I Dare You
by starzee
Summary: Set a few months after Season 2 : Damon has decided to start dating for real... One night, a dare changes everything.
1. Companion

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**Yeah, I know, I shouldn't have started yet another one but I couldn't help it lol This is set a few months after the season 2 finale**

* * *

><p>I Dare You<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Stefan was back and everything was fine. Damon could breathe again – figuratively of course. He got Stefan off human blood and the simple routine of normalcy continued. Things were peaceful in Mystic Falls – at least until it was time for Elena's eighteenth birthday. After weeks of Stefan nagging at him, Damon finally relented and allowed Stefan to throw Elena a surprise birthday party. Damon even promised to behave if Stefan would just shut up about it. It had been three months since Damon was bitten by Tyler.<p>

Both Damon and Elena were acting like the night he almost died from the wolf bite never happened. Damon pretended that she didn't kiss him and Elena pretended that he hadn't told her he loved her. The two of them weren't really speaking much. Not that they avoided each other but Damon stopped going out of his way to talk to her and she stopped seeking him out too. After what Stefan had done for Damon by trading himself for Klaus' blood, Damon couldn't do it to his brother. He wouldn't. He would let Stefan be happy. It was easier for Damon to try to get on with his eternity if he wasn't her friend. He didn't want to be her friend. He'd thought about it a lot though and he knew he'd never be happy in a boring sappy relationship and he knew that's what being with Elena meant. That made things easier too. He figured he could and would get over her; it would just take a little time.

Damon spent a lot of time thinking between the night he almost died and Stefan's return and recuperation – he realised that he would actually quite like a companion. He was never going to be the 'watch chick flicks and write poems' type of boyfriend but he liked the idea of sharing his life with someone. He liked the idea of finding someone to trust. He liked the thought of waking up in the morning to someone by his side. He liked the idea of getting to know someone and someone getting to know him. He liked the idea of not being alone anymore.

So he stopped being a dick to everyone – not completely, he was who he was after all... He was still sarcastic and cocky but he stopped being downright mean. Everyone noticed but nobody commented for fear he would realise and start being a dick again. Damon knew they were doing that but he ignored it. He broke up with Andie and compelled her to forget that he was a vampire and that he fed from her; all she remembered was that they didn't work out but there were no hard feelings. He accepted that he felt. And because he accepted that he felt, he couldn't use women anymore. He didn't want to be with someone like that. He wanted it to be real.

So – Damon decided to start dating. He didn't tell anyone that he'd decided that as they'd automatically think he was up to something or they'd laugh at how ridiculous it was. He wanted to laugh at how ridiculous it was if he were honest – especially considering his past exploits in the town. Three weeks before Elena's birthday party, he was going out on a real date. Not a feed and fuck – an actual date. He'd met a 23 year old college student named Valery in the book store and they'd started talking about the book he was buying. He was surprised by the good conversation and they ended up talking for an hour. Since he'd been thinking about this dating thing for a while at this point – he asked her out. The normalcy of it was kind of weird but he was actually looking forward to it. The night of his date, he came down the stairs wearing a navy suit with no tie then he walked into the living room and poured himself a drink. He found himself actually being nervous. He actually wanted this girl to like him and he swore to himself that he'd never compel her because of his whole wanting it to be real thing. He was starting to think that he was being stupid for being nervous when Stefan's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Damon?" Stefan called and Damon snapped his head to the side.

"Huh?" Damon asked surprised. He'd been so wrapped up in his whirlwind of thoughts he hadn't even noticed Stefan and Elena sitting there watching a movie.

"Are you alright? I said your name like three times." Stefan said concerned.

"Oh... Uh... yeah. Fine." Damon nodded then downed his drink.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Stefan asked curiously. He could tell that something was off about Damon but he actually seemed... nervous? No, that couldn't be right.

"Well... I have... a date." Damon said reluctantly while rolling his eyes. He was the town playboy, why the hell was he nervous?

"What do you mean 'a date'?" Stefan asked cocking an eyebrow. He had not been expecting that answer.

"You know, where a guy asks a girl out then picks her up and takes her out." Damon explained sarcastically like he was talking to a two year old.

"Do you mean like an actual normal date?" Stefan asked stunned and Damon chuckled. He knew people would have that reaction.

"Yes." Damon nodded.

"Are you nervous?" Elena asked with a small smile. She thought it was great that Damon was trying to date normally – even if she was a teeny bit jealous.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" Damon asked sceptically and both of them laughed.

"I can't believe you're going on an actual date." Stefan grinned delighted and Damon rolled his eyes.

"You're not helping with all the grinning." Damon muttered and Elena nudged Stefan and gave him a look as if to say 'knock it off'.

"Who are you going out with?" Stefan asked. This was fascinating to him and he wanted all the details.

"A girl named Valery." Damon shrugged.

"Where'd you meet her?" Elena asked curiously and Damon laughed.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." Damon smirked.

"Oh, c'mon, tell us." Stefan whined and both Damon and Elena laughed.

"Fine. I met Valery in the book store." Damon muttered.

"What?" Stefan blinked in surprised.

"See." Damon smirked at Elena.

"Where are you taking her?" Elena asked and he shrugged.

"To that new Thai restaurant in the next town over." Damon replied.

"When did you meet her?" Stefan asked and Damon chuckled.

"Yesterday." Damon said. He wanted to disappear into a black hole because they were making him more nervous.

"Why'd you ask her out?" Stefan asked.

"She's interesting." Damon shrugged.

"Interesting how?" Stefan asked sceptically.

"If you're asking if I'm planning to compel her and eat her, the answer is no." Damon rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't asking that. I'm wondering how the hell a human girl got you to ask her out for a real date where you aren't planning to compel a bite." Stefan said.

"Fine. She started talking to me about the book I was buying and we ended up talking for over an hour. She's interesting to speak to, okay? Are you done with the inquisition?" Damon asked annoyed.

"What does she look like?" Stefan asked surprised that Damon didn't say something like 'she's hot'.

"She looks like a doll." Damon smirked. "She has light red hair, pale skin, green eyes and freckles."

"You actually like this girl." Stefan said surprised.

"Well if I didn't I wouldn't have asked her out, would I?" Damon said dryly.

"Don't kill her." Stefan warned and Damon gave Stefan a look of disbelief. There was no way he was going to kill her!

"Seriously, shut up, Stefan. You're completely spoiling my mood. I was actually looking forward to this before you and your brooding forehead." Damon muttered then left the room and walked right out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Damon finally actually does something normal and you had to spoil it for him." Elena said to Stefan annoyed. "Damon hasn't been killing for a long time, why would he kill a girl he liked enough to ask out?" She asked him like he was stupid.

"I'm sorry but the way he was acting freaked me the hell out." Stefan replied.

"Why? Because he's decided to try to actually make himself happy?" Elena asked. "I'm going to be seriously pissed at you if you do that again." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Normally, when Damon was pissed, he'd be destructive, but he actually <em>did<em> want to see this girl again so he calmed himself down and tried to get back into a relatively good mood as he drove. He was sure she would perk him up as she was really nice and bubbly but not so bubbly that it would piss him off. He listened to some music and thought about anything but Stefan and his stupid comment. By the time he got to her door, he was out of his mood. He'd picked up some flowers and he went to her door and knocked. She opened the door with a smile and invited him in so he went inside while she put the flowers in a vase. It was a nice ground floor apartment and she had a little dog that seemed to be quite taken with Damon. He was again hit with the normalcy of the moment but it was nice so he didn't try to push it away. She was wearing a bottle green v neck sleeveless blouse with a black pencil skirt and he thought she looked beautiful so he told her that and she smiled and blushed. They left for the restaurant shortly after and the conversation flowed. They liked a lot of the same books and movies though Damon told her she had abysmal taste in music and she laughed and told him his taste wasn't any better. She didn't like old movies either but they liked a lot of the same new ones. They got along great and Damon seriously had to force himself to not try to take her home with him. He wanted to actually get to know her so he couldn't just treat her like a one night stand. After a really long dinner – they'd sat talking until the restaurant closed – Damon took her home and she kissed him goodnight then he drove back to the boarding house with a promise to call her the next day – and he was going to. Without a doubt. He walked into the boarding house at about 11.30pm and was met with Stefan.

"Don't say anything. I'm in a great mood and I don't want you to spoil it." Damon warned then brushed past him.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Stefan said. Damon nodded to him then hurried up to his room. Stefan could be as sorry as he wanted to be – Damon was convinced that a conversation with him would result in the spoiling of his good mood and he didn't want to risk it.

* * *

><p>Damon called the next day just as he promised he would and they arranged another date for the following day. After their second date, they saw each other every day for a week. She wanted to meet Stefan and Damon reluctantly agreed. She was coming over to the boarding house for an early dinner then the two of them were going out to the movies later. Damon was in the living room drinking when Stefan and Elena came downstairs. Elena was going to be there too. Damon really didn't want either of them to meet Val. He really liked her and wanted to keep her separate from all the Mystic Falls drama. She didn't live in Mystic Falls, she lived in the next town over.<p>

"Damon, do you think being drunk is going to go down well?" Stefan asked sceptically as he watched Damon chug from his glass.

"You are going to totally spoil this, aren't you?" Damon asked him seriously. Stefan and Elena were both a little surprised to see that Damon actually cared what this girl thought. "This is such a bad idea." Damon mumbled while he shook his head.

"I promise Stefan will be on his best behaviour." Elena said.

"That doesn't exactly comfort me." Damon muttered then there was a knock at the door. "Stefan, go get some wine from the cellar, will you?" Damon asked him annoyed as he walked past him and went to the door. Stefan disappeared down the stairs and Elena went into the hall to meet Val. She was very interested to meet this girl that Damon was clearly interested in – even if she was the tiniest bit jealous. Damon opened the door and there stood Valery in black skinny jeans, purple heels and a purple satin blouse. Her hair was down and wavy and she had minimalistic makeup on as she didn't really need it. Damon grinned at her and she grinned back and kissed him. "You look great." He smiled.

"Thanks." She replied. "So do you." She winked at him and he smirked.

"This is Stefan's girlfriend, Elena." Damon pointed. "Elena, this is Val."

"Oh my god! Valery?" Elena asked with a grin.

"You are so grown up!" Valery exclaimed with a smile and the girls hugged. Damon rolled his eyes – he hated small towns.

"How do you know each other?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Valery used to babysit Jer and me." She smiled at Damon.

"Wonderful." Damon said dryly and Valery smirked at him.

"Will you stop worrying so much about me meeting your brother?" Valery chuckled. "We'll get along fine." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Damon muttered. The girls stood catching up in the hall for a minute then Stefan came up.

"I brought white and red, didn't know which you'd want." Stefan said as he came into the hall and saw Valery. "Hi, I'm Stefan. It's nice to meet you." Stefan smiled. Valery's face paled, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Damon heard her heart rate spike and she started walking backwards towards the door.

"Oh, god." She gasped and her eyes watered.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked her confused.

"If he's your brother... that's makes you a vampire too. How can you be a vampire?" She asked in disbelief then bolted from the house.

"I knew you would spoil this." Damon muttered then ran out the door after her. He caught her easily. "I would never hurt you." Damon said to her seriously.

"I've spent the last week with you. I know that." Valery nodded. "But it was only a couple of months ago that I saw him kill my little sister." She cried and Damon was shocked. "He was with a blonde guy who told him that a real ripper enjoys the hunt... then he killed my sister. I was hiding when I saw it." She said as tears streamed down her face. Stefan had told Damon about the warehouse where Klaus made him kill a girl.

"I'm sorry." Damon whispered to her and she nodded.

"I can't see you anymore, Damon. I really, really like you and if he wasn't your brother, you being a vampire wouldn't bother me... but it was my sister." She whispered.

"I understand." Damon said sadly. "I wish things were different." He said and he was so upset in that moment. He'd gotten along with Valery so well and he liked her and he just hated everything in that moment. The fact that she was fine with him being a vampire would have made everything perfect.

"So do I." She said then hugged him. He hugged her back tightly. He knew what he had to do even though he'd promised himself that he wouldn't. She pulled away from him and he looked into her eyes.

"You're going to forget that Stefan and I are vampires. You don't remember who killed your sister. You and I dated and it was great but it fizzled out. We're on good terms. Do you understand?" Damon asked her softly. Just as he started to compel her he heard Stefan come out of the house. Stefan heard him compel her – he'd no doubt get a lecture from him on that.

"I understand." She replied in a daze. Damon let her compulsion go and she smiled at him.

"Keep in touch." Damon said softly.

"You too, Damon. Let me know if you ever read a really good book." She said and he nodded then kissed her cheek and watched her calmly get in her car and drive away. He felt kind of desolate in that moment. He turned back to the house and walked in the door without looking at Stefan. Elena stood waiting in the hallway with a confused and worried look on her face. She saw Damon's defeated expression and it kind of broke her heart.

"What happened?" Elena asked him concerned and he shook his head. Damon heard Stefan behind him and he knew that Elena knew about the girl in the warehouse.

"She saw Stefan drain her sister." Damon said emotionlessly. "So I had to compel her to forget about us." Damon said then trudged up the stairs to his room and slammed the door behind him. He collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Typical.

* * *

><p>Damon didn't leave his room the following day. He was annoyed and sad but he couldn't muster any hatred for Stefan over it since he'd done plenty of things to fuck Stefan around over the years. Stefan had tried to come to Damon to talk to him but Damon had locked his door and Stefan knew better than to break the door down and Damon just ignored any attempts he made to speak to him. In the evening Elena came to his room and knocked.<p>

"Damon?" She called. He rolled his eyes. He was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. "Are you in there? I brought you some blood." She said softly... He was kind of hungry. He reluctantly got up and unlocked and opened the door and let her in. She handed him the blood bag.

"Thanks." He mumbled then went back to his bed and lay down on it and stared at the ceiling again. He would drink it after she left.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly. She'd expected him to snap or yell or anything other than locking himself in his room to stare at the ceiling.

"Fine." He muttered.

"I'm sorry about what happened." She said softly.

"Not your fault. If I hadn't gotten myself bitten by Tyler this wouldn't have happened." Damon said absently. Elena was surprised that he said that though. She walked over and perched on the side of his bed.

"Since you compelled her to forget about Stefan being a vampire, can't you just keep seeing her?" Elena asked curiously and Damon shook his head.

"That wouldn't be fair to her." Damon said in a near whisper, his eyes never leaving the ceiling.

"How so?" Elena asked surprised.

"Because I'm not looking for some girl that I'll date for a few months, Elena. I'm looking for a companion, ie. I'd eventually turn them. She would remember then." Damon said and Elena was stunned that he wanted that. She was stunned that he would admit that.

"Don't give up. You'll meet someone." She said and he nodded.

"That'd be nice." He agreed. "Thanks for the blood." Damon said and she smiled.

"You're welcome." Elena understood then that he wanted to be alone so she stood up and walked over to the door.

"Elena?" Damon sat up and she turned around. "Tell Stefan to stop worrying so much. I'm not mad at him for this and I don't hate him." Damon said as he'd heard Stefan confessing to Elena that he was worried Damon would hate him again. Elena realised then just how much Damon could actually hear as they'd been down in the cellar when Stefan said that.

"I will." She nodded then left the room closing the door behind her. Damon slumped back on the bed and started to drink the blood bag. Damon listened intently as he wondered if Elena would spill what he'd just said to her. He hadn't meant to tell her that.

"_So? What did he say?" _Stefan asked her in a whisper. They obviously didn't know that Damon would hear them anyway.

"_He said he's not mad at you for this and to stop worrying so much and he doesn't hate you." _She whispered back.

"_Oh, thank God! What else did he say?" _Stefan asked.

"_Just that he's fine. He obviously liked her, Stefan, so he probably just needs some time to get over it. Just let him be." _She said.

"_So he didn't say anything else?" _Stefan asked curiously.

"_No, nothing else." _She replied. Damon smiled at her lie. He was happy that he could trust her. He got his phone out and sent her a text.

**Thank you for keeping what I said to yourself. I'm glad I can trust you. Damon**

Moments later he got a reply.

**Wow, you really can hear everything. You can always trust me, Damon. You can talk to me any time. Elena**

He laughed at the first part. He smiled at the second part. He hadn't wanted to be friends with Elena, but if Valery taught him anything, it was that Elena Gilbert wasn't the one for him, so maybe he could be friends with her after all.

* * *

><p>It was the day of Elena's party. Damon had been kind of quiet for the previous week and a half but after his day of sulking in his room, he got over it and tried to get back to normal. He'd decided against going to the party. The plan was to have a big party with everyone from school at the boarding house then when they left, there was going to be a small after party with just Elena's closest friends, so that meant Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and Tyler. Matt had been compelled to forget all about the supernatural world so he wouldn't be at the after party. Stefan took Elena out for an early dinner and Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy decorated the living room of the boarding house. Damon removed all traces of them being vampires from areas the guests could reach and locked the door that led to the basement as he figured teenagers would be nosy and wander down there – the last thing they needed was a couple of horny teenagers finding a refrigerator full of blood across from a cell. Damon settled into his room after he'd left Elena's present on the present table. He decided to have an old movie marathon as he was still kind of wallowing in self pity over Val – maybe not Val in particular, more that he was kind of lonely. He heard all the guests hurrying into the house and soon afterwards, Elena and Stefan turned up. Damon listened as everyone yelled 'Surprise!' and heard how happy Elena was about it. He stopped listening after that and concentrated on his movies. The party finished just after 11pm. Elena hadn't opened her presents yet. He knew that she would wait until later to do that anyway. A couple of hours later he was wrapped up in 'Now, Voyager' so he hadn't even heard footsteps and was a little surprised at the knock on his door.<p>

"Who is it?" He called curiously.

"Caroline." She replied softly. He was surprised that she would show up at his room.

"Come in." He said back. She opened the door and stepped into his room and closed the door behind her. Damon was sprawled out on his bed under the covers and he looked up at her. She was wearing a red bandage dress. "You look hot." He smirked at her and she smiled and walked over to him and perched on his bed.

"Thanks. Why didn't you come to the party?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Didn't feel like it." He replied. "Did you have fun?" He asked. He could tell she was a bit tipsy but then again so was he.

"Yeah, it was a great party." She smiled.

"Is it still going?" He asked then suddenly she looked a little nervous.

"Uh... Yeah." She nodded and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"So what are you doing up here then?" He asked.

"Well... it's a dare." She replied and he chuckled. He kind of wished he'd been listening.

"And?" He asked curiously.

"Well, we're playing the version where you pull the dare out of a hat then pull out a name and since Elena thought you'd be there, she put your name into it." Caroline said.

"What's the consequence if you don't do the dare?" Damon asked amused.

"The consequence of all the dares is streaking." She said rolling her eyes and he chuckled.

"So what's the dare?" He asked curiously. She couldn't say it out loud... it was too embarrassing, so she handed over the two bits of paper to him and he read them. The first said 'make out with...' and the second said 'Damon'. As much as it would have amused him to make her streak... he felt he owed her a good kiss anyway considering what a jerk he'd been to her... that and she did look seriously hot in the dress. He sat up and cupped her cheek then kissed her. She was surprised at first then she allowed him to deepen the kiss. He moved his other hand to the back of her neck and kissed her with everything he had. It felt nice after his week of wallowing to just... not wallow... and he was seriously enjoying it surprisingly. After about a minute he pulled away and smirked at her. She looked surprised as she'd obviously enjoyed it too. "I think I'll keep this." Damon showed her the paper with his name on it as he handed the other one back to her. "Wouldn't want a visit from anyone else." He winked at her and she giggled. She'd forgotten that he could be nice.

"Thanks for not making me streak." She smiled.

"Clearly I'm not thinking straight." He smirked at her and she laughed.

"You should come downstairs. Might liven things up a bit." She said and he chuckled.

"I'm fine up here. Go have fun, Barbie." He smiled.

"What are you watching?" She asked curiously as she noticed the movie that was paused on his TV. It looked familiar.

"It's called 'Now, Voyager'." Damon replied with a shrug.

"With Bette Davis?" She asked with a grin. "I love that film. It always broke my heart at the end that she didn't end up with the love of her life even though I suppose the point was that she was happy sort of being a mom instead." She said and Damon looked stunned.

"You've seen it?" He asked surprised and she giggled.

"I love old movies. I've probably seen all of them." She said.

"What's your favourite?" Damon asked her curiously.

"Either 'Goodbye, Mr. Chips' or 'To Sir, With Love'." She smiled. "I like Sidney Poitier's films." She said and he smiled softly at her. He liked those films too. "What's your favourite old movie?" She asked. She was kind of shocked that Damon Salvatore would watch 'Now, Voyager' by choice.

"It depends. Probably 'We're No Angels' or 'The Maltese Falcon'." He shrugged.

"Bogart fan, huh?" She asked with a smile and he couldn't help grinning at her.

"Not really, actually. I find him to be a bit dry but the movies were good." Damon replied.

"He is dry but that's the appeal. In 'We're No Angels' he balanced out the other two. Aldo Ray's character was just stupid and Peter Ustinov's had like a silly sarcastic sense of humour. It wouldn't have really worked otherwise... Though that film was hilarious." She said. Damon was shocked at her clear knowledge in the subject. He was surprised at how pleased he was that she liked the film.

"Are you enjoying yourself downstairs?" Damon asked her curiously.

"It was fun earlier but Elena is nearly passed out drunk and keeps insisting on all the stupid games. Stefan is so wasted that he doesn't even realise that Jeremy drew on his face and Bonnie keeps giggling for no reason. I'm kind of over it. Why?" She asked and he shrugged.

"You want to stay and watch the film?" Damon asked her pointing to the TV. She smiled at that. He was being nice and her friends downstairs were all so drunk they were acting like little kids.

"Yeah, that'd be great." She smiled.

"Is this film alright or do you want to watch something else?" Damon asked.

"I haven't seen this one for a while so keep it on. I'll just go tell Elena I'm leaving then sneak back up." She said with a little smirk and he chuckled then watched her leave his room. He'd been getting along pretty well with Caroline since his wolf bite and he realised that she didn't actually annoy him at all. He never bothered getting to know her before and he cursed himself for that. There was obviously a lot he didn't know about her and now that he'd had a glimpse, he wanted to know her. She returned a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn from the party and a smile. She kicked off her shoes then sat down next to him on the bed. He'd moved over and was leaning against the headboard. "How far did you get into it?" She asked.

"She hasn't met Jerry yet." Damon replied and she smiled. So it wasn't long started.

"Did you see any of the old movies in theatres?" She asked curiously and he smirked at her.

"Most of them." He nodded. "I always liked going to movies and it was a big deal back then." He chuckled.

"That's cool." She smiled. "Though I'm sure in 100 years time, they'll all think we were philistines for watching movies on DVD." She said and he laughed.

"Probably." He agreed. "You know, in the early 1900s everyone thought by the millennium everyone would have flying cars." He smirked and she giggled. "Then after Neil Armstrong walked on the moon, everyone thought we'd all be living there by now." He said.

"Is it weird?" She asked him and he knew what she meant.

"It's weird to think back to those times but at the time it wasn't weird since everything happened gradually." He shrugged. "You get used to it."

"It's kind of a crazy thought that if I play my cards right and stop getting kidnapped, I could be around in 150 years time." She said and he laughed.

"Don't think like that. It'll make you nuts." He smirked. "The thought of being around that far into the future creeps me the hell out." He said.

"Why?" She asked surprised.

"I was born in 1843. The thought of still being alive in like 2161 is really strange. The difference between the time I was born into and now is extreme. So who knows how much will change in another 150 years?" He shrugged.

"I see your point." She nodded. "There will probably be some kind of nuclear war by then anyway. Maybe we'll all be wiped out." She said.

"If it looks that way, I'll just go compel them all not to nuke anywhere. I like being a non-living-living person." He smirked and she giggled.

"I'll help." She nodded and he chuckled.

"Deal." He agreed.

* * *

><p>Damon woke up just after noon as after 'Now, Voyager' they'd watched 'Guess Who's Coming To Dinner' with Sidney Poitier since Caroline liked him, so they hadn't actually gone to sleep until the early hours of the morning. Caroline had passed out half way through the second film and Damon was tired so after she fell asleep he turned off the TV and passed out too. Caroline was still fast asleep when he woke up. They'd talked a lot during the films and they'd both been surprised that they had so much in common. They even liked a lot of the same music, which Damon was kind of thrilled at since he loved music. He'd really enjoyed her company but had no idea how to repeat the experience. He'd done so much to her and one nice movie night wasn't going to erase that. If he wanted the chance to get to know her, he was going to have to be extra nice to her, he figured. He crept out of his room then darted downstairs. The living room looked like a bomb site but Stefan could clean that up so he ignored it. He grabbed two blood bags from the basement then made two cups of coffee and hurried back up to his room. Caroline sat up when he walked in.<p>

"I figured you might be hung over so blood and coffee will help." He said and she smiled. She'd been worried about his reaction to her passing out in his bed. She was still a bit surprised at how easily he'd talked to her about things. He was being really nice.

"That's great, thanks." She smiled.

"Is it still cream and one sugar?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"Yeah." She nodded then he put down her coffee on the bedside table next to her and he walked around to his side. After he'd put his own coffee down, he fished the blood bags out of his pocket and handed her one then he sat down and leaned against the headboard. "When'd you wake up?" She asked.

"Five minutes ago." He shrugged. "Downstairs looks like a bomb went off." He rolled his eyes and she laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll get that cleaned up today." She said.

"No, Stefan can clean it up. The party was his idea." Damon replied.

"Alright." Caroline smirked. "How far into the movie did I get before I passed out?" She asked.

"About half way, I think. Why? Do you want to finish it?" He asked curiously. She looked surprised that he would ask that.

"Yeah, if you want to, that'd be nice." She nodded. Damon went over to the TV and switched it on then got the DVD player going.

"Do you want something else to wear?" He asked as he flicked through the movie to the part they'd gotten to. Caroline realised then that she was still wearing the red dress from the night before. She felt a little self conscious then as she was sure her hair and makeup was all over the place. "Elena has clothes down the hall or I can give you shorts and a t-shirt or something if you'd be more comfortable in that." He said absently.

"No, it's fine, thanks. I should probably head home because I'll need a shower." She replied and he shrugged.

"You can shower here if you want." He said. She was a little shocked that Damon clearly didn't want her to leave.

"You wouldn't mind?" She asked sceptically.

"No, I'll go get something from Elena for you." He said pausing the movie.

"Won't she wonder why I'm still here?" Caroline asked.

"I doubt it. Bonnie and Jeremy are passed out downstairs on the couch and Tyler's passed out on the kitchen floor. Do you not want her to know you're still here?" Damon turned around to look at Caroline.

"You have to admit it looks kind of suspect considering I came up her for a dare." She pointed out. Damon figured it was now or never.

"Well, I had a good time with you. I don't really care what she thinks." Damon replied.

"You did?" Caroline looked surprised and he chuckled.

"Think I'd want you to stay if I didn't?" Damon asked. She felt a little braver at that so she figured, why the hell not?

"How about this instead? I'll go home and have a shower and get dressed then you can come over to my house and we can finish the movie? My mom's working today anyway and Elena will just try to rope you into cleaning." She smirked and he chuckled. That worked for him.

"Alright." He nodded.

"I have other movies there anyway if you want to watch something else after that." She said. She figured she was pushing her luck with him but she liked this nice Damon and she really wanted to have a shower and change before spending more time with him.

"What have you got?" Damon asked curiously.

"Hundreds. You can look later." She replied.

"Okay." He agreed.

"What junk food do you like?" She asked thinking over what she had in the house.

"I'll bring some over." He replied with a smirk. "When?" He asked as he switched off the TV. Caroline finished off her blood bag then her coffee.

"An hour?" She asked as she stood up and put her shoes on.

"Do you want anything brought in?" Damon asked and she was a little surprised but didn't show it.

"Cookie dough ice cream would be nice." She smiled.

"Alright, see you in an hour then." He smirked. She nodded then hurried out of his room. He showered then got dressed and when he was about to leave his room Elena came in.

"Did I see Caroline sneaking out of the house?" She asked him amused and he shrugged. "Did she stay with you?" She asked.

"Actually, can you come in and close the door?" He asked ignoring her question. She clearly knew that Caroline had stayed in his room or she wouldn't have asked.

"What's up?" She asked after she'd done it. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her gently into his bathroom then put the taps on full. He really didn't want his brother to hear this.

"Uh... can I ask you something?" He asked quietly and she nodded while she watched him curiously. He was acting kind of weird. Damon needed help because this wasn't an ordinary girl and Elena knew her inside out. "Do you think... uh... How would I... uh..." He said awkwardly and she giggled.

"Do you like Caroline?" She asked softly and he rolled his eyes then nodded. "Are you trying to ask if she'd give you another chance?" She asked.

"You know her better than I do." Damon said.

"Caroline's not into big romantic gestures, she likes the little things. Just be nice to her." Elena said. "How did you end up liking Caroline?" She asked curiously.

"Well, she came in to do your dare then noticed I was watching a movie she liked and we just started talking then I asked if she wanted to watch it with me and she did. We ended up talking a lot and it turns out we have a lot in common and she's actually quite funny." Damon smirked.

"So ask her out." Elena shrugged. Elena felt a little jealous but she had to admit the two of them were a good fit. Her sweet and bubbly nature would balance him out.

"I bit her and compelled her; I can't just ask her out, Elena." Damon said.

"Well, don't make it like a date then, just ask her for another movie night or something. Let her see you aren't that guy anymore." She shrugged.

"She asked me over for movies today anyway." Damon said and Elena smiled.

"So what are you worried about then?" She asked.

"I'm not _worried_." He rolled his eyes. "I just don't think that she asked me over for the same reasons I would ask her over." Damon said.

"Well, did you do the dare?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, why?" Damon asked confused.

"Was it like a dare kiss or a proper kiss?" She asked.

"What's the difference?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, did she kiss back like she meant it or just because she was dared?"

"Oh... I don't know." Damon shrugged. He thought it was like she meant it but he wasn't going to say that out loud in case she didn't... then he'd look like an idiot.

"Boys are hopeless." Elena rolled her eyes and he chuckled. "Go hang out with her today like you did last night. Maybe flirt a tiny bit but just a tiny bit. Don't make it totally obvious. We're going to the Grill tomorrow so I'll see where her head is at then." Elena said.

"You're going to tell me what she says?" Damon asked surprised and Elena laughed.

"No, of course not. But I will tell you whether to give up or not." She smirked.

"Fine." He muttered. "What was with her running out anyway?" Damon asked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"I brought up blood and coffee then she wanted to finish watching the movie that she fell asleep during and when I was putting it on I asked her if she wanted me to ask you for clothes for her or something since she was still wearing her dress and she suddenly had to leave to go shower." Damon said confused and Elena giggled.

"This might be a good thing for you, actually. She obviously didn't want you to see her just woken up in last night's dress." She said.

"But I did see her like that. What's the big deal?" Damon asked and she smiled.

"Girls hate it when guys see them the morning after when their hair and makeup isn't done." She replied.

"But why? She still looked hot." Damon said and Elena smiled.

"Of course she did. But she doesn't think that so she obviously went home to make herself look nice before you come over." Elena said. "Are you going to get snacks?" She asked and he nodded. "Caroline loves gummy bears." She said.

"Noted." He smirked.

"Oh and Damon... you better mean it this time. If you hurt her I'll find a way to kick your vampire ass." She warned.

"Understood." He nodded with a small smile. "Uh... Can you keep this to yourself for a little while?" He asked.

"I won't say anything to anyone." She agreed. "I'm about to open my birthday presents, you should come down since you totally bailed on my party." She said and he chuckled.

"I'll be down in a minute." He nodded. Elena left his room and he turned the taps off in the bathroom. He realised in that moment that he wasn't in love with Elena anymore. He actually only wanted to be friends with her. That was a relief. It didn't seem fair to pursue Caroline otherwise and he was glad for that.

* * *

><p>Damon wandered downstairs a short while later and Elena was sitting in the middle of a sea of presents. Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy and Tyler were all sitting on the couches looking seriously hung over and Damon found it seriously amusing.<p>

"It's kind of funny that I'm the only one without a hangover." Damon smirked as he sat down.

"I'm surprised you weren't at the party hitting on all the girls." Jeremy said and Damon just shrugged in response.

"Stefan, are you aware that you have fangs and a butterfly drawn on your face?" Damon asked amused and Stefan looked embarrassed then stood up and went over to the mirror.

"Crap." Stefan muttered and everyone laughed.

"We were going to wait to see how long it took him to notice." Elena said amused.

"Alright, next time I won't comment." Damon smirked. "Did you get anything interesting?" Damon asked Elena.

"Yeah, lots of really great things." She grinned. "This one's from you." She said a little surprised as she picked up a wrapped package. It was in plain blue paper with a white ribbon around it. Elena slid off the ribbon then carefully unwrapped the packaging to reveal a beautiful ornate blue leather bound journal with 'Elena' engraved into the leather. She snapped her head up to look at Damon with a huge grin on her face. "That's so beautiful, thank you." She said sincerely.

"I just thought that hopefully this year, you can fill your diary with a whole bunch of boring uneventful crap unlike last year." He smirked at her and she giggled.

"That would be nice." She smiled.

"Speaking of last year, has anyone seen or heard from Katherine?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"She doesn't know that Klaus is dead, I don't think." Stefan shrugged and Damon laughed.

"I seriously hope she doesn't find out then if I run into her in like 500 years and she tells me she's been living under a rock in the desert I can be like... oh, Klaus? Yeah, he's been dead for like half a millennium." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"It's a well known fact that he's dead, Damon. She'll find out soon enough." Stefan pointed out and Damon sighed.

"You just had to ruin my buzz." Damon rolled his eyes and everyone except Stefan laughed. "You know for an eternal seventeen year old you're really quite a glum old bastard." Damon smirked and Stefan scowled at him while the others laughed.

"Oh, shut up and help me clean up in here." Stefan muttered.

"I wasn't even at the party, Stefan. I'm not your mother so I'm not cleaning up after you." Damon said.

"You're not going to help?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"When do I ever help?" Damon asked him amused and the others laughed.

"I clean up after you when you have sorority girl parties." Stefan pointed out and Damon chuckled.

"Which is completely pointless considering I hired a maid like a year ago." He smirked and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"You hired a maid?" He asked in disbelief. "When is there ever a maid here?"

"Did you forget that you pretend to be in High School half the time?" Damon asked him amused. "Did you think that the boarding house cleaned itself? You didn't honestly think I pranced about in here with a duster while you're out did you?" Damon asked him and everyone even Stefan laughed at that comment.

"I never really thought about it to be honest." Stefan said.

"And this is why I'm the older brother." Damon smirked.

"You're hardly the responsible type either, Damon." Stefan pointed out.

"I might kill people Stefan but at least the house is clean." Damon smirked. "Well, not right now obviously, but normally." He said.

"Well, can't you call this mystery maid and ask her to come and clean this up?" Stefan asked. "I'm really hung over." He complained.

"As your guardian that should really have some kind of impact on me, shouldn't it?" Damon asked and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"You're not helping." Stefan muttered.

"Wasn't trying to." Damon teased.

"You're a jackass." Stefan sighed and Damon chuckled.

"And you're a grumpy old man trapped in a teenager's body." Damon said amused and the others laughed.

"You make me grumpy." Stefan said annoyed and Damon grinned.

"And you made me a jackass. I'm glad we got that little bit of bonding out of the way." Damon smirked. "Anyway, I'm late. Hang over tip – just keep drinking." Damon said to them then he was gone.

"What's he late for?" Stefan asked confused and Elena smiled.

"He has plans." Elena grinned at Stefan.

"With who?" Stefan asked surprised.

"I'm sworn to secrecy." Elena replied.

"Aww, you can't just drop that on us and not say anything." Jeremy nudged his sister and she laughed.

"I have a feeling everyone will find out soon enough." She smiled.


	2. The Talk

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>I Dare You<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Damon went and got snacks and alcohol then drove over to Caroline's. He left the alcohol in the trunk as he wasn't sure if that would be appreciated in the middle of the afternoon. He'd gotten two tubs of Ben &amp; Jerry's cookie dough ice cream as he liked that too as well as gummy bears, candy corn, chips and popcorn. He didn't know what else she would like but Elena told him not to go overboard so he'd left it at that. He knocked and heard her shuffle to the door then she opened. She'd straightened her hair and put makeup on and was wearing jeans and a pretty black top. He thought she looked lovely.<p>

"Hey, beautiful." Damon smirked at her and she smiled.

"You're late." She said and he chuckled.

"Sorry, had to mock Stefan's butterfly and fangs." Damon said and she laughed knowing what he meant.

"Come in." She said as she stepped aside. He walked in and she led him to the living room. He'd purposely not taken the movie in the hopes maybe she would come back over another time to finish it.

"You'll need to put these in the freezer if you don't want it now." Damon pulled out the two tubs of ice cream.

"Why'd you get two?" She asked curiously and he shrugged.

"One each." He said and she smiled.

"You like cookie dough ice cream?" She asked amused and he smirked.

"Is that some kind of taboo or something?" He asked her and she giggled.

"What else did you get?" She asked motioning for the bag. He pulled out the large bag of gummy bears and her face lit up. "I love gummy bears." She grinned and he chuckled.

"I know." He nodded and gave them to her. She looked kind of stunned that he'd do something like that and know something like that but she masked it quickly.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Did you bring the movie?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Crap. I forgot." He lied and she giggled.

"That's okay. Since you mentioned it, I've kind of been in the mood for 'The Maltese Falcon' anyway." She said and he smiled surprised.

"Works for me." He nodded.

"Cool, go take a seat and I'll get the movie." She smiled. Damon sat down and she hurried back into the room minutes later with the movie and a bowl that she'd poured the gummy bears into. Damon had taken off his jacket and was lounging on the couch munching on the candy corn. She giggled at the sight of that.

"Do you like candy corn?" Damon asked as she sat down next to him after putting the DVD on.

"Love it." She nodded. He tipped the bag and poured it into her bowl with the gummy bears and she smiled surprised that he obviously wanted to share.

"I love that we can eat as much junk as we want." Damon smirked at her and she laughed.

"I am a bit of a sweets fiend." She agreed. "I always get funny looks at the movie theatres now because I just get everything." She giggled and he smirked.

"One of the perks of being a vampire." He nodded.

"Do you ever..." She trailed off. "Never mind." She said as she thought she would probably sound mental.

"You know you can't do that, Barbie." He smirked at her.

"You'll think I'm weird." She said and he chuckled.

"Probably, but tell me anyway." He smiled.

"Do you ever... eat human food with blood?" She asked and he nodded.

"You mean like dipping it in blood?" He asked and she nodded. "You're a vampire, how is that weird? I only do that when I'm alone though because Stefan freaks out." Damon smirked.

"Why would he freak out?" She asked with a grin plastered to her face. She felt better knowing Damon did it too.

"I was sitting watching TV one day and he came in with Elena. I had nachos and was using blood as the dip and Stefan went nuts at me." Damon chuckled. "Elena looked amused more than anything else but Stefan wants to pretend he isn't what he is." Damon said.

"See, I don't get that. He should be happy he's a vampire." Caroline replied.

"Are you?" Damon asked curiously.

"Aside from the cravings, I love it." She nodded.

"You're going to need to learn how to fresh feed, you know." Damon pointed out.

"Won't I kill someone if I do that?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'll teach you. I won't let you kill someone if you don't want to." He shrugged.

"Can we go tonight?" She asked delighted. She always wanted to learn more about being a vampire.

"Mmhmm." He nodded.

"Great, I'll just text Tyler and cancel." She said as she pulled out her phone. Damon's expression dropped.

"Are you dating him?" Damon asked curiously and Caroline was really surprised at not only the question but the obvious disappointment in his voice.

"No, why?" She asked.

"Curiosity." He lied. Elena had told him not to make it too obvious.

"No, we're just friends." She said and he nodded. He knew Tyler liked her but he had no idea if she liked him back. He'd have to speak to Elena about that.

* * *

><p>He had a really great time with her. They watched three movies, shared a tub of ice cream, talked a fair bit then Damon took her out to hunt. He was surprised at how well she did, considering the last time she fed from a human she killed them but then it had been quite a few months since then. She was so pleased with herself and pleased with the fact Damon said he was proud of her, she almost totally forgot that they'd been watching movies all afternoon. Damon was hit with a bout of nerves when he was dropping her off home. He kind of didn't want to go home yet. He was after all having fun.<p>

"Do you want to do the movie thing again?" Damon asked her as he parked and she smiled.

"Sure." She nodded. "It was fun."

"Or... something different?" He asked then regretted it immediately as she looked really surprised.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked sceptically and he actually couldn't contain it so he laughed. He felt like an idiot. She looked kind of hurt by that and he covered his face with his hands in exasperation.

"Elena told me not to push it but this is ridiculous." He said then took his hands away from his face. "Yes, I'm asking you out." He nodded and her eyes widened. She realised then that he was laughing at himself as he was obviously nervous about it – which she found weird and oddly flattering.

"What do you mean Elena told you not to push it?" She asked curiously. It's not that she was opposed to going out with him she just wanted to make sure he meant it. Damon couldn't look at her for the next part.

"Well, since I was such a dick to you before I asked for her advice about whether or not you'd ever maybe consider giving me a second chance." Damon said as he looked out the windshield. Caroline was stunned that he would do that – especially going to Elena of all people for advice. She'd seen a very different side to him over the past few months and especially since the dare but that didn't mean she was an idiot and wouldn't be cautious.

"Why do you want to go out with me?" She asked.

"Well, I had fun with you last night and today." Damon said.

"Is this like a rebound thing?" She asked curiously and he finally looked at her.

"No, not at all." He said sincerely.

"So you like me?" She asked for confirmation and he nodded. "Alright, I'll go out with you." She agreed and he smiled softly at her. "But since this could be disastrous, let's keep this between us for a little while. It's possible that Bonnie, Stefan and Tyler could go nuts at this." She said amused and he smirked.

"Elena won't say anything." Damon replied with a nod.

"So when do you want to go on this date?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, it's only 8.30pm... want to go now?" He asked with a smirk.

"It depends where you want to go. Normally, I'd spend a while getting ready for a date." She pointed out and he chuckled.

"You still look beautiful in the morning with a hangover and last night's dress on... believe me, you don't need to get ready." He said sincerely and she giggled. That was a really sweet thing to say.

"Fine, Salvatore. Where are we going?" She asked amused and he smirked.

"There's a foam party on in a club a few towns over if you want to go to that." He said and she giggled. "Or there's a fair or an indoor ice skating rink." He said.

"I can't imagine you ice skating." She said surprised that he would suggest something like that.

"I can't do it very well." He chuckled. "But you might find it funny to watch me fall on my ass." He said and she giggled.

"Yeah, I have to see this." She agreed and he laughed then started driving.

* * *

><p>They drove to the ice skating rink and got boots then went out on the ice. Damon took Caroline's hand and they skated around together. He was a little off balance and she laughed at that. They rounded a corner and Damon fell and since they were holding hands, Caroline landed on top of him with a giggle and he smiled up at her. Their faces were inches away from each other and she leaned down and kissed him. He cupped her cheek with his free hand and kissed her back with a smile on his face. She pulled away and he smirked at her.<p>

"Most people probably don't get a kiss for causing a fall." Damon said amused and she laughed then pushed herself up to her feet. Damon jumped up on his feet then took both of her hands and started skating backwards with a smirk and her jaw dropped.

"You were totally faking." She said in disbelief and he chuckled.

"How else was I going to get you to kiss me?" Damon asked her amused and she laughed though that gave her butterflies.

"I should have known." She smiled. "Is there anything you don't have mad skills at?" She asked and he laughed.

"I'm not exactly what one would call a people person." He pointed out and she giggled. He let go of one of her hands then spun her around then into his arms and he skated round in circles almost like they were dancing.

"You know, I would never have thought you would be into this kind of date." She pointed out with a smile. She was really shocked at how sweet and romantic this was. He just shrugged.

"I wasn't always evil and destructive." He smirked at her. "When I was human and I liked a girl, I used to like nothing more than dancing with her." He said honestly and Caroline grinned.

"Good thing I like dancing then." She said and he chuckled.

"Is that so, Miss Forbes?" He asked amused and she laughed.

"It is, Mr Salvatore." She nodded and he smirked.

"Foam party it is then." He said and she giggled.

* * *

><p>After they'd been skating for almost an hour they left and went to the foam party club night. They danced and drank and had fun together. When they left they were both drenched. Normally, Damon would have had a major issue with getting the inside of his car covered in soapy water but he was too happy to care. He'd had such an interesting and fun day with her. Movies, vampire training, ice skating and clubbing all in one day? He wasn't sure he could ever let her go now.<p>

He dropped her home, they made out in the car for a bit which he found to be so normal and fun, then he left with a promise to call her the next day – and he damn well would... that was for sure. He drove back to the boarding house to be met with Stefan and Elena just going upstairs to bed.

"What happened to you?" Stefan asked confused as Damon was soaking wet with his hair plastered to his head but he couldn't have looked happier.

"Don't worry about it, Stefan." Damon smirked then walked past him. "Night." He called over his shoulder and went to his room. Stefan glanced at Elena who looked just as confused as he did.

"He's drenched in soapy water." Stefan said to Elena in disbelief and she giggled.

"It's Damon. Who the hell knows?" She asked him amused and he rolled his eyes and they went to bed.

* * *

><p>Damon woke up the following morning and smiled at the fact he could still smell Caroline in his bed. He'd had such a great time with her. He really wanted to see her again. She made everything fun and she made him laugh. Nobody made him really laugh wholeheartedly anymore, but she managed. He wanted to have fun but he couldn't think of a reason to see her that day. He didn't want to be too much but he promised he'd call so he did.<p>

"_Morning!_" She greeted happily.

"Morning." He smiled at the sound of her voice.

"_I still smell like soap._" She said and he chuckled.

"Yeah, so do I." He agreed amused. "I'm never going to get the smell of it out of my car." He said and she laughed.

"_Could be worse._" She replied.

"Yesterday was great." Damon said genuinely.

"_It was. Who knew you could be so much fun?_" She asked and he laughed.

"Fun enough to go on a second date?" He asked her curiously and she giggled.

"_Wasn't that kind of obvious from all the making out in the car?_" She asked and he laughed.

"Didn't hurt to ask, did it?" He asked amused.

"_Not at all._" She laughed. "_Well, what are you doing tonight?_" She asked and he grinned.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"_Since you've decided to be all fun and everything, there's a cave in the woods that has a lagoon in it if you want to go swimming?_" She asked and he smirked.

"Won't that be cold?" He asked her though he was going anyway.

"_I'll heat you up._" She replied and his eyes widened.

"Sold." He replied and she laughed.

"_Cool, pick me up when it gets dark. And bring towels._" She said and he chuckled.

"You just want to see me wet again." He pointed out and she giggled.

"_Isn't that why you're going?_" She asked and he grinned.

"You're a little minx." He said and she laughed.

"_Maybe, but it'll be fun. By the way, I'm not going to tell Elena about last night._" She said.

"Why not?" He asked surprised.

"_Since we're going on a second date then this is clearly some kind of 'thing' so until we know what that is, it would be better not to have to listen to the Broody Bunch and their opinions._" She said and Damon laughed loudly.

"The Broody Bunch. Love it." He smirked and she laughed. "So is this a trunks kind of thing?" He asked her and she giggled.

"_Yes, Damon. Wear trunks._" She said and he laughed.

"Had to at least try." He smirked and she giggled.

"_You wouldn't be you if you didn't._" She agreed. "_See you later?_"

"I'll text you when I'm leaving the boarding house." He agreed.

"_Okay, see you tonight._" She said happily.

"Tonight." He smiled then hung up. After a shower he got dressed then went downstairs to find Elena sitting with an eager smile on her face.

"Stefan's out hunting so tell me everything." She grinned and he chuckled.

"Everything about what?" Damon asked as he sat across from her.

"Yesterday, obviously." She said.

"Oh, we just watched a couple of movies then I left and went out on a date." He smirked.

"With who?" Elena asked surprised. She'd been sure that Damon was going to pursue Caroline so she was confused.

"Just this girl I met. This time, she's not meeting Stefan." Damon said and Elena sighed.

"That was crap." She agreed. "Valery was so awesome." She said.

"She was." Damon nodded.

"But what about Caroline?" She asked confused.

"What about her?" Damon asked.

"Yesterday you were thinking about asking her out." Elena pointed out.

"I changed my mind." Damon shrugged. It wasn't exactly a lie – he wasn't _thinking_ about it anymore. He'd done it – and it had gone great.

"Why?" She asked surprised.

"She doesn't see me that way." Damon said.

"How do you know?" Elena asked.

"It was just obvious. I got the 'friends' vibe from her." Damon lied. "Doesn't matter anyway. My date last night was great." He smirked.

"What's this girl's name?" Elena asked.

"I'll tell you if I'm still interested in a few weeks. I don't like this whole starting to see someone then it doesn't work out and everyone knows about it." Damon replied.

"That was Stefan that told everyone about Valery, not me." She said.

"I know and I do trust you, Elena. But this girl is great and I don't want to put any pressure on it. I will tell you when I know what's going on, okay?" He asked and she smiled.

"Okay." She nodded. She knew that was a big deal for him to trust her so she didn't push. "So just for confirmation, you don't want me to talk to Caroline for you." She said and he nodded.

"Not necessary." He said because it was true.

"Got it." She agreed.

* * *

><p>Damon was wearing a loose t-shirt and black sweatpants with his trunks underneath when he was about to leave the boarding house. He had towels and a change of clothes in a bag when he walked down the stairs. Stefan saw him and went over.<p>

"What on earth are you wearing?" Stefan asked stunned. He never saw Damon in anything other than the jeans and t-shirt or button up combo or a suit. He wouldn't have even thought Damon _owned_ sweatpants.

"What's the big deal?" Damon asked him.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Out." Damon replied.

"With?" Stefan asked.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Do you have a date?" Stefan asked and Damon smirked.

"Yes." Damon replied.

"Then why are you wearing that?" Stefan asked confused.

"When did you get so nosy?" Damon asked amused.

"Stefan, stop with the interrogation." Elena said as she entered the hallway. "Though, I don't think I've ever seen you in sweatpants." Elena said surprised and Damon chuckled.

"Why do you have towels with you?" Stefan asked pointing to the bag.

"Stefan." Damon said seriously. "Why do you need to know about everything I'm up to? I don't ask you what you're doing." Damon pointed out.

"You're just acting really weird." Stefan replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"How so?" Damon asked amused.

"You're suddenly nice-ish to everyone, even me sometimes, and you're going on all these random dates where you come home soaked in soapy water grinning like an idiot then today you're going out in sweatpants and I've never even seen you in sweatpants before. You haven't had random girls over here in a really long time, I haven't seen you feeding on humans, you haven't even been drinking much." Stefan said and Damon sighed.

"I'm going to say this once. So don't forget it because I'm not repeating myself." Damon said and Stefan nodded and stared at Damon intently. "I'm having fun, Stefan." Damon smiled softly. "Real fun, not feeding and whoring myself about fun, actual fun with interesting girls. I've accepted that I don't have the switch off anymore and after the bite and Klaus – I'm done moping around and wasting my eternity. I'm actually enjoying myself in a normal way, so give me a break. I'm not killing or compelling or anything so stop worrying so god damn much, will you?" Damon asked a little annoyed. Stefan was too shocked to speak but Elena already kind of knew all that so she smiled at him.

"I'll get him to stop brooding, Damon. Go have a nice time." She smiled and he smirked at her.

"I will. Thanks, Elena." He winked then left the hall and went out the front door.

"He's trying to be happy, Stefan. Please just let him." Elena said touching his arm softly.

"Alright." Stefan nodded in agreement. "I do want him to be happy."

* * *

><p>Damon heard what Elena and Stefan said after he left and he rolled his eyes at them. He was already happy. There weren't any supernatural threats, he wasn't in love with Elena, he was getting along with everyone reasonably well and he had a swimming date with Caroline Forbes. Couldn't be better. He drove over to her house after texting her that he was on his way and she hurried out to the car just as he parked it and jumped in the front seat.<p>

"Hey." She kissed him.

"You do still smell like soap." He said amused and she laughed.

"So do you." She smirked. "Though the whole car does."

"So where's this cave?" He asked and she smiled. They drove into the woods for a while and Caroline directed him. When they got close enough she told him to pull over then the two of them walked through the woods for a while. They came to a cave mouth and Caroline pulled out a little lamp from her bag then the two of them went inside. Damon was surprised at the large size of the lagoon when they got there and Caroline pulled out a couple more lamps and put them around the place so there would be enough light for them to see really well. Damon pulled off his t-shirt and sweatpants then did a canon ball into the water and Caroline giggled as she pulled off her jeans and top. Damon popped up out of the water and smirked. "That is a very nice bikini." He said and she laughed then stuck her toe into the water. "C'mon, jump." He grinned.

"It's cold." She said. "I'm going to have to ease into it." She said and he smirked. He sped out of the water and had her lifted bridal style before she could register the movement.

"What happened to keeping me warm?" Damon asked her amused as her eyes widened.

"This is going to be freezing, isn't it?" She asked him and he chuckled then jumped the two of them in. Caroline giggled as she came back up to the surface. "You ass." She said and he laughed. "You know, Elena was asking questions about you today at lunch." Caroline said and Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"Such as?" Damon asked.

"She wanted to know who the mystery girl you went on a date with last night was and was wondering if I knew." Caroline said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"You said not to tell them." Damon pointed out.

"I just told her I didn't know you went out with." Caroline shrugged.

"What else did she ask?" Damon asked.

"She just wanted to know if I was having fun hanging out with you." Caroline said.

"If you really want to keep me a secret, all our dates will have to be like this." Damon said and Caroline was surprised at his whole sentence. He obviously wanted to keep seeing her.

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"Away from public eyes." Damon shrugged.

"Look, it's not that I don't want people to know it's just everyone around us would have something to say about this and I get that enough just for being a vampire. It kind of feels nice to have something fun that's also private." She said. Damon couldn't help liking the idea a bit more then as he was quite a private person himself.

"Tyler and Bonnie will probably be the most vocal." Damon agreed.

"Bonnie doesn't mind you so much anymore. But Tyler could be really pissed." She said.

"That's because he's in love with you." Damon replied.

"I know." She nodded.

"Do you feel something back? Is that why you're friends with him?" Damon asked curiously as he swam slowly over to where she stood in the water.

"We're friends because we have things in common supernaturally but no, I only see him as a friend. I wouldn't be here with you if I wanted Tyler." She said. He reached forward and put his arms around her waist and pulled her a little closer.

"Good. I don't share well with others." He said and she felt a little stunned again. It was obvious that Damon liked her. She was starting to really like him too and that kind of scared her a little.

"Are you actually serious about this?" Caroline asked him softly.

"You mean am I serious about dating you?" Damon asked and she nodded. "Yes." He nodded.

"Then I think we should probably have a talk about a couple of things, don't you?" She asked.

"You can ask me anything you want and I'll answer honestly." He nodded then let her go to give her some space. He sunk down into the shallow water to sit down so just his neck and head were above the water and she did the same across from him.

"Why did you suddenly decide you wanted to date me?" She asked and he shrugged.

"It wasn't sudden. I've thought a lot about things over the last few months and I realised that I actually want a relationship. I want someone in my life. I'm fed up with one night stands and girls who don't actually know me. I've dealt with turning my emotions back on so that's not freaking me out anymore. We spent a little time together here and there over the last few months and I think you're a nice girl. Hanging out with you at the boarding house then yesterday was the most fun I've had for a while and I wanted to see if it could be something more than just hanging out. I am incredibly sorry for what happened when we first met and I would understand if you don't want to go there because of that." He said and she was shocked that he would reveal that much to her but it made her see that he was serious about it.

"What about Elena?" She asked curiously.

"What about her?" Damon asked confused.

"Don't you have feelings for her?" Caroline asked and Damon shook his head.

"No. I thought I was in love with her but I wasn't and I'm not. I do care about her as a friend but not more than that." Damon said. "Also, I was dating a girl last month and I realised that I'm not interested in just dating someone for a couple of weeks so you should think about that." Damon said.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"As in I don't want flings. I'd like to meet a girl that I could be with for the foreseeable future." He said and she nodded. She would kind of like that too.

"What happened to the girl you were dating?" She asked.

"After like 9 dates she talked me into letting her meet Stefan and when she came to the boarding house she broke up with me because she saw Stefan kill her sister with Klaus." Damon said and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! What did you do?" Caroline asked stunned and Damon sighed.

"I compelled her to forget about me and Stefan being vampires then she left." Damon said sadly. Caroline could see that it had been tough for him to do. "It didn't even bother her that I was a vampire; she just couldn't obviously be around her sister's killer." Damon shrugged.

"I get it." Caroline nodded. "You're really different now." She said.

"I think I'm more like how I was when I was human now." He replied. "It's taken a long while to get to this point but it's kind of nice actually. It's nice having friends and being able to go on dates and not have blood be the only thing I give a crap about." He said.

"Is that what it's like with no emotions?" She asked and he nodded.

"Your whole life is pure instinct. If you're hungry, you go eat. If you're horny, you go get laid. If you're pissed, you go kill someone. That's about it." He said. "When you do start to feel again it comes back gradually. It's not like you just switch it right back on and everything floods back."

"Wasn't that hard?" She asked and he chuckled.

"The hardest thing I've ever had to do. I don't think I've ever been as miserable as I was when I started feeling again." He admitted. "I even tried to turn it off again when Rose died but it didn't work." Damon said. "It was just blinding guilt and loneliness and pure despair." He said. "But gradually I've managed to deal with all of that, or live with it at least." He said. "So my emotions aren't all over the place anymore and I've accepted that I feel." He said.

"So you think you're ready to have a real relationship?" She asked curiously.

"Yes." He nodded. "If I'm really going to live forever, I don't want to be alone. I want to find someone to share a life with who I can get to know and let them know me and trust. In my day they would have used the word 'companion' as girlfriend doesn't really sum up what I want in the long run. I know it would obviously start that way but I'm past the point of flings and one night stands." He explained.

"Would you be monogamous in this companionship you're talking about?" She asked curiously.

"Completely." He nodded. "I know it seems hard to believe but if I have actual feelings for a girl, I don't notice other women." He said. She did believe that.

"You did a lot of things to hurt me, Damon, but everyone can see the difference in you. You aren't the guy that I met at the beginning anymore so I'm willing to see what happens between us if you promise to never switch off your emotions again." She said.

"I promise." He said immediately.

"Good." She smiled then swam over and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, they were going camping in the woods for the night. They saw each other at least briefly every day if they didn't have a date. Nobody knew they were seeing each other still but they were both kind of enjoying sneaking around so they decided to leave it for a short while longer. Elena had organised an early dinner for everyone to be at as she'd thoroughly enjoyed her party and wanted to hang out with everyone again. Damon went to the dinner just so he could see Caroline even if they couldn't act like they were seeing each other. They were all sat around the table. Damon was on one side next to Ric and Jeremy and Caroline was across from him next to Bonnie and Tyler. Elena was sitting at the end between Damon and Caroline and Stefan was between Tyler and Jeremy. Caroline was trying really hard not to pay any attention to Damon but he was making it difficult by running his foot up her leg and she was trying not to laugh. He was a master of hiding his emotions so he just looked bored and disinterested. He got an idea then got his phone out from his pocket and sent a text discretely under the table and nobody noticed. Caroline of course had her phone on at full volume which made Damon want to roll his eyes. She got her phone out and blushed and giggled causing everyone to look at her. His text said:<p>

**I'm going to have my way with you tonight ;)**

Damon was thoroughly amused by the way everyone was looking at her wanting to know what her text said. He quickly got his phone out from his pocket again and typed another text which nobody noticed. She'd been so busy trying to look like it was no big deal, she hadn't turned the volume off yet.

**Cat got your tongue? You know I have a very flexible tongue...**

Her eyes widened and she switched her phone off then put it in her pocket. Damon was trying not to laugh at the very visible blush on her cheeks.

"Who's texting you?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Uh... it was just one of those annoying sales texts." She lied and Damon tried to hide his smirk.

"Then why are you blushing?" Jeremy asked her amused.

"I'm not blushing." She rolled her eyes and Damon tried again not to laugh at her getting flustered.

"Yeah, you kind of are." Bonnie giggled. "Oh, c'mon, who's it from?" She asked and Caroline sighed.

"Fine... I... have a stalker." She said and Damon couldn't stop the laugh that escaped then and everyone shot him a scowl.

"Damon, that's not funny." Tyler said to him and Damon shook with silent laughter.

"Yeah, Damon. Not funny." Caroline glared at him and he smirked.

"It's ridiculous, Barbie." Damon pointed out. "If you had a stalker, which I don't believe you do, by the way, you could just eat them. What are you so worried about?" Damon smirked at her.

"Good point." Jeremy said in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you could just compel them to stop stalking you." Bonnie said to her seriously and Damon laughed at Caroline's mortified expression. Clearly that was the first thing she thought of and it backfired so Damon nudged her leg with his foot again and she blushed crimson. Damon was so amused by this. She kicked his foot though making him choke on the drink he was drinking and both of them laughed.

"You kicked me." Damon said in mock horror and she scowled at him.

"You're an ass, you deserved it." She said and he laughed again causing everyone to give him funny looks.

"Anyway, I was thinking we could all have a few drinks tonight and maybe have a repeat of the after party on my birthday." Elena said happily ignoring Damon. Everyone agreed except Ric who declined and Caroline and Damon didn't say anything. "Caroline, you in?" Elena asked.

"I can't. I'm going up to my dad's house tonight." She lied and Elena nodded.

"Damon?" She asked.

"Busy." He said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Doing what?" She asked curiously.

"I'm getting laid." Damon said amused and Caroline blushed again but nobody noticed.

"Is that a nice thing to say?" Stefan asked him annoyed.

"My girl doesn't mind." Damon smirked.

"How do you know?" Stefan asked.

"Because, I got her a present to make up for being an ass." Damon said with a shrug and Caroline tried to hide her happy look at that.

"Why are you taking a tent with you?" Stefan asked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why were you going through my bag?" Damon asked him annoyed.

"Yeah, what do you need a tent for?" Elena asked him curiously and he sighed.

"I'm going camping, obviously." Damon said. "That's usually what a tent is used for, I believe." He said sarcastically.

"Is this the same girl that you told me about two weeks ago?" Elena asked curiously. It hadn't been two weeks since that conversation but it was two weeks since Elena's birthday.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded.

"Is she your girlfriend now?" Elena asked wanting all the details and Damon smirked. Damon noticed that Caroline was staring at him intently wondering what he would say.

"Why?" Damon asked her amused. Caroline rolled her eyes a little but only Damon noticed and he chuckled. Everyone at the table was staring at him wondering about it too. They all knew that Damon had been secretly seeing someone and they were all dying to know who the girl that managed to get Damon Salvatore to settle down was.

"Because you've seen this girl like every day for two weeks and nobody knows anything about her." Elena said and Damon shrugged.

"We haven't had 'the talk', so I can't answer that yet." Damon said doing finger quotations and everything.

"Are you going to have 'the talk'?" Elena asked copying his finger quotations.

"Were you always such a Nosy Nancy?" Damon asked and everyone laughed.

"The fact you won't talk about it only makes us nosier." Stefan pointed out.

"Is it a girl?" Jeremy asked amused and Damon laughed.

"I don't think a guy would look that hot in a bikini." He smirked and they laughed. Caroline smiled a little at that.

"Do you want her to be your girlfriend?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded and Caroline smiled while she drank from her glass so it wouldn't be obvious but Damon saw it.

"Fine, so if 'the talk' goes well, can we meet her then?" Elena asked him and he chuckled.

"No." He said amused and everyone laughed.

"Why not?" Elena asked with a pout.

"I told you that already though." Damon pointed out. "Why do you want to meet her anyway?" Damon asked.

"So we can go on double dates." Elena grinned and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Like I would ever go on a double date with my brother." Damon said dryly and they laughed.

"Stefan and I have been on a double date with Bonnie and Jeremy." Elena pointed out.

"Elena, I've had to put up with him for over a century and a half, I'm not wasting the time with my girl seeing Stefan." Damon said and all the girls said 'aww' including Caroline who was smiling and the boys laughed.

"Damon's totally whipped." Jeremy said amused and Damon rolled his eyes.

"You can't say anything Mr I Call Bonnie 400 Times a Day." Damon smirked and everyone laughed. Everyone knew that Jeremy called Bonnie all the time or texted her if he wasn't with her.

"Care, I totally forgot to tell you. You know Derek from English?" Bonnie asked.

"Derek Hobbs?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Yeah. He likes you." Bonnie said. Damon made a mental note to compel the guy to fuck off.

"So?" Caroline asked sceptically.

"He's hot." Elena smiled.

"You should go out with him." Bonnie grinned. "Apparently he's asking you to the Winter Dance."

"No thanks." Caroline said immediately and Damon smirked.

"What's wrong with him?" Elena asked amused.

"I just don't see him like that." She replied.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked and Damon felt himself get a little annoyed.

"This is so juvenile. Let's go get a drink." Damon said to Ric who nodded and the two of them left the table. Caroline was kind of worried that Damon would be pissed at that but tried not to let it show.

"I just don't want to." Caroline said to Bonnie.

"What about Henry McKenna?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't try to set me up, Bonnie. I'm not interested, okay?" Caroline asked.

"Why not though? It's been months since you and Matt broke up. I figured you'd want to get out there." Bonnie said.

"I just... don't want to go through the whole dating a human then having them find out I'm a vampire again." She said. "Besides, I'm enjoying being single." She smiled.

"Makes sense. Matt was an ass about it all." Elena agreed.

* * *

><p>Damon and Ric went into the library and Damon poured them both a drink. Damon noticed that Ric looked really amused.<p>

"What?" Damon asked him. Ric walked over to the little block of paper and wrote something down and handed it to Damon.

_You're dating Caroline?_ Damon's jaw dropped and he looked up at Ric.

"How?" Damon asked surprised then handed the paper back to Ric and he wrote again knowing that they obviously didn't want everyone knowing.

_I was sitting right next to you. I saw you texting and her facial expressions when you were talking about her. And I saw you both the other day at the movie theatre in the next town over and you were all over each other._ Ric wrote and Damon chuckled.

"Don't tell anyone." Damon whispered and Ric shook his head.

"I won't." He promised. "Why aren't you telling anyone?" Ric whispered in Damon's ear. Damon took the paper then wrote on it and handed it to Ric.

_We wanted to see what it was before getting everyone's unwanted opinions about it._

Ric nodded then threw the paper into the fire as it was full anyway.

"Is it real?" Ric asked.

"Yeah." Damon nodded with a smile.


	3. Weeks

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>I Dare You<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Caroline left the boarding house first and Damon left about twenty minutes after her and picked her up at her mother's house since the Sheriff was at work. She jumped into the car and crashed her lips to Damon's and he kissed back eagerly. It had been kind of weird being in a room with her and having to pretend that they weren't seeing each other.<p>

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" She asked with a smile when she pulled away and he chuckled.

"Did I stutter when I said that in the boarding house?" He asked her amused and she giggled and rolled her eyes. He drove away from the house then and they headed towards the woods.

"I want that too." She said.

"Is this 'the talk' then?" He asked and she laughed.

"Sure, why not?" She asked.

"What does that involve? I don't think I've ever had this elusive talk before." He smirked and she grinned.

"I guess we set up our relationship rules." She said. "The obvious one is no seeing anyone else." She said and he shrugged.

"I haven't even looked at anyone else since your dare so that's kind of a moot point." Damon smirked at her and she grinned.

"Me neither." She smiled.

"I want you to have a talk with Tyler." Damon said and Caroline looked confused.

"About what?" She asked.

"Tell him that it's never going to happen between you." Damon said.

"You don't have anything to worry about with Tyler." She said softly.

"After you left, I overheard him and Bonnie talking about you. Tyler is planning to make his move soon since he took your explanation of why you don't want to date those guys the wrong way. He seems to think you meant you would date a supernatural." Damon said. "And since you hang out with him all the time, he needs to be told in no uncertain terms that it's not going to happen." Damon said.

"God, this is just awkward. I told him before that I wasn't interested." She muttered.

"Yeah, but when was that?" Damon asked.

"Before he left with Jules." Caroline said.

"Exactly. Months ago. You've spent a lot of time with him since then." Damon pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess." She agreed. "Maybe I should stop hanging out with him so much." She said.

"If you want to do that." Damon shrugged. "You don't have to do that for me though. I don't care if you want to be friends with him as long as there isn't more to it." He said.

"I care about Tyler like I care about Elena. I wouldn't go out with her either." Caroline said and he chuckled.

"If you want to have a serious discussion you can't be putting girl on girl action in my head." He said and she laughed.

"Sorry. Just making a point." She smiled. "What was Bonnie saying?"

"She was encouraging him to go for it because she thinks you like him back." Damon said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't. I better call her and tell her that I don't or she'll concoct some big set up with him." She muttered.

"Ric knows about us, by the way." Damon said and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"How?" She asked stunned.

"He saw us at the movies the other day." Damon said and she giggled.

"You mean when you had me pinned against the wall kissing me to death?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Exactly." He smirked and she laughed.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"Just that he's happy for us and won't tell anyone." Damon said.

"I like Ric. He's cool." She smiled.

"If you're calling Bonnie, don't tell her I told you that." Damon said as she got her phone out.

"I won't." She smiled then dialled Bonnie's number. "Just ignore anything I say." Caroline said and Damon chuckled.

"_Hey, Care!_" Bonnie answered.

"Hey, Bon. You know I was thinking about what you said about the dance and I just wanted to ask if you could maybe let Derek and Henry down gently for me? It'll be less embarrassing if you do it than I do it." She said.

"_Sure. I'll do that. Is there anyone you want to go with?_" She asked curiously.

"No, but I have a feeling Tyler is going to ask me and I'm really worried about it." Caroline lied and Damon smirked at her.

"_Why are you worried about that? I thought you liked him._" Bonnie said confused.

"Not like that. I like him as a friend only and if he asks me out or something it'll just make things even weirder and we'll have to stop being friends." Caroline said.

"_So you don't have any feelings for Tyler at all?_" Bonnie asked surprised.

"None." Caroline replied. "It actually makes me kind of uncomfortable that he has them for me. I wish he'd be less obvious about it." Caroline said.

"_Do you like someone else?_" Bonnie asked.

"Uh..." Caroline replied unsure what to say and Damon covered his mouth so he wouldn't laugh at the situation she'd gotten herself into.

"_You do!_" Bonnie exclaimed.

"No, no." Caroline said hurriedly.

"_Don't lie to me, Forbes. Who?_" She asked curiously.

"Uh... you might not believe me if I told you." Caroline said.

"_I swear I won't tell anyone._" Bonnie said.

"No, never mind. It's pointless anyway." Caroline said.

"_Why? Does he have a girlfriend?_" She asked surprised.

"Uh... yeah, I guess." She replied.

"_You guess? He either does or he doesn't... wait... do you like... you like Damon?_" She asked in disbelief and Damon was trying not to crack up.

"Uh..." Caroline replied.

"_Oh my god! You totally like Damon!_" She exclaimed and Damon laughed quietly enough that Bonnie wouldn't hear.

"So, I better go. Shouldn't be driving while on the phone." Caroline said hurriedly as that conversation totally didn't go as she'd hoped and Damon was cracking up.

"_Don't you hang up on me, Caroline!_" Bonnie warned.

"Fine, I like Damon." Caroline muttered and Damon winked at her.

"_You kind of have terrible timing, don't you think?_" Bonnie asked her and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"What?" Caroline asked stunned.

"_Well, he's seeing someone now. If you'd liked him like three weeks ago you probably could have had a shot._" Bonnie said and even Damon looked stunned.

"I'm surprised you of all people would say that." Caroline said echoing Damon's thoughts.

"_I kind of get it, Care. Now that he isn't being an ass 24/7, I can see the appeal. He is really quite gorgeous after all._" Bonnie said and Damon smirked at Caroline who laughed. She figured Bonnie would be mortified if she knew Damon heard that.

"Don't let him hear you say that." Caroline said amused.

"_Like I'd ever let Damon hear me say that._" Bonnie said deadpan and Caroline shook with laughter as did Damon though he was trying to keep it quiet so they wouldn't be caught.

"So it wouldn't bother you if down the line I went out with him?" Caroline asked curiously.

"_Ooh, are we going to get rid of this girl he likes?_" Bonnie asked and Damon's jaw dropped and Caroline giggled.

"No, it's just a hypothetical." Caroline said amused at Damon's stunned expression.

"_No, it wouldn't bother me. Tyler would be pissed though. He was furious about that dare. Oh my god! Did you do the dare? I totally forgot about that!_" Bonnie said.

"Tyler can be as pissed as he wants. It's not his business. Yeah, I did the dare." Caroline said.

"_And?_" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Well, I like him now, don't I?" Caroline said dryly and Damon winked at her.

"_How did that happen?_" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, crap. Bon, I have to go. I'm being pulled over by a cop car." Caroline said then hung up and Damon burst out laughing.

"You little fibber." Damon smirked at her.

"Bonnie always wants to know way too many details about everything." Caroline said.

"What did she mean by getting rid of a girl?" Damon asked and Caroline laughed.

"A take down." Caroline said. "Girls are evil, you know." Caroline smirked at him. "If a girl likes a guy and he has a girlfriend, her friends will get rid of the girlfriend so the guy is single." Caroline said and Damon blinked in surprise.

"I just can't imagine Bonnie doing something like that." Damon said stunned and Caroline laughed.

"Bonnie is the take down master. Don't kid yourself." Caroline said and Damon chuckled.

"Did you plan to tell her you like me?" Damon asked and Caroline sighed.

"Well, no." She admitted and he nodded.

"Will Bonnie tell Tyler to back off now?" Damon asked curiously.

"Yeah." Caroline said. "Tyler liking me doesn't actually bother me but if Bonnie thinks it's making me uncomfortable she'll say something... That's why I went a little overboard on the bitching." She explained and he chuckled.

"I did notice your kitten paws turn into tiger claws." Damon teased and she giggled.

"Did you really get me a present?" She asked and he laughed.

"Maybe." He sing-songed.

"Maybe?" She asked amused.

"Open the glove compartment." He said and she did. She found a little blue Tiffany's box sitting there and she took it out.

"This?" She asked him with a smile and he nodded. She opened the box and found a silver links charm bracelet with a Tiffany's blue ice skate charm and she grinned. "This is so sweet of you." She smiled at him and he smirked. She was stunned that he would get her something so sentimental considering their first date had been ice skating.

"It's customary to get a girl a gift when you ask her to be your girlfriend." Damon said.

"I love it." She said and he smiled.

"Apparently you can get extra things to add to it... I wasn't really listening to the sales girl when she rambled on about it." He admitted and she laughed. "What are they called?" He asked.

"Charms." She replied.

"Right. Well, the girl said that if I get you anymore of them I've to take the bracelet back in and they'll put them on." Damon said and she smiled.

"Careful, if you keep being sweet you're going to make me fall in love with you." Caroline said in mock warning and he chuckled.

"That kind of is the plan, Barbie." He said and her stomach fluttered.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, they parked the car and walked deep into the woods and up to the top of a hill. Damon set up the tent at vampire speed so it was done in seconds and Caroline giggled at him. They set their stuff inside then Caroline took out blankets and lay them on the ground next to the tent and the two of them lay down next to each other. Caroline pulled out the bracelet from the box and handed it to him.<p>

"Will you put it on for me?" She smiled softly. He took it from her then fitted it around her left wrist and closed the clasp and he smiled at her. She pulled him down to her and kissed him. "You would think that camping out in the middle of the woods at night would be dangerous." She giggled and he smirked.

"I'm the most dangerous thing in these woods. Nothing could touch you." He said softly and she grinned.

"And you say you're not a romantic." She teased and he shrugged.

"I suppose I might be a romantic in my own way." Damon said.

"I like it." She smiled.

"Well, that's all that matters." He agreed. He was lying with his upper body over her and his legs off to the side and was supported on his elbows as his face hovered above hers.

"So did you mean your text message?" She asked curiously and he chuckled.

"I was just teasing you, trying to make you laugh." Damon said.

"You don't want to?" She asked surprised.

"Well, obviously I want to. Have you seen you?" He asked and she giggled. "I can wait. There's no rush." He shrugged.

"That's very un-Damon-like of you." She said amused.

"You aren't just some girl, Caroline." He replied sincerely and she smiled.

"And If I want to?" She asked him.

"Then it's your move." He replied and she leaned up and kissed him – making her move.

* * *

><p>Caroline found the experience to have a movie-like quality; soft and tender under the stars with the guy who only wanted her. It was perfect. When they were finished Damon pulled her into his arms and held her to him and they just lay there under the blanket for a while. Damon was shocked that sex could be like that. It was a completely different experience for him than any other he'd had. He absently traced soft circles on her back and she felt so safe in his arms – yes, she understood the irony but he wasn't like that anymore. He realised that if she felt the same way about him that he was feeling about her, this was going to be long term and he was happy about that, so he made a decision.<p>

"I'm going to buy a house in or near Mystic Falls." Damon said to her softly.

"Really? Why?" She asked surprised.

"Because the boarding house isn't really a home and it looks like I'm staying for a while." Damon said and she smiled.

"What kind of house would you buy?" She asked curiously.

"Somewhere on the outskirts of town near the woods without too many other houses around." Damon shrugged. "Probably two or three bedrooms." He shrugged. "Maybe a little outside of Mystic Falls." He said. "Maybe like a farmhouse." He said.

"That would be nice." She agreed. "When do you think you'll start looking?" She asked.

"In the next couple of weeks." He said. "Why?" He asked curiously.

"Can I come look with you?" She asked and he smiled down at her cute fake innocent expression.

"You'll have to come and point out everything that's wrong with them or I'll miss it." He smirked and she giggled.

* * *

><p>They lay talking for hours then when they were tired they moved into the tent and curled up together and went to sleep. In the early hours of the morning, Damon's eyes snapped open and he groaned.<p>

"Damon?" He heard from outside the tent. Caroline's eyes opened sleepily and she looked at Damon in confusion.

"It's just Stefan." Damon muttered and she nodded. "What do you want Stefan?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Can you come out here for a second?" Stefan asked in a whisper and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back in a minute." Damon said to Caroline then kissed her softly and she nodded. He pulled on his jeans then snuck out of the tent and walked over to Stefan. "What?" Damon asked annoyed.

"I was just out hunting and caught your scent." Stefan shrugged.

"You had to wake me up for that?" Damon asked annoyed.

"I just figured I'd ask how it went." Stefan said quietly, unaware that Damon's girlfriend was a vampire – Caroline no less.

"How what went?" Damon asked confused.

"Well, did you have 'the talk'?" Stefan asked and Damon chuckled.

"You're such a dumbass, Stefan. You could have just asked me that when I got home." Damon said. "Yes, she's my girlfriend now. Can you buzz off?" Damon asked and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, let me meet her, I heard you talking to her." Stefan pleaded and Damon sighed. He walked over to the tent and popped his head in and looked at Caroline and she nodded then pulled her own clothes on.

"You can't tell anyone, Stefan." Damon warned. "Not even Elena. If you do, I will kick your rabbit eating ass." Damon said.

"I swear." Stefan said.

"Fine." Damon muttered as Caroline was fully dressed. "Meet my girlfriend." Damon said then Caroline popped out of the tent and Stefan nearly fell over in shock. His jaw was practically touching the ground.

"Hi, Stefan." Caroline waved to him.

"Oh my god!" Stefan exclaimed and both Damon and Caroline laughed at him.

"Why are you out hunting at 4am?" Caroline asked him confused.

"How the hell did this happen?" Stefan asked in disbelief ignoring her question.

"We just hung out a couple of times then went on a date and it just happened." Caroline shrugged and Damon put his arm around her shoulders as she shivered a little from the cold. He was a bit on the cold side too considering he was only wearing jeans.

"Everything at dinner totally makes sense now." Stefan said and Damon smirked. "How long has this been going on?" He asked.

"Two weeks." Damon shrugged.

"Why don't you want anyone to know?" Stefan asked curiously.

"We wanted to know what it was before everyone put their two cents in about it." Caroline replied.

"That means you heard everything Tyler said." Stefan said to Damon in disbelief and Damon nodded.

"That's been taken care of." Damon shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Stefan asked raising an eyebrow.

"It means I called Bonnie and told her that I don't see Tyler that way. She'll pass it along." Caroline said.

"So you've been sneaking off to see Caroline every day for two weeks?" Stefan asked Damon and he chuckled.

"I don't know that sneaking off is the right term when I tell you that I'm going out." Damon replied amused. "It's not like I'm jumping out of my window." Damon smirked.

"Does anyone know about this?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Ric." Caroline replied.

"How does he know?" Stefan asked annoyed.

"He caught us." Damon shrugged.

"Oh." Stefan said. "This is weird." He said and they laughed.

"Why?" Caroline asked curiously.

"It just is." Stefan said. "You're like bubbly and sweet and colourful and he's like something out of the Addams family." Stefan said and both of them laughed loudly.

"Does that make me Gomez?" Damon asked amused. "He's like the only one with hair, right?" He asked and Caroline giggled.

"Stefan, you're being dramatic. We actually have a lot in common." Caroline said to him.

"Anyway, this is why we didn't tell anyone. Did we sit and ask you and Elena lots of pointless questions when you got together?" Damon asked. "It's 4am. Go get yourself a squirrel then go home and sleep." Damon said annoyed.

"Fine, but we should really talk about this." Stefan said to Damon and Caroline sighed in annoyance.

"Why? It's really not your business, Stefan. And if you're going to go into some rant about Damon being a dick, don't. You're really not in a position to judge either of us considering you've killed more recently than we have." Caroline said and Damon smirked at her while Stefan's jaw dropped.

"You told her about Valery?" Stefan asked surprised and a little hurt.

"Yep." Damon nodded.

"Anyway, I'm tired and fed up with this. Good night, Stefan." Caroline said then went back into the tent and Damon grinned at Stefan.

"Coming, dear." Damon said amused then jumped into the tent behind her and zipped it up while Stefan trudged away. Caroline got undressed again and put her pyjamas on as she'd just been naked before and Damon swapped his jeans for boxers and the two of them cuddled up under the covers. "Best girlfriend ever." Damon said then kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"He deserved it. He was being a tool." She said and Damon chuckled.

"Stefan always thinks he knows best." Damon said.

"Yeah, well, he's busy killing innocent forest creatures right now and we're snuggled up in bed..." She said and he laughed.

* * *

><p>A week later, Damon was meeting Ric at the Grill as he wanted to ask him something. Damon had avoided any major conversations with Stefan about Caroline but thankfully Stefan kept his mouth shut. He saw Caroline every day but he was fed up with always having to go out for dates with her. He wanted movie nights and just to even sleep next to her so he had to get a house. He knew it was kind of extreme but feelings happened rapidly as a vampire so he felt really quite strongly for her and knew that he'd be staying in Mystic Falls for the foreseeable future as she wanted to finish her senior year in High School and he thought buying a house was less extreme than asking her to run away with him. Ric turned up and sat next to him at the bar minutes after he arrived. Damon looked around the bar for any of the Broody Bunch as Caroline called them but nobody was there. They spoke for a little while but Ric knew that Damon had a real reason for calling him to meet him.<p>

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Ric asked and Damon chuckled.

"Well... I was wondering if you'd do me a favour." Damon said and Ric looked a little surprised.

"Depends what it is." Ric said.

"I hate the boarding house and I'm buying a house. I was wondering if I could put it in your name so that no vampires except me and Caroline can get in." Damon said and Ric chuckled.

"Yeah, that's fine." Ric nodded. "Though I overheard Bonnie telling Stefan that she had a spell that would do the same thing for vampires since the boarding house one broke when Elena died." Ric said.

"Okay, I'll ask her and get back to you." Damon nodded.

* * *

><p>Damon ran into Bonnie in the town square a few days later.<p>

"Hey, Damon." She said.

"Bonnie." Damon nodded. "You don't happen to need any favours do you?" Damon asked and she laughed.

"What do you want?" She smirked at him and he chuckled.

"I'm buying a house and Ric said you knew a spell that could make it so I can invite vampires in." He said and she nodded.

"Not just vampires. Nobody can get in without an invitation." She said and he grinned.

"Even better." Damon smirked.

"Let me know when you get your house and I'll do it for you." She said.

"Thank you, I owe you one." Damon said and she smiled.

"Who are you going to invite in?" Bonnie asked amused.

"Ric, you, Barbie and my girlfriend." Damon shrugged.

"Not Stefan and Elena?" Bonnie asked surprised and Damon chuckled.

"I'm buying a house to get away from them, what do you think?" Damon asked amused and she laughed.

"Why Caroline?" Bonnie asked curiously and Damon smirked. He knew why she was asking that.

"I sometimes hang out with her." Damon replied.

"Really?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"We have the same taste in old movies so we watch one together sometimes." Damon shrugged.

"You think this girl you're seeing is going to stick around for a while?" Bonnie asked curiously and Damon chuckled.

"Why? Gilbert not doing it for you anymore?" Damon winked at her and she blushed and laughed at his insinuation.

"Shut up, Damon." She said and he laughed.

"Why? Do you know someone interested in me?" Damon asked her amused and her eyes widened.

"Uh..." She said and he smirked.

"You do." He said amused. "Who?" He asked though he knew already.

"Just a cheerleader in school." Bonnie said and Damon rolled his eyes dramatically.

"There will only ever be one cheerleader in my life and she's blonde, blue eyed and a shopaholic." Damon said to her honestly and Bonnie's jaw dropped knowing he meant Caroline.

"What does that mean?" She asked and Damon smirked.

"Think about it." Damon winked at her then took off. Bonnie had no idea what he meant by that. Elena and Bonnie had been cheerleaders too and they were sort of in his life... so what did he mean? Bonnie wanted to tell Caroline that he said that but on the other hand she didn't want to give her false hope either and it was possible that Damon was messing with Bonnie just to confuse her so she decided to just think about it then ask him another time.

"Confusing God damn vampire." Bonnie muttered. Damon had heard her obviously and he laughed a little from his vantage point. He knew the little witch would go into overdrive thinking that one over and he smirked amused.

* * *

><p>It was exactly a month since their first date and Elena was having another dinner party at the boarding house. Damon was thrilled that Tyler wouldn't be there so he agreed to go to it... after about fifteen minutes of nagging from Elena. This time Elena sat next to Ric and Bonnie on one side and Caroline and Stefan sat on the other. Damon was between Caroline and Elena at one end and Jeremy was on the other end next to Bonnie. They finished their meal and Damon smiled softly when Caroline took his hand under the table. He interlaced their fingers right away.<p>

"Aww, what are you smiling about?" Elena asked him with a smile.

"Me?" Damon asked her confused. He had to concentrate better on hiding things between them in future.

"Yes, you." Elena replied.

"Just remembering a kill I particularly enjoyed." Damon lied and Elena laughed.

"You're such a little liar. You're totally thinking about your girlfriend, aren't you?" Elena said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous." Damon said and they laughed.

"It doesn't make you any less of a vicious vampire just because you're smitten." Elena pointed out and Damon chuckled.

"How are things going with the mystery girl?" Jeremy asked him amused and Damon shrugged.

"Fine." He replied.

"Fine? That's it?" Elena asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Damon asked amused.

"Something more than 'fine'." Elena said.

"Like?" Damon smirked.

"Well, do you see yourself still going out with her in like a few months time?" Elena asked and Damon smirked.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded and Caroline squeezed his hand softly and he returned it.

"Why are you still keeping this girl a secret?" Jeremy asked curiously and Damon shrugged.

"Is it so difficult to believe that I just want to get to know her before everyone starts with the opinions?" Damon asked.

"Why would we have opinions?" Elena asked confused.

"Don't you always?" Damon asked amused and Elena rolled her eyes then noticed Caroline's wrist.

"Care, that bracelet is beautiful. The charm is so cute." Elena said. "Where'd you get it?" She asked with a smile and Damon was trying to keep his face indifferent.

"Uh..." She replied as she thought of an excuse. "Does it matter?" She asked and Damon tried not to laugh.

"You know that only makes me want to know more." Elena pointed out and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but it'll sound sappy." Caroline said and Damon turned to look at her curiously as he had no idea what she would hit out with. "I bought it for myself because I have a really nice memory of ice skating." She said. Damon was pleased internally as he had a really nice memory of ice skating too.

"Who were you with?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Just some guy." Caroline said and Damon chuckled.

"Anyway, I need to go do a blood run." Damon said changing the subject and Caroline squeezed his hand softly in appreciation.

"You should take Caroline with you." Stefan said amused.

"Why?" Damon asked confused though he was pleased Stefan said that.

"Because I know, despite my best efforts, that she drinks the bagged stuff and it might be a good idea if you taught her how to get it." Stefan said and Damon sighed.

"Fine. But I'm not listening to Britney Spears in the car." Damon said to Caroline in mock warning and she giggled as he knew what her music taste was.

"I don't listen to Britney Spears." She said to him amused.

"Are you sure? You kind of look like a pop tart." Damon said and everyone laughed.

"And you kind of look like a jackass." She said and he smirked at her.

"You can't do better than that?" Damon asked her amused and she laughed.

"Well, I could tell them all what you like to eat when you watch a movie." She said and he chuckled.

"You're the one that made a big deal about that when it wasn't a big deal." Damon pointed and she giggled.

"I think everyone else would see my point." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"What is it?" Elena asked curiously.

"Candy corn and cookie dough ice cream." Caroline said amused and everyone except Damon laughed.

"What?" Damon asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Seriously?" Jeremy asked with a huge grin.

"That's so funny." Bonnie giggled.

"Why?" Damon asked confused.

"Because... it's you." Elena said laughing.

"Would somebody explain why that is so amusing?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Think about it." Jeremy smirked. "You're out for the day, draining people, getting wasted and getting laid then you go home and watch a movie with ice cream?" He chuckled and Damon smirked.

"Even self serving psychopaths with no redeeming qualities have their vices." Damon said amused and they laughed.

"I don't think that anymore." Elena pointed out.

"C'mere, you have an eyelash." Caroline said then reached forward and picked a loose eyelash off Damon's cheek. Everyone who wasn't Stefan and Ric was shocked that Damon let her do something like that and they noticed that he seemed fine with her touching him but nobody commented. Damon shot her an amused look then she held out the finger with the eyelash on it. "Make a wish." She said and he looked at her like she'd grown a head.

"What?" Damon asked her and they laughed.

"If you blow it off, you can make a wish." She said and he smirked.

"Did the tooth fairy tell you that, Barbie?" Damon asked her and they laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Stop being difficult and just do it." She said and he chuckled.

"Why don't you just do it if it's so important to you?" Damon smirked at her and she sighed in annoyance.

"Because it won't work for me since it's not my eyelash." She said like he was stupid and he laughed.

"Do you seriously think that blowing an eyelash is going to grant me a wish?" Damon asked her amused.

"You do know this could have all been over if you just did it when I told you to." She pointed out and he laughed then looked her in the eyes.

"And what have I got to wish for, Barbie?" He asked her with a small smile and butterflies erupted in her stomach as she knew what he meant. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face and everyone except Ric and Stefan looked at Damon confused as they didn't get what he meant. Stefan and Ric looked amused and were looking at Damon like he was a big sap.

"It doesn't have to be anything big." She replied and he rolled his eyes.

"Will this shut you up?" Damon asked her and she giggled.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Might be worth it then." Damon smirked and she rolled her eyes while everyone else laughed. He looked her in the eyes and thought his wish as he blew the eyelash from her finger. _I wish I could have you forever._

"I can't believe you actually did it." Jeremy chuckled and Damon shrugged.

"She wasn't going to shut up until I did." Damon smirked.

"Are we going then?" Caroline asked him and he nodded then stood up.

"Can you get some alcohol while you're out?" Stefan asked.

"Do I look like a delivery boy?" Damon asked deadpan.

"Shut up, Damon. What do you want?" Caroline asked and they laughed at how she just dismissed Damon like that.

"Stuff for shots." Elena smiled.

"Sure, want anything else?" Caroline asked and Damon rolled his eyes then grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room before they could make a list and they laughed.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline spent two and a half weeks looking at houses until they found one they both liked. They'd been together for six weeks by the time Damon found a house and he was convinced that Caroline was the girl for him. He didn't tell her that though as he figured it would no doubt be too soon to tell her that. Damon was glad that she <em>wanted<em> to have an opinion about the house he would buy and he hoped that she would spend a lot of time with him there. Damon finally bought himself a house but it wasn't just a house. He bought himself a farm a few miles outside of Mystic Falls. It came with 206 acres of land and the house was a huge home but both he and Caroline loved it. It hadn't been what he was originally looking for but this could be more. The land was made for a few different things that he loved. There was a vineyard and a winery on the land as well as enormous fields perfect for horse riding and as that had been his favourite thing to do as a human, he could see himself getting a stable and a few horses for his new home.

The property was completely out of the way and he could probably live there for a really long time without anyone noticing that he wasn't aging so that was a nice thought. Part of the land contained forest areas and two freshwater streams which were beautiful. It was kind of paradise for Damon as being on the property made him feel like he could have a real life. Caroline was busy rambling on to the realtor about all the changes that should be made in the house and Damon smiled at her behind her as he loved the fact she _wanted_ to make changes to his house. Damon bought the property on the spot and Caroline was stunned but happy that he liked it so much. Caroline had thought that this was the type of place she would live in when she was a little older and she loved that he seemed to have the same idea as her. Damon wrote the realtor a cheque and she handed over the keys. She left to go get the legal documents done and left Caroline and Damon in the house together.

"I can't believe you just bought this place." She said in disbelief.

"Well, I love it. It's perfect." He shrugged and she grinned.

"I love it too." She agreed. "What are you going to need so much land for?" She asked curiously and he chuckled.

"Well, if you'd be interested, I was thinking about maybe getting a couple of horses." He said and she beamed at him.

"Are you serious? I've always wanted to learn to ride a horse." She said and he smiled.

"I'll teach you." He said. "Horse riding was my favourite thing to do as a human and I think you'd love it too. And with all the land here, we would have a good amount of space to do so in."

"This is really exciting." She smiled.

"You'll need to tell me all the changes you want made to the house so I can get them done." He said to her and she blinked in surprise.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Well, another reason I got the house aside from Stefan annoying me and wanting a home... I wanted somewhere that you I and can spend time in. We see each other every day and if you're going to be here a lot, I want you to be happy here and like the place. I couldn't care less about the interior but if you want to, you can make any changes you want." Damon said sincerely and Caroline smiled softly at him. She understood what he wasn't saying. She got that he wanted her around for the foreseeable future. She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck and he held her around the waist.

"Buying a place as cool as this... you know you're not going to be able to get me away from here now." She giggled and he smirked.

"Promise?" He asked her and she smiled and kissed him.

"Promise." She nodded.

* * *

><p>They'd been together for seven weeks and the usual crowd were in the living room of the boarding house drinking and playing truth or dare and Damon and Ric were in the library having a drink... when Damon overheard them say it was Caroline's turn. He wandered into the living room then absently to see what she would be dared to do. She pulled out the two dares and looked up at Damon a little wide eyed then covered it as they had agreed they didn't want anyone to know still.<p>

"What is it?" Bonnie giggled. They were all kind of wasted.

"I'll take the consequence." Caroline said and they all gaped at her. Jeremy took the dares from her curiously.

"You'd rather drink vervain than make out with Tyler?" Jeremy asked her in disbelief and Damon narrowed his eyes at the wolf. Stefan saw Damon's face and sighed – he knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Well, that's obvious. He is a werewolf after all. Though he looks more like some kind of woodland creature Stefan would eat." Damon smirked as he poured himself another drink and everyone tried not to laugh but failed.

"Shut up, Damon." Tyler said annoyed and Damon grinned.

"Or you'll what?" Damon asked delighted. He wanted to kick the werewolf's ass. Caroline knew that Damon was particularly touchy about Tyler and was trying to rile him up but unless they wanted their secret out, she didn't know what to say about it.

"You're trying to pick a fight with me?" Tyler asked in a challenge and Damon chuckled.

"That wouldn't be a fight, wolf cub. It would be more like fighting a tiny little puppy." Damon said and Tyler's face was one of pure rage.

"You wouldn't be all tough if I told the Sheriff you killed Mason." Tyler said and Damon laughed loudly.

"I needed a good laugh." Damon smirked. "Liz knows I killed Uncle Puppy." Damon said and Tyler looked stunned. "She knows I tortured him too." Damon smirked and everyone gasped that Damon said that to Tyler. Stefan shot Damon a pleading look and Caroline had her hand over her mouth in shock. She obviously knew that Damon had tortured Mason but nobody told Tyler that. And of course Damon couldn't just stop there... "You wolves with all your ego and pent up rage and aggression... I was actually surprised by how much he screamed." Damon said amused. "Thought he would have lasted longer. Oh, well. He's not the only wolf around." Damon said with an evil smile then Tyler rushed him. Damon moved out of the way at the last second and stuck his foot out and Tyler tripped and fell smack on his face and Damon laughed. He bent down and picked Tyler up by the foot so he was hanging upside down.

"Put me down, you psycho leech!" Tyler yelled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan asked him in disbelief.

"Putting the dog out." Damon smirked then took Tyler to the front door, tossed him out, closed the door and locked it so he couldn't get back in. He casually sauntered back through and everyone was staring at him in disbelief. "Much better." He said then took his drink and went back into the library.

"What the hell just happened?" Jeremy asked stunned.

"I had no idea that Damon hated Tyler so much." Elena said confused. Stefan shot Caroline a look as if to say 'This is because of the dare' and she rolled her eyes. Damon came back through then.

"I don't hate the wolf." Damon said casually and they turned to look at him.

"Then what was that about?" Elena asked him confused.

"What was what about?" Damon asked cocking an eyebrow.

"You just told him you tortured his uncle to rile him up!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I knew if I said that, he'd attack me and I'd have a reason to throw him out." Damon smirked.

"Why would you want to throw him out?" Bonnie asked stunned and Damon shrugged.

"Werewolves shouldn't be in a vampire's house. It's unnatural." Damon smirked.

"He's been here before and you didn't throw him out." Stefan pointed out and Damon rolled his eyes. Why couldn't Stefan just shut up?

"I was hardly going to let Barbie drink vervain just to get away from that creep, was I?" Damon asked and everyone stared at him surprised. Caroline smiled softly at that as even though his method was terrible and mean, he'd done it so she wouldn't be hurt.

"Thanks, Damon." Caroline giggled.

"Pull out another dare then." Jeremy chuckled. Caroline pulled out two more bits of paper and laughed.

"What?" Bonnie asked amused.

"Who put Damon's name in?" Caroline asked and Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"What's the dare this time, Barbie?" Damon asked amused.

"I have to draw on you." She laughed and he smirked.

"You're not drawing on me." Damon said. She picked up the marker and stood up.

"You threw Tyler out so I wouldn't have to drink vervain but you won't let me draw on you?" She asked and he smirked.

"Nope." He said then walked into the library, knowing she would follow.

"We'll see." She said amused and they laughed. Stefan rolled his eyes at his stupid brother. Caroline hurried into the library and Damon pinned her to the wall where the others couldn't see then kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back eagerly. Stefan could hear them kissing and he chuckled knowing Damon had only refused so he could get her alone. "You'll have to let me draw on you now." She whispered with a smile.

"I was going to let you anyway." Damon replied. "But I could hardly do this in there, could I?" He whispered back with a smirk and she giggled then kissed him again. "Does that marker wash off?" He asked amused.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Where can I draw?" She asked.

"It depends what you're drawing." He replied.

"How about a bubble?" She smiled softly.

"Why?" Damon asked amused.

"Because, then the rest of the night when you look at it, you'll remember the foam party and know that I'm thinking about you." She smiled and he chuckled.

"You're a little sap." He said and she giggled.

"Maybe, but its still true." She smiled then he kissed her again.

"Alright, put it on my hand then." Damon held his hand out and she drew a bubble on the top of his hand. "When are you going to be done with them?" Damon asked and she giggled.

"You want me to yourself, huh?" She asked with a smile and he smirked.

"Obviously." He replied.

"Soon." She smiled then pecked him on the lips and went back to the living room.

"Did you do it?" Elena asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded amused.

"What did you draw and where?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"A bubble on his hand." Caroline shrugged and she giggled when she noticed Stefan's amused look as he'd clearly heard everything.

"He let you?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"It took some convincing but yeah." She said and Stefan laughed knowing exactly how she convinced him.

"What's funny?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Nothing." He replied and Caroline blushed a little.


	4. Revealed

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>I Dare You<p>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Caroline spoke to an interior designer that Damon hired and told her exactly what to do with the house. Four weeks later, the house was ready to move into as she'd had every room redecorated, the kitchen redone, the wiring and plumbing redone and a wall knocked down between the two upstairs bedrooms to make one really big bedroom. It was completely furnished and cable, the phone and internet had been put in. Damon still hadn't told Stefan that he was moving out of the boarding house. He considered not telling him and just waiting to see how long it took for him to notice but Caroline told him that was mean so he rolled his eyes and promised to tell Stefan. Damon completely packed up his room and all his other belongings around the boarding house. He was surprised at just how much stuff he had and it took three trips. When he was coming down the stairs with the last bag, Stefan rushed in the door with a panicked look on his face.<p>

"Your car is full of stuff! Are you leaving?" Stefan asked him stunned and Damon nodded.

"I'm leaving." Damon said just as Elena came in the door.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Elena exclaimed worried.

"Relax, you two. I bought a house." Damon rolled his eyes. They were so dramatic. "I'm just moving my stuff in there." He said.

"When did you buy a house?" Stefan asked stunned.

"Uh... four weeks ago?" Damon asked as he thought about it.

"You've known you were moving out for four weeks and didn't say anything?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"Actually I've known for eight weeks, it just took a while to find my house." Damon shrugged.

"How could you do this?" Stefan asked stunned and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Stefan, you're 164 years old. Get a grip. I'm moving like 25 minutes away from here." Damon said annoyed.

"But why?" Stefan asked.

"This is a boarding house, Stefan. I want an actual home." Damon said and Stefan was stunned.

"What's it like?" Elena asked with a smile.

"It's actually a farm. There's a vineyard and stables on the land. It's great." Damon shrugged and she smiled.

"Is this because of..." Stefan trailed off. Stefan knew that a farm was exactly what Damon wanted when he was human. Stefan knew that Damon wanted this because of Caroline.

"Partly." Damon nodded in understanding.

"She's it." Stefan said stunned.

"She is." Damon agreed.

"Are you two going to tell me what you're talking about?" Elena asked confused.

"No." They said in unison then chuckled.

"But you'll be around." Stefan said for confirmation.

"I might let you come out and ride with me." Damon smirked and Stefan grinned.

"We haven't done that in a ridiculously long time." Stefan said and Damon chuckled.

"As long as you don't snack on them." Damon teased and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I won't." Stefan muttered and Damon chuckled.

"Ride what?" Elena asked confused.

"Horses." Damon said and her jaw dropped.

"You ride horses?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's probably the only hobby I have aside from drinking and cars." Damon smirked.

"How many horses are you getting?" Elena asked surprised.

"It depends on how many people are going to be riding them. A horse shouldn't have more than one regular rider. Since Stefan seems to want to do it and my girl, three probably. Or if you want to then four." Damon said with a shrug.

"I don't know how to ride a horse." Elena said.

"I'll teach you." Damon said.

"Damon was the best horse riding teacher in Mystic Falls when we were human." Stefan said proudly and Elena's jaw dropped.

"Wow. Yeah, I'd love to learn." She agreed.

"Alright." Damon nodded. "The two of you are going to have to come to the next horse auction with me then." Damon said.

"Wouldn't you just pick one?" Elena asked confused.

"No." Damon shook his head. "You need to find a horse that likes you. If the horse doesn't like you, she won't listen to you." Damon said.

"Do you think a mare would be her best bet?" Stefan asked him and Damon nodded.

"I doubt I'll even get a stallion." Damon said.

"But you always had stallions." Stefan said surprised.

"Yeah, but I don't think I have the patience I used to have." Damon smirked and Stefan laughed.

"What has patience got to do with it?" Elena asked fascinated.

"Stallions take much longer to break and train." Damon said. "Besides, they wouldn't be working horses so I don't really _need_ a stallion. I might get a mean one for fun and just have two for myself." Damon grinned at the thought.

"Why would you want a mean one?" Elena asked confused and both boys laughed.

"Damon has a way with horses." Stefan said. "He can get even the most evil horse to let him ride them."

"That'll give me something to do all day." Damon smirked.

"I'm so looking forward to this." Stefan said to Damon happily and Damon chuckled.

"Yeah, it should be fun." Damon nodded.

"I don't think I've ever seen you two agree on something like this before." Elena smiled.

"You'll understand once you can ride by yourself." Damon said then his phone rang. "Yes, dear?" Damon asked amused.

"_How long you going to be?_" Caroline asked. Obviously Elena couldn't hear who was on the phone.

"I'm leaving now." Damon said to her.

"_What's taking so long? I want to give you your surprise._" She said and he rolled his eyes.

"I got stopped by Stefan and Elena so stop nagging." He said and Stefan and Elena laughed.

"_Are you going to tell her?_" Caroline asked.

"Doubt it." Damon replied.

"_Just hurry or dinner will be ruined._" She said and he chuckled.

"Yes, dear." He muttered then hung up. "Anyway, better go. The future wife apparently has a surprise waiting in the house." Damon smirked.

"That's over two and a half months you've been with this girl. You promised to tell me when you knew how you felt and if you're calling her 'the future wife' I think you know how you feel..." Elena trailed off and Damon sighed. He had promised that. "I won't tell anyone, I swear." She promised.

"She won't." Stefan agreed and Elena gaped at him.

"You know?" Elena asked him in disbelief.

"Yes." Stefan nodded. "But it's a bit of a shock." He chuckled and Damon rolled his eyes.

"It's really not." Damon muttered.

"Why did it take you four weeks to move into the house?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Because Barbie completely redecorated it." Damon said without thinking.

"Why would Caroline redecorate it?" Elena asked confused and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Because it's her." Damon said. "She's 'the future wife'." Damon said and Elena's jaw dropped.

"You totally lied!" She exclaimed and he nodded.

"We didn't want anyone to know." Damon said.

"This makes so much sense now." She said and Damon chuckled. "So that night you came in after your movie day... you went on a date with her that night didn't you?" She asked and Damon nodded. "Who else knows?" She asked.

"Just you, Stefan and Ric." Damon shrugged. "Ric only knows because he caught us." Damon said.

"Oh my God! That's why you threw Tyler out!" Elena exclaimed and Damon chuckled.

"I was hardly going to let her drink vervain or let that mutt touch her." Damon said and she laughed.

"When are you going to tell everyone else?" Elena asked curiously.

"When she moves in with me." Damon said and Elena's jaw dropped.

"When's that going to be?" She asked.

"I don't know." Damon shrugged. "In a few weeks or so, hopefully. Though I haven't actually asked her that yet so can you not tell her that or 'the future wife' comment?" He asked and she giggled and nodded.

"You're totally head over heels in love with Caroline." Elena said with a smile and Damon nodded.

"But she doesn't know that either so keep that to yourself." Damon said.

"I will." She grinned. Just then Damon's phone rang again and he pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

"What, Barbie?" He answered rolling his eyes. "You've called me like ten times in the last half hour, what's so urgent this time?" He asked and Stefan and Elena laughed.

"_It was twice, jackass. I was just calling to ask if you can bring in cream for my coffee in the morning._" She said and he chuckled.

"Is that all? I'm not going back to the store if you forgot something, Caroline." Damon pointed out and both Stefan and Elena laughed.

"_You said my name... So you told her?_" Caroline asked surprised.

"Yeah, I did." Damon said.

"_Finally! Can we invite them over for lunch tomorrow?_" She asked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Do we have to?" He asked in a bit of a whine and Stefan laughed as well as Caroline.

"_Yes._" She said. "_They need to see the house anyway, Damon._" She said and he huffed.

"Barbie wants to know if you two want to come over to the house for lunch tomorrow." He muttered and both Elena and Stefan laughed at him.

"We'd love to." Elena grinned.

"Fine, they're coming. What am I making so I know what to buy in the store?" Damon asked Caroline on the phone and Elena giggled at Damon obviously being whipped. She loved seeing this 'relationship Damon'.

"_It's lunch, Damon. Just get something light and tasty._" She said and Damon heard a noise in the background.

"What the hell was that?" Damon asked confused.

"_Nothing! Nothing! I'll text you if I think of anything else. See you soon. Bye._" She said rushed then hung up and Damon looked at his phone sceptically.

"She's actually lost her marbles this time." Damon said and they laughed.

"When should we come over?" Elena asked him and he shrugged.

"Noon?" He asked. "Barbie probably wants to show you the whole place while I cook anyway." Damon said.

"Where is it?" Stefan asked.

"San Gabriel Farm." Damon said and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"You bought that?" Stefan asked shocked and Damon nodded.

"Listen, I have to go. I really want to know what the hell is wrong with that Barbie doll that runs my life." Damon muttered and they laughed. "I'll look into the horse auction and let you know tomorrow." Damon said.

"Okay, see you then. Have a great first night at home." Elena said and he gave her a warm smile.

"I can't wait actually." Damon grinned then left. After his car was gone Elena turned to Stefan.

"I've never seen him so happy." Elena said to Stefan and he smiled back at her.

"Neither have I." He agreed.

* * *

><p>Damon stopped by the grocery store quickly then drove to the farm. He parked in his spot as even though he hadn't been living there, he'd been there almost every day since he bought it. Caroline came bounding out the house with a huge grin on her face and he couldn't help returning it. His stomach fluttered at the thought she was so happy to see him. He hopped out of the car and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.<p>

"What was the noise?" Damon asked when he pulled away and she giggled.

"Your surprise." She said and he kissed her. "Wait here and I'll go get your surprise." She grinned and he knew that no matter what it was he would love it since it made her so happy. She ran into the house and he started lifting out the bags in the car. "Oh, Damon?" She called and he turned around and his jaw dropped then he laughed.

"You got us a dog?" He asked her amused and she giggled.

"She can keep you company when I can't. You can't have a farm without a dog." She said as she walked over to him with the pup in her arms and he chuckled. "She's a Japanese red Akita." She smiled. Damon reached forward and petted the little dog and she licked his hand and he smiled. He thought that was a really lovely thing for her to do and he just melted a little.

"What's her name?" Damon asked her.

"We were waiting for you to name her." Caroline kissed the pup on the head.

"Why don't you name her?" Damon asked.

"What about Sally?" Caroline asked.

"Sally Salvatore?" Damon asked her amused and she giggled.

"Okay... We should name her after a famous vampire." She said amused and he chuckled. "What about Darla?" Caroline smiled.

"I like that." Damon nodded. "She suits it."

"So you like her?" Caroline asked happily.

"I do." Damon nodded and she grinned.

"Awesome." Caroline replied.

"And I love you." Damon said to Caroline with a smile because he couldn't stop himself from telling her and she grinned at him.

"I love you too." She said then he kissed her with everything he had. He hadn't actually expected her to say it back but the fact that she did made it the happiest moment of his life.

* * *

><p>After his long kiss with Caroline, she carried Darla into the house and Damon took the rest of his stuff in. He was grinning like an idiot the whole time. He put away the groceries in the kitchen then went and sat next to Caroline on the couch and put his arm around her and she leaned into his chest. They sat for a few moments in comfortable silence.<p>

"This is perfect." Damon said to her and she smiled up at him.

"I want to tell you something... but you might be a little weirded out." She said.

"Why would I be weirded out?" Damon asked curiously.

"Because I didn't ask you first." She said.

"Just tell me." He replied amused.

"I kind of... brought over some of my clothes... and put them in your closet." She said and he chuckled.

"Why would that weird me out?" Damon asked.

"It's kind of presumptuous, don't you think?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Well... this time you might be weirded out... but you can have as much of your stuff here as you want, and you can be here as much as you want." Damon said to her.

"You don't mind?" She asked surprised and he rolled his eyes.

"Caroline, nothing would actually make me happier than if you moved in here with me but I figured you would think that was too soon so I haven't asked yet." Damon said and her jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" She asked surprised.

"I meant it when I said I love you." He said. "I know we haven't been together that long but when I think about my future, you're in it." He said. "Take your time though. No pressure." He said.

"Is that why you let me do all the remodelling and decorating?" She asked with a smile and he nodded.

"I wanted this to be your home too, one day." He said. "The reason this place appealed to me so much is that we could be here for years without anyone noticing that we aren't aging. I could see myself actually having a life here." He explained.

"If I moved in here, how would that work with school?" She asked.

"Because of where the school is in Mystic Falls, it would take 20 minutes to drive there from here so it's only an extra ten minutes on your driving time compared to the drive from your mother's house through town." Damon said.

"Since it's only two weeks until Christmas, could we have that here?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"If you want that." He nodded.

"Yay! Then yes, I'll move in." She smiled and he blinked in surprise.

"You will?" He asked happily.

"Yeah, I will." She said and he kissed her. "We're going to have to go get Christmas decorations and a tree." She said and he chuckled.

"Why don't we get up early and do that in the morning then?" Damon asked.

"Sounds good." She smiled. "Are we going to invite everyone over for Christmas?" She asked.

"Not Tyler but the rest of them, I don't mind." Damon said and she rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Okay. So Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and Ric?" She asked.

"Does this mean I have to get them all presents?" Damon asked sceptically.

"No, I'll get them presents and just put both of our names on them." She said and he smirked.

"You're kind of perfect, you know that?" He asked and she laughed then kissed him.

"So does this mean we are officially living together as of now?" She asked.

"I like the sound of that." He said as he brushed a loose tendril of her hair behind her ear.

"This means everyone needs to be told who your mystery girlfriend is." She said amused and he chuckled.

"What do you suggest?" Damon asked.

"I think we should go to the dance together next week." She said.

"Alright, I'll have Alaric put me down as a chaperone then." Damon smirked and she giggled. "Wait – what about your mother?" Damon asked and she shrugged.

"First of all, I don't think she'd notice if I moved out. Second, I'm eighteen so she doesn't get a say in the matter. Third, she's been weird with me since finding out about my undead status so she'd probably be relieved." She said and Damon nodded.

"You should tell her before the dance. You don't want her finding out from someone else first." Damon said. "Oh and don't worry about getting Stefan a Christmas present. I already know what he's getting." Damon said.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"When I told him about the farm today, he was really excited about the horse riding idea so I'll buy him a horse." Damon said and she giggled.

"That's a big present." She said.

"Well, I'm buying five horses so it's not that big of a deal." Damon said.

"Who are the five for?" She asked curiously.

"You, me, Stefan and Elena, since both of them want to ride here and I'm going to get an evil stallion for myself." He smirked. He'd told her about his experiences with stallions before so she knew why he wanted that and she laughed.

"You're getting me a horse?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, but that's not for Christmas. That's just because." He smirked and she kissed him. "Stefan and Elena's can be for Christmas." He said.

"Okay." She nodded with a smile. "Can I have a white horse?" She asked and he chuckled.

"You can choose whatever horse you want. We'll go get them at the next horse auction nearby." He said.

"I'm excited." She smiled.

"Me too." He nodded. "Thank you for getting this little mutt." Damon smirked at Caroline as he scratched behind Darla's ears. She was sitting on Caroline's lap wagging her tiny tail every time either one of them pet her. She was a little sweet thing, Damon thought.

"I'm glad you like her. I guess she's our dog now." She smiled and he chuckled.

"What made you get a dog?" Damon asked curiously and she giggled.

"I always wanted one and thought it would be nice for us to have one here. God I love this place." Caroline said as she smiled and looked around. Damon grinned at that.

"Me too." He agreed. "Though, it's better now that you're here to stay."

* * *

><p>Caroline and Damon called it a night early and slept in their room for their first night in their new home. In the morning, Damon took Darla outside so she could go to the bathroom, he fed and watered her then he made coffee for him and Caroline and took it up to their room so she could have it in bed. After coffee, they showered and dressed then drove over to the next town over from Mystic Falls, as the farm was located in the middle between the two towns, and bought Christmas decorations and a tree and took them back. Damon set up the tree in the living room though they weren't going to decorate that yet. They hung lights outside and put a wreath on the door and Caroline sprayed removable snowflakes on the windows with stencils to give the house the Christmas and wintery feel. The two of them were actually having a blast together as they decorated and laughed and Damon was in heaven. He'd never done anything like this before and it only made him love her more. Soon enough it was nearly noon so Damon went into the kitchen and started to make lunch while Caroline hung white feather lights around the place so that when they were on they looked like snow lights. When she was finished she made some Christmas cookies in the kitchen while Damon cooked.<p>

"You know, this is very family-like of us." Caroline said to Damon amused and he chuckled.

"I've never done anything like everything we did this morning with the decorating and stuff. It's really nice actually." Damon admitted and she smiled at him. It kind of broke her heart that he'd never experienced anything like it but she was glad that she could do that for him.

"Well, we've still got plenty more to do before Christmas. The highlight will be decorating the tree." She grinned at him.

"I am looking forward to that." He nodded. A few minutes after noon, Stefan pulled up and Damon could hear Elena commenting on how beautiful the place was.

"I'll go get them." Caroline giggled when it was obvious Damon wasn't going and he smirked at her.

"Can they know that it's our house and not mine?" Damon whispered to her and she smiled.

"Yeah, I'll mention it." She nodded then hurried to the door. She opened the door and grinned at Stefan and Elena. "Hey guys, come on in." She said and Elena and Stefan walked in. "This is Darla." Caroline introduced the little dog when she ran to the door from the living room wagging her tail.

"Aww! You are so cute!" Elena said as she kneeled down and cuddled the little dog.

"Stefan, don't even think about it." Damon called from the kitchen and the girls laughed while Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to eat your puppy, Damon." Stefan called back.

"You better not." Damon replied.

"This place is so beautiful." Elena said to Caroline with a smile.

"We spent all morning putting the Christmas decorations up. By the way, we're having Christmas here and wanted to know if you two want to come celebrate with us." Caroline said to them.

"I'm in." Stefan nodded.

"We're inviting Ric, Jeremy and Bonnie too." Caroline said knowing Elena wouldn't leave her brother on Christmas and Elena smiled.

"Then yes, I'd love to." Elena nodded. "I can't believe you two were together that long and I didn't know." Elena said to Caroline and she giggled.

"Sorry, we just wanted to make sure things were going to work out before telling everyone. We're telling everyone else next week." Caroline said and Elena and Stefan looked at each other as Damon had said they wouldn't tell everyone until Caroline was moving in. Caroline understood their look as Damon had told her that he'd told them that. "Yeah, I moved in with Damon." She said and their jaws dropped.

"Congratulations." Elena grinned then hugged her.

"Thanks." Caroline smiled.

"Anyone want a drink?" Damon called from the kitchen. He hadn't bothered to go greet them yet.

"Want me to go get some wine?" Caroline called to him. They had a wine cellar in the basement that Damon stocked over the weeks he was waiting to move in. He had plenty of other booze there too though.

"I don't want wine but they might." Damon replied and she giggled.

"You want wine? Or something else?" Caroline asked them.

"I'll have some wine, please." Elena smiled. "Got any red?" She asked.

"I'll have that too then, please." Stefan grinned.

"Cool, I'll go get that. Damon's in there if you want to go say hi to Mr No Manners." She smiled and pointed to the door to the kitchen then hurried down the stairs and Stefan and Elena laughed. Elena and Stefan went into the huge kitchen and smiled at Damon who was busy at the stove.

"Hi, Damon." Elena smiled.

"Hi." He replied and she giggled.

"What's wrong with you?" Stefan asked as he saw the scowl on Damon's face.

"Barbie and her low fat cheese... She's a vampire for God's sake. She can't gain weight. You can't cook with low fat cheese." He muttered and they laughed. Just then Caroline came through and laughed at him.

"Damon, the other cheese is in the fridge drawer." She said amused.

"Why is it in the drawer?" He asked her annoyed.

"You put it there yesterday." She replied and Stefan and Elena laughed while Damon rolled his eyes and went to the fridge and sure enough, there was the cheese.

"That's your fault. You were probably talking about something incessantly and I had a moment of insanity and put it in the drawer without thinking." Damon muttered and she giggled.

"Sure, we'll go with that." She smiled at him fondly and he chuckled.

"I have to say Damon, this place is amazing." Stefan said with a smile and Damon smiled back at him.

"I love it. Though I had no say in the decorating." He smirked and they laughed.

"Want to go for a walk around the farm?" Caroline asked the two of them.

"Lunch will be ready in 20 minutes. Show them the house instead. They've only seen the hall and the kitchen." Damon said to her.

"You pour the wine then; we'll be back in five minutes." Caroline said and he nodded. The three of them left the kitchen and Caroline showed them the cellar, the living room, dining room, library, study and the bedrooms. There were six to begin with but since they knocked the wall down, there were now five but the master was enormous with a huge connecting bathroom like the one Damon had in the boarding house. They went back into the kitchen and Damon had poured three glasses of red wine. "There is actually another house on the property across the field. It's a two bedroom log cabin. It's so gorgeous." Caroline grinned at them.

"Don't even think about it." Damon warned Caroline.

"Think about what?" She asked innocently.

"You know what." Damon said to her and she giggled. Damon knew that she was about to suggest that Stefan and Elena move into the cabin. "Oh, by the way, the stables are getting rebuilt tomorrow." Damon said to Caroline and she smiled.

"Are you going to watch over that?" She asked curiously.

"Doubt it. I'll probably take Darla to the vet actually." Damon said. "She needs her puppy vaccinations."

"When did you get her?" Elena asked with a grin. "She's so cute."

"That was the surprise Barbie had waiting for me when I came home yesterday." He chuckled. "That's the noise I heard on the phone."

"Did you want a puppy?" Stefan asked Damon amused and Damon shrugged.

"It never crossed my mind until yesterday but she's a sweet little thing so she can stay." Damon smirked and they laughed. It was obvious he was kind of smitten with the pup.

"Damon compelled her not to go to the bathroom in the house." Caroline giggled.

"Evil stallions I can deal with. I'm not toilet training a dog." Damon said and they laughed.

"Will you pick me up from school tomorrow?" Caroline asked Damon.

"Yeah, why?" He asked curiously.

"Just so I can get the rest of my stuff from my mom's house." She shrugged.

"Then we'll need both cars." Damon said and she laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She nodded.

"We'll need one just for your shoes." Damon said and she giggled.

"It's not that bad." Caroline smiled.

"Are you kidding? I think you have more shoes right now than I've had in my entire life." Damon said and everyone laughed.

"Can I turn the small bedroom upstairs into a closet?" She asked and he nodded.

"That's probably a good idea. I don't think there's enough space in the walk in." He smirked and she laughed.

"So should I just meet you at my mom's house at like four?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." He nodded.

"Did you look into the horse auction?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, there's one on Saturday." Damon said. "It's about an hour's drive away from here. The stables will be done by the weekend anyway in case we choose any. By the way, that's your Christmas present from Barbie and I." Damon pointed to the two of them.

"What is?" Stefan asked.

"The horses." Damon replied.

"You're getting us horses?" Elena asked in disbelief. She knew that Damon had mentioned it but she didn't think it would be _her_ horse.

"Yeah." Caroline smiled. "Then Damon can teach you and me to ride." She said.

"You'll need riding gear though." Damon pointed to Elena. "If we fall off, nothing will happen unless we land on like a wooden fence or something." Damon chuckled. "But a helmet isn't going to do anything to stop that anyway. But if you fall off, you could be seriously hurt so I'll look into that this week."

"Thank you." Elena smiled at the two of them.

"Stef, do you want me to break your horse or do you want to do it?" Damon asked him.

"I can't remember how to do it." Stefan said and Damon nodded.

"Alright, that's fine." Damon said. "Though all of you will need to be there so your horse is used to you, even if I'm doing the initial riding of them."

"Is it possible to buy a horse that's already broken in?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Yeah, but then you don't bond with them the same way. If you get a horse from a young age and take care of them properly, you end up being like one-with-the-horse when you ride them. Besides, you can never trust that someone's trained them properly or if they had any kind of trauma early on that could affect them later. You don't want to buy like a middle aged horse then be out riding one day and be thrown off because you didn't know they were terrified of like dogs or something." Damon shrugged.

"I keep hearing you saying evil stallions – why do you say that?" Caroline asked curiously and both Stefan and Damon chuckled.

"Onyx." They said simultaneously then laughed.

"Onyx was a horse that the town were thinking about shooting because he kept throwing everyone that went on him. He actually killed two people by tossing them so far. He was this enormous beast of a horse and was really aggressive." Stefan said. "They were about to shoot him when Damon convinced them to let him try. My father went mental saying he was an idiot for that but Onyx ended up being Damon's horse for nearly five years." Stefan said amused.

"Now if I can find a horse like Onyx then I'm definitely getting him. He was awesome." Damon grinned. "What a stallion he was." Damon said proudly.

"You rode a horse that killed people." Caroline said in disbelief.

"Well, obviously, he didn't kill me." Damon smirked.

"What happened to him?" Caroline asked.

"I took him to war with me and I was fired upon by the Northerners but they missed me and hit him so he died." Damon replied. They could all see how much that saddened Damon. "I should never have taken him with me." Damon shook his head. "I thought if I left him in Mystic Falls, someone would try to ride him, get thrown off, then he'd be shot since I was warned if he ever threw anyone again that would be the consequence."

"Or father would have shot him just to be a dick to you." Stefan said and Damon nodded.

"Or there was that." Damon agreed.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Damon and Caroline walked around the property with Elena and Stefan so they could see the woods and the streams and the vineyard and the fields. They were both seriously impressed and loved it. Damon figured they would no doubt visit a lot but if they were going to train horses he would expect nothing less.<p>

Caroline packed up her room on the Monday after school and she and Damon drove her stuff over to their house. She had a talk with her mother and told her that she was moving out. The Sheriff was a bit concerned that she was moving in with Damon romantically but Caroline was sure it was just because of what the town would think about that. She didn't actually see any real concern in her mother's face over it so she didn't feel bad about telling her _after_ she'd cleared her room.

The dance was on the Saturday night so they were going to look at horses in the morning. Ric went with the four of them out of genuine interest and when they got there, all of them went and spent a few minutes with the horses in the stalls talking to them and asking questions about them. Damon had instructed them on what to look for and what questions to ask. Damon was going to go over all the horses and make suggestions for them until something caught his eye. They had a sort of prize thing going at the auction. Someone was offering an enormous Arabian black stallion as a prize if anyone could get on his back without him bucking. Damon scanned the horse and found out that he was 19.8 hands tall and Damon grinned. That was one very big horse. Stefan saw the look on Damon's face when he saw the stallion and it was like major déjà vu for Stefan.

"He looks like..." Stefan started.

"Onyx." Damon smirked. "Acts like him too." Damon smirked as one more person was thrown off the horse. The stallion was erratic and jumpy and aggressive and he was kicking and biting and Damon was sure it was love at first sight. Caroline, Elena and Ric saw the look of pure love on Damon's face as he stared at the horse. Damon watched rider after rider get thrown until nobody had the guts to try it. Several people had broken bones and one person was taken off to hospital in an ambulance and Damon grinned.

"You aren't actually going to try that." Caroline said in disbelief. "Why would you want that horse?" She asked him like he was stupid.

"He's mine." Damon said in a daze as he watched the horse's every move.

"He got that same look when he saw Onyx." Stefan said to them amused.

"Nobody else want to give it a try?" The man asked the crowd. Damon watched them all look away uncomfortably at the thought and he smirked. "Nobody?" The man called.

"I'll do it." Damon called amused and the man cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You sure pretty boy?" The man asked and Damon chuckled then turned to Caroline.

"After I get my horse, I'm eating him for that comment." Damon said amused then took off his jacket. "Can you hold this?" He asked her.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked him sceptically. She thought the horse seemed crazy.

"Oh, he's evil. He's mine." Damon grinned then casually sauntered through the crowd over to the paddock and hopped over the fence. The horse watched him and Damon watched the horse for a minute and he cocked his head to the side then started speaking in Italian as he circled the horse.

"What's he saying?" Caroline asked Stefan who looked almost like he was watching a memory with a wide smile on his face. Caroline saw how proud Stefan looked of his big brother in that moment.

"He's saying the same thing he said to Onyx. He's saying to ignore the idiot humans and their yelling because they're insignificant. He's saying that the horse knows he belongs with Damon and they can be evil and free together." Stefan smiled. Then as arrogantly as ever Damon walked right up to the stallion's face and in one quick move had his hands on the horse's face blocking his eyesight so all he could see was Damon. The horse didn't show any aggression as Damon spoke to him. The crowd saw the horse visibly relax a little then Damon moved his hands over his face then his neck and kept talking. A few moments later the horse straightened up and Damon hoisted himself up on the stallion's back then leaned down on his neck and rubbed his neck slowly and the horse stood still. The crowd had their jaws dropped. Especially Alaric, Elena and Caroline. Then Damon smirked at the crowd and did something nobody expected as the competition was basically to get on the horses back and maybe walk a few feet... He nudged the horse's side with his boot and the two of them took off down the long paddock and everyone gasped. The horse ran at such a speed and Damon felt like he was riding Onyx again the way the wind hit his face and he had to restrain himself from yelling out in happiness. When he got down the bottom, Damon turned the horse then they ran back up to where the crowd was then stopped but Damon didn't get down off the horse's back. He turned his head and winked at the man who called him a pretty boy.

"I do believe this makes him mine." Damon said to him and the man nodded in shock. Damon hopped off the horse then went round to talk to him again and he rubbed down his neck. "You and I are going to have such fun together, Demon." Damon smirked. A few minutes later he went over to the man and collected his ownership papers and arranged a time for the horse to be delivered the following day then he went over to Stefan with a smirk. "Told you, he's mine." Damon grinned.

"How did you do that?" Ric asked him in disbelief and Damon shrugged.

"Damon has a way with horses." Stefan said to Ric. "You said the same thing to him that you said to Onyx." Stefan said and Damon nodded.

"I bet that is Onyx reincarnated. He doesn't have a speck of white on him." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"What are you calling him?" Caroline asked him with a smile. She was really proud of him. And honestly, she was kind of shocked and turned on by it all as he was like a dark knight on the horse.

"Did I hear you call him Demon?" Stefan asked and Damon smirked.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded. "Demon and Damon. Has a nice ring to it." He said amused.

"He's really huge." Elena said and Damon chuckled.

"He's a little bigger than Onyx was." Damon agreed.

"I saw your face when you were riding him. Was it like with Onyx?" Stefan asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Damon smiled. "It was awesome."

"Are you going to teach us to ride him?" Elena asked sceptically.

"Not in hell. That horse won't let anyone ride him, I guarantee you. Onyx nearly killed Stefan once when I tried it with him." Damon said. "Demon will have to be kept away from the other horses too."

"Is he like you in horse form?" Caroline asked amused and Damon chuckled.

"Exactly." Damon nodded. "Anyway, enough about Demon. Let's go find horses for the rest of you." Damon said.

* * *

><p>It took a while but Damon found horses for the other three. He was no longer interested in getting a mare for himself as he was going to have his hands full training Demon – he was actually thrilled at the thought of it. Stefan got a dark brown Spanish mare. Elena got a white and brown American paint horse. Caroline got a blue roan appaloosa horse. Caroline wanted a white one until she saw the blue roan appaloosa and fell in love with her. Caroline convinced Damon to get an extra horse in case Bonnie, Ric or Jeremy wanted to ride with them some time so he got a really laid back and even tempered white and orange paint horse that he figured would be alright with multiple riders. Damon did live up to his promise and scared the daylights out of the guy that called him a pretty boy by showing him his true face and asking if he still thought he was pretty – then he fed from him and compelled him.<p>

Damon was in such a good mood about Demon that he didn't complain once about going to the stupid dance. Caroline was dressed in a floor length silver gown and Damon thought she was stunning. They left a little late because Damon was so excited about Demon that he got carried away in the field at the stables setting them up and lost track of time.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena arrived at the dance before Damon and Caroline did. They spotted Tyler, Jeremy and Bonnie and went over to them then greeted them.<p>

"Guess what?" Elena asked Bonnie excited.

"What?" Bonnie asked amused.

"Damon's bringing his girlfriend." Elena said and Bonnie, Jeremy and Tyler were surprised.

"How long's that been now?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"A few days shy of three months." Elena said.

"Why's he suddenly showing her off?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Because they moved in together." Stefan said.

"Seriously?" Bonnie asked stunned. About an hour later Damon walked in the hall with Ric and the two of them were chatting but there was no sign of a girl. "Where is she?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"She's supposed to be with Damon." Elena said confused then a slow song started. They all stared as Damon chatted away with Ric then Caroline came in.

"Wow, Caroline looks beautiful." Tyler said. Caroline was deep in conversation with one of the cheerleaders but she stopped talking to her when she reached Damon then she started talking to Ric and Damon and everyone watched. Elena and Stefan were amused but Bonnie, Jeremy and Tyler kept waiting for some girl to arrive... Damon talked to Caroline for a minute then Damon left the two of them and walked over to where the rest of the group were.

"So where's the girlfriend?" Bonnie asked him and he chuckled.

"You told them?" Damon asked Stefan and Elena amused.

"It's been this big secret for months, dude. You can't blame us for being curious." Jeremy said and Damon smirked.

"So? Who is it?" Bonnie asked.

"You'll see." Damon said amused then sauntered casually back over to Ric and Caroline. He took her hand and spun her into his arms and Caroline kissed him... Bonnie and Jeremy's jaws dropped and they gasped. Tyler just looked like he was about to have some kind of breakdown. They saw Damon and Caroline smiling at each other as they talked and kissed and danced after Ric left.

"Wait a minute..." Jeremy said. "Damon's been going out with Caroline for three months and nobody knew?" He asked in disbelief.

"They're living together?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"I'm going to kill him." Tyler said angrily then stormed out of the dance. Damon snapped his head over to them when he heard Tyler say that then he obviously told Caroline who rolled her eyes. She took his hand and interlaced their fingers and they walked over to their crowd.

"Where did Tyler go?" Caroline asked concerned when they came over. "He better not do something stupid." She muttered.

"How did you two manage to hide this for three months?" Bonnie asked in disbelief and Damon smirked at her.

"If you remember a certain conversation you and I had, I practically told you." Damon said to her and her jaw dropped. It did actually make sense now. "But then, I'm a confusing God damn vampire, right?" Damon smirked at Bonnie who laughed knowing he'd heard what she said.

"What conversation?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later." Damon promised her. "Tyler isn't actually going to be stupid enough to try to kill me, is he?" Damon asked amused.

"I don't know. He was furious." Bonnie said a little wide eyed.

"Full moon is in a few days. Any chance you'd do that spell on the house so he can't get in? When he's wolfed out he can't control himself so if he goes after me he could easily get Barbie." Damon said and Bonnie nodded.

"Why don't we go now?" Bonnie asked.

"We just got here." Caroline frowned.

"The dance only has like an hour and a half left." Bonnie said. "You two are seriously late." Bonnie said.

"That's my fault. I was... preoccupied." Damon smirked and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, by a wooden box." She muttered and Damon laughed.

"He's going to live there, Barbie. It has to be comfortable for him." Damon said and she giggled.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Who's going to live where?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Damon got a horse today and he's being like a little kid about it." Caroline smiled.

"I didn't just get a horse... I won him because he was meant for me. There's a difference." Damon pointed out.

"You sound like a loon when you say stuff like that." Caroline said amused and he smirked.

"You saw me win him, Barbie. He wouldn't let anyone else have him." Damon replied proudly and she rolled her eyes.

"I know, Damon. Anyway, let's go dance if we have to leave soon." Caroline said then the two of them went back to the middle of the dance floor. Damon twirled her around and they both had matching grins on their faces. A lot of things were starting to make sense now and Bonnie totally got it and she smiled. She was happy for both of them. Stefan and Elena danced and so did Bonnie and Jeremy and soon enough it was time to leave. When they got out of the school, Caroline was busy talking to Bonnie and Elena and Jeremy was talking to Stefan and Damon wandered over to his car when Tyler jumped out and shot him four times in the chest with wooden bullets. Damon fell to the ground.


	5. Settling Down

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>I Dare You<p>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>"Don't even try it, Stefan." Tyler pointed the gun on Stefan then pulled out a stake with his other hand.<p>

"Tyler! Please! Please don't!" Caroline burst into tears. Damon was however, not a bunny eating vampire so he wasn't unconscious. Tyler kneeled down beside him and Damon laughed a little.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Tyler spat.

"It seems you've put yourself in a dangerous position." Damon smirked.

"And how do you figure that? I'm the one with the stake." Tyler said angrily and Damon chuckled. The others knew that it was Damon after all. Less than a second later, Damon's arm shot up and his hand was in Tyler's chest and Tyler screamed.

"Because I _don't_ feed on animals." Damon smirked as he clenched Tyler's heart in his hand. "Are you going to fuck off or am I going to pull?" Damon asked him darkly. Bonnie had no idea what to do. She didn't want either of them to die. But it was still Damon after all, she figured Tyler wouldn't survive this anyway.

"Both of you stop it!" Bonnie yelled. She knew that her words would have no impact on Damon but Tyler might listen.

"Tyler, man, stop it." Jeremy said softer but Tyler and Damon continued to glare at each other. Then Tyler dropped the stake on the ground so Damon let go of his heart and pulled his hand back out. Tyler stood up, shot Caroline a hurt look then turned his back on them and started to walk away. Then something happened that nobody expected. Stefan darted over to him and snapped his neck in a move so quick, nobody had time to stop him or say anything. Even Damon was surprised.

"Oh my god!" Elena yelled. "What the hell did you do that for?" She exclaimed and Stefan turned to look at them.

"He would have tried again. The only reason he gave up was because Damon would have killed him first. Next time, he could have vervained Damon first. I wasn't risking that." Stefan said then went over to Damon and dug the bullets out.

"Shouldn't you be saying if anyone's going to kill me it's going to be you?" Damon asked Stefan amused and Stefan laughed at the memory.

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"We can't just bury Lockwood in the woods." Damon said quietly to Stefan.

"We need to go. Someone would have heard the gunshots." Stefan said back.

"I can't drive yet." Damon said.

"Then you're going to have to let someone drive your car." Stefan said and Damon looked horrified.

"Maybe I can still drive." Damon said and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I'll drive it." Caroline said and Damon chuckled.

"I love you, Barbie, but no way in hell." Damon said and Caroline rolled her eyes. "Jeremy can drive it." Damon said and Jeremy's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"You appreciate a good car." Damon nodded as Stefan helped him stand up then shoved him into the passenger seat of Damon's car. "Caroline, go with Bonnie." Damon said knowing she would hear. Damon figured that Bonnie would be disturbed about Tyler. Jeremy jumped into the driver's seat of Damon's car then the two of them drove off. Damon figured Stefan would deal with Tyler. Damon directed Jeremy on how to get to his house and soon they were nearly there. "Dude, you need to go faster." Damon said.

"Why?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Because I need blood." Damon said.

"Here." Jeremy stretched out his wrist over to Damon.

"Bonnie will go mental if I do that." Damon said though his inner monster was pushing him to feed to heal himself.

"Then drop a couple of drops of your blood on the wound and she won't know." Jeremy said and Damon chuckled.

"Alright." Damon said then bit into Jeremy's wrist as gently as he could muster given his state. Damon was surprised that Jeremy didn't seem remotely bothered by it and was steering calmly with one hand. He figured that Jeremy probably allowed Anna to feed on him. He drank a little, enough to get the monster under control, then pulled away and pierced his finger on his fang and allowed a few drops to splash on Jeremy's wrist. "Thanks." Damon said sincerely.

"It's cool. I'm guessing four wooden bullets take a lot out of you." Jeremy said and Damon nodded.

"I really hate being shot with wood. It's not so much the shot part that bothers me but it's really uncomfortable when the splinters make their way out after I'm healed." Damon muttered.

"That does sound gruesome. I can't believe Tyler's dead." Jeremy said in shock.

"Even I'm shocked at that." Damon agreed.

"You weren't going to kill him?" Jeremy asked surprised and Damon shook his head.

"Only if he'd tried to stake me. He was Caroline's friend so I wouldn't have done that to her." Damon said. "Bonnie was just starting to like us as well." Damon muttered. "Now that'll be out the window."

"He attacked first, Damon. He bit you and you almost died but you didn't do anything to retaliate. After coming back from Florida, Tyler was really different. He hated all vampires with a passion, except Caroline... it was like they brain washed him. Stefan's right, he would have tried again." Jeremy said. "I'll talk to Bonnie." He said.

"Guess I should be thankful I have a little brother who doesn't want to live without me." Damon smirked and Jeremy laughed.

"Yeah, that's a plus. So you and Caroline moved in together?" Jeremy asked and Damon nodded.

"Yeah. Though her stuff is everywhere so excuse the mess." Damon said amused and Jeremy laughed. "It's probably not the opportune moment to talk about this but Caroline is doing Christmas at the house if you want to come." Damon said.

"Can Bonnie come?" Jeremy asked and Damon chuckled.

"Obviously she's invited too." Damon nodded. "Ric really needs to be told about Tyler." Damon muttered.

"Does he know where your house is?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, I'll just text him to come over." Damon said then got his phone out and sent the message. "Take the next road on the right and that leads you there." Damon said. They were at the house a few minutes later and Damon felt better and could walk by himself so the two of them got out and went into the house. "Darla?" Damon called and the little puppy ran into the hall and Damon bent down to her and petted her with his clean hand. "You been good?" Damon asked her with a smile.

"She's cute." Jeremy smiled.

"Yeah, she's a nice little thing." Damon said. "I'm just going to go change and get some blood. There's booze in the kitchen if you want a beer or something." Damon said pointing to the door.

"Thanks." Jeremy nodded then went into the kitchen while Damon went up and changed, washed the blood away then went down to the cellar to get a blood bag. By the time he came back up, Caroline and Bonnie were coming in the door and Damon was sipping on the bag.

"You okay?" Caroline asked him concerned.

"I'm fine, babe." Damon nodded then pecked her on the lips.

"Hey Darly." Caroline grinned and picked the little dog up and cuddled her. "This is your aunt Bonnie." She said and Bonnie smiled lightly and petted the dog. Damon noticed that she was kind of horrified still so he went into the kitchen so she wouldn't have to see him drinking blood. Jeremy came into the hall with a bottle of beer.

"Where's Elena?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"She went with Stefan." Caroline replied. Jeremy went over to Bonnie and hugged her tightly.

"This place is really nice, Care." Bonnie said softly.

"Thanks. Do you want a drink or something?" Caroline asked.

"I'm driving." Bonnie said.

"You can stay over tonight if you want to. We have three guest rooms." Caroline said as the fourth small guest room was covered in her clothes as they were turning it into a closet.

"Then yeah, I'll have some wine, please." Bonnie nodded

"I'll get it." Damon called to Caroline from the kitchen. "White, rosé or red?"

"Rosé, please." Bonnie replied knowing he would hear her.

"Me too. C'mon." Caroline nodded her head to the living room and the three of them went through. Bonnie sat down next to Jeremy and he put an arm over her shoulders. Damon came in with two glasses of rosé for the girls and a bourbon for himself then he sat next to Caroline and put his arm around her. "Darly." Caroline called then patted her knee and the little dog jumped up on her lap and stretched across her and Damon causing everyone to laugh a little at her cuteness. "Damon, when are the horses being delivered?" She asked curiously.

"Early in the morning." Damon grinned.

"I'm going to get totally ignored for this hell horse aren't I?" She asked him amused and he chuckled.

"You'll have your own horse to keep you occupied." Damon said with a smirk.

"How soon can we ride them?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Depends how well they respond to training and commands." Damon shrugged. "It'll take a little while for them to get used to wearing the gear then accepting someone on their backs."

"How many horses did you get?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Five." Damon replied. "I got two for general riding so if you or Gilbert ever want to, there're two mares that'll be available for that."

"How two?" Caroline asked him confused.

"Because I doubt Elena will ride hers that much. Stefan will be here like every day to ride that Spanish horse he got." Damon chuckled.

"How did you ride Demon earlier?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Demon's a little older than the others we got and probably has had a saddle on him for a while. He's never had a rider before or any real training but... I told you, he's mine. That's why he let me." Damon smirked.

"You're a loon for getting that horse." Caroline muttered.

"What's wrong with the horse?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Nothing." Damon said and Caroline giggled.

"There was a competition to win him. Anyone that could sit on his back without being thrown off won him. He threw off eleven other people before Damon tried. One person had to be rushed to hospital, he was so badly hurt from the fall. The horse bit like four people and kicked two others." Caroline said and both Bonnie and Jeremy looked at Damon like he was crazy as he was grinning widely.

"How did Damon win him then?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Because he's mine." Damon said.

"Stop with the mine thing." Caroline rolled her eyes and he chuckled. "What made you different from the others?" She asked curiously.

"Fear." Damon replied. "Every other person that approached him was scared of him. Stallions are egotistical asses. I wasn't afraid of him so that put his ego in check." He shrugged. "If you're afraid, a stallion won't think you're worthy to ride him." Damon explained. "He'll be so much worse now that he let me ride him." Damon chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked curiously.

"He'll test me. He'll start trying to buck me off and be extra aggressive." Damon smirked.

"Why do you look so gleeful about that?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Because, the worse he is, the more time I'll have to spend with him; that'll make our bond so much better once he finally stops being a dick." Damon said.

"Damon?" Caroline asked and he looked at her. "Can't you just compel them like you did with Darla?" She asked and Damon's jaw dropped.

"What?" He asked in disbelief. "Half the fun is the training. Toilet training a dog is not fun. Bonding with a horse while training is completely different." Damon said. "Speaking of that, Darla probably needs to go out." He said.

"I'll take her." Caroline grinned then picked up the pup and walked out of the house.

"A dog and horses?" Bonnie asked amused. "Didn't realise you were an animal person, Damon." Bonnie said.

"There's a reason I'm not on the Stefan diet." Damon smirked and Jeremy chuckled while Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Though, he's been told that Darla and the horses are off limits." Damon said.

"So you wouldn't mind if we rode your horses?" Jeremy asked and Damon shook his head.

"I don't know how." Bonnie said.

"I'll teach you." Damon said.

"How do you know so much about it all?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"I was the Mystic Falls horse riding teacher when I was human." Damon said and they both looked stunned. "Don't worry, it's easy." Damon smiled. Just then Caroline came back inside.

"What do you think I should name my horse?" Caroline asked Damon curiously as she sat back down.

"Remember she's a horse – please don't call her something stupid like Moonbeam." Damon rolled his eyes and she giggled.

"What would you call her?" Caroline asked him and he shrugged.

"I think horses should have Italian names but that's just me." Damon said.

"Well, give me an Italian name you think she would suit." Caroline said.

"The blue Appaloosa... hmm... What about Carmela?" Damon asked amused.

"Just because you named your horse a similar name doesn't mean I'm going to." She giggled.

"Fiamma?" Damon asked her and she smiled widely.

"I actually love that. What does it mean?" She asked.

"It means 'of the flame'." Damon replied.

"Fiamma it is." She grinned and he chuckled.

"Stefan's going to be pissed at that." Damon said amused.

"Why?" Caroline asked curiously.

"He always said if he had a daughter she'd be called Fiamma." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"Well, he can be pissed at you for suggesting it then. My horse suits Fiamma." Caroline said and he chuckled then kissed her cheek.

"She does." Damon nodded. "Actually, we're going to have to talk about you riding. You're going to have to be extra conscious not to use your vampire strength. You could easily hurt the horse otherwise." Damon said seriously. "And if I see anyone kicking the horses when they're on the saddle I'm going to be furious." Damon warned.

"Isn't that what they do in the movies to get them going?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"Yeah, but there's no need for it if you train them properly. A tiny soft nudge with your foot is enough if it's even necessary at all." Damon said.

"Did you get all the riding gear and stuff?" Jeremy asked.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"Like saddles and stuff." Jeremy said and Damon nodded.

"I got them earlier for all of them. If we end up keeping all of them I'll get custom saddles made." Damon shrugged.

"What do you mean keeping all of them?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Some horses are a nightmare and if any of them are like that, we'll sell them." Damon shrugged. "Though from the temperaments of the ones we got, I think the only one that will be difficult is Demon so that's alright." Damon smirked.

"You'll keep him even if he's a nightmare?" Caroline asked surprised and Damon chuckled.

"Yeah, but I'm not afraid of being thrown off and landing on my ass." Damon smirked. "Onyx threw me plenty of times. It's not a big deal."

"I thought you said that your agreement with the town was that if he threw anyone he would be shot." Caroline said confused.

"It was. I just didn't tell anyone that he threw me." Damon chuckled. "And I made Stefan keep his mouth shut when Onyx threw him."

"Do horses do that a lot?" Bonnie asked sceptically and Damon laughed.

"No, hardly ever. Especially mares. You don't have anything to worry about. I wouldn't let any of you on a horse that had the potential to do that." Damon said. "Well, maybe Stefan. That's just funny." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"Oh, by the way. We have to go to the store and get the Christmas food in considering it's only like six days away." Caroline said and Damon nodded. "And I got us stockings." Caroline smiled and Damon cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Please tell me you mean the kind you hang on a fire place." Damon said and the three of them laughed.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Though the other kind does look excellent on you." Damon smirked at her and she laughed.

"So since you're living together, does that mean you're going to get married?" Jeremy asked them and both Damon and Caroline looked at him a little wide eyed and Bonnie giggled at their facial expressions. "I don't think I've ever seen either of you speechless before." Jeremy teased and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to marry Bonnie?" Damon asked him as he thought of something to say.

"Yup." Jeremy nodded and Bonnie laughed and rolled her eyes. "So?" Jeremy asked with a laugh.

"Let's just see how the cohabiting works out before we think about that." Damon said to Jeremy a little unevenly.

"Well if it worked out, would you?" Jeremy asked and Damon gave him a look of disbelief.

"If I was ever going to marry anyone it would be Barbie, yes." Damon said and Jeremy smirked.

"That's not what I asked." Jeremy said.

"Then what are you asking really?" Caroline asked him.

"I'm just curious. Damon doesn't seem the type to get married so I was wondering if he would." Jeremy replied to her.

"Why am I not the type?" Damon asked amused.

"Tying yourself to one girl for the rest of your life." Jeremy said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't bother me." Damon shrugged.

"It doesn't?" Caroline asked him surprised.

"Nope." Damon shook his head.

"Really? I would have been sure you'd miss all the girls." Jeremy said and Damon smirked.

"Been there, done that." Damon shrugged.

"How many people have you slept with?" Jeremy asked curiously and Damon chuckled.

"Honestly? I have no idea." Damon replied and they laughed.

"Roughly." Jeremy said amused.

"If I had to guess it would probably be..." Damon thought over the average number of girls he used to sleep with per week then over how long he'd been alive. "Say about two or three girls a week over 146 years... so like... about twenty thousand probably." He shrugged and all their jaws dropped.

"Dude!" Jeremy said in awe and Damon chuckled.

"I've been alive a really long time remember." Damon pointed out.

"Wow, you're a slut." Caroline said to Damon and they laughed.

"Well, I got it out of my system." Damon chuckled.

"Have you ever had a threesome?" Jeremy asked fascinated and Damon cocked an eyebrow at him then laughed.

"Plenty of them." Damon nodded.

"What's the most people you've had at the same time?" Caroline asked curiously and he laughed.

"What do you mean 'at the same time'?" Damon asked.

"Like you in a room with however many other people." She said and he thought about it.

"Uh... eight." Damon said and they laughed.

"Is this just what happens when you're alive so long?" Caroline asked and he shrugged.

"You do get really bored." Damon nodded. "Though Stefan's number is probably like ten." Damon said amused and they laughed.

"You're kidding right?" Caroline asked amused.

"I don't know; we've never talked about that. But Stefan was always the relationship type, not the one night type." Damon said.

"So he's had other girlfriends over the years?" Caroline asked curiously and Damon nodded.

"He went out with a girl for 27 years once." Damon said and they all looked surprised.

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

"I think they were together out of boredom more than actual mutual attraction." Damon said. "Plus, Stefan hated that the two of us got along really well considering Stefan and I didn't then." Damon said. "She made Stefan fun though." Damon smirked. "I'll have to plough Stefan with booze some night and let drunk Stefan out. He's funny like that." Damon chuckled.

"A car's coming." Caroline said to Damon.

"It's Ric." Damon nodded. Moments later Ric parked the car then walked up and knocked. "It's open." Damon called and Ric walked in. Darla jumped down from their lap and ran over to Ric who'd met her already.

"Hi, Darla." Ric smiled and petted her and she licked his hands and he chuckled.

"She likes you." Caroline grinned at him.

"Hey, guys." Ric smiled then walked into the living room and took a seat. "So what's going on?" Ric asked.

"Stefan killed Tyler." Damon said and Ric's jaw dropped.

"Why?" Ric asked in disbelief.

"Because he tried to kill Damon." Jeremy said. "He shot Damon with wooden bullets."

"What did you do?" Ric asked Damon with a cocked eyebrow.

"He was pissed about me being with Barbie." Damon said and Ric nodded.

"You knew he would be." Ric said.

"Yeah, but to want to kill him for that is ridiculous." Caroline said annoyed.

"He was in love with you, Caroline. It wasn't like a crush." Bonnie said and Caroline sighed.

"Still. He wasn't going to stop it. He would have tried again." Jeremy said.

"Where is Stefan?" Ric asked curiously.

"Stashing the body somewhere." Damon muttered. "I'm really surprised that Elena went along for that though."

"You do know that you're going to be the number one suspect if he's found." Ric said to Damon.

"I know." Damon replied. "Especially considering his chest wouldn't have been healed when Stefan snapped his neck." He muttered.

"You would have killed him anyway." Bonnie said and Damon shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't. He was Barbie's friend so unless he was about to stake me I wouldn't." Damon shook his head and Bonnie looked surprised. "Especially now, we have this place. His death is really inconvenient." Damon said annoyed.

"What are you going to do?" Ric asked.

"Find out where Stefan stashed him then move him somewhere else where he won't be found." Damon said. "Then I have to tell Liz." Damon said and they all gaped at him.

"What? Why the hell would you tell her that?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"Someone probably heard the gunshots." Damon shrugged. "So if that's reported but nobody finds any shells or there are no injured people, the first thing Liz will do is think about wooden bullets and I'm still head of the council." He said.

"Can't you just pretend you have no idea? Please?" Caroline asked him wide eyed.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because I remember when my mom told you that if you caused even one death in Mystic Falls, she'd tell the council about you." Caroline said worriedly.

"And I told her that if Tyler ever came after me, I'd kill him." Damon said. "She said that Tyler didn't count in her threat because he was a werewolf and not a human."

"Wait – you would tell her that _you_ killed him?" Caroline gaped at him.

"Stop worrying so much, Barbie." Damon smirked. "Oh, good." Damon said annoyed then stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. A few minutes later Elena and Stefan walked in and Damon grabbed Stefan by the shirt and dragged him outside, slamming the door behind him and Elena stared at the door stunned.

"What was that about?" Elena asked confused.

"Damon's pissed that Stefan killed Tyler." Jeremy said.

"Why?" Elena asked. "I would have thought he'd be happy about that."

"Oh, I'm sure he's happy that Tyler is dead but the timing and location weren't the best." Ric said honestly.

* * *

><p>Damon towed Stefan down the field and Stefan went along knowing that Damon was going to yell at him. When they were far enough away that Caroline wouldn't hear, Damon let him go then started to pace.<p>

"You're an idiot, you know that!" Damon yelled at him. "First of all, leave the killing to me! You don't kill people in front of Bonnie, Jeremy and Elena! Second, you don't kill people outside of the school where anyone could see you! Third, you don't kill people who have a gaping hole in their chest that only a supernatural could have made! Fourth, someone probably heard him threaten to kill me! I'm going to be suspect number one! Fifth, you killed the mayor's kid! That's not someone that will go unnoticed! What the hell were you thinking? We could have gotten him another time where there were no witnesses and made it look like an accident!" Damon yelled.

"I just didn't want to risk losing you. I'm sorry." Stefan said quietly. He knew that Damon was right and he'd made a major mistake. Damon's anger deflated at that and he sighed.

"I get it Stefan. I would have killed him if he threatened you too but think next time. This was incredibly stupid." Damon said softer.

"I know that." Stefan nodded.

"Where did you stash him?" Damon asked.

"I buried him really deep down in the old cemetery and put him in the old coffin in a grave." Stefan said.

"Like our father's?" Damon asked curiously and Stefan nodded. "That might go unnoticed." Damon nodded. "Did you get all the bullets?"

"Yeah, I threw them in the river." Stefan said. "Why do you smell like Jeremy?" Stefan asked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"He offered some blood while we were driving here so I took a little because it was getting hard to sit there in the car with him." Damon said and Stefan nodded in understanding. "Don't tell anyone that. Bonnie and Elena are already pissed off at us enough." Damon said.

"I won't." Stefan said.

"Stefan... I'm no doubt going to regret this... but I think you should move out here. Mystic Falls isn't safe for you to be living in the boarding house by yourself." Damon said and Stefan grinned at him. "But... you get the cabin. You're not living in the main house." Damon said.

"I love the cabin actually. It's really big for a cabin, by the way; it's like a house." He said.

"Do you want to do that then?" Damon asked him.

"Absolutely." Stefan grinned.

"Fine. I also think you should drop out of school." Damon said.

"Why?" Stefan asked confused.

"Because I don't think either of us should be in Mystic Falls without back up. The Sheriff isn't going to set her daughter up to get killed, but us, she might." Damon said.

"What the hell would I do all day then?" Stefan asked.

"Well, you can help me train the horses over the winter then in the spring you can get the vineyard going if you want." Damon said and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"I've always wanted to do that!" Stefan exclaimed and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I know that's why I said it." Damon said.

"Okay, I won't go back to school then." Stefan nodded.

"Fine. I'll ask Barbie to fix up the cabin for you so you have internet and all that there." Damon said.

"Okay, I'll pack my stuff up tomorrow and move over." Stefan nodded.

"It looks like everyone is staying here tonight so you might as well." Damon rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let's go drink this stupid night away." Damon muttered then the two of them walked back up to the house.

* * *

><p>Damon woke up at the crack of dawn because he was so thrilled and impatient about Demon coming. It had been a long time since he had his own horse. He'd ridden over the years as a vampire but it wasn't the same. He snuck out of the house and went down to the stables and finished setting up each one for the different horses. There was room for ten horses so he set up four on one side and one on the other for Demon. He figured if he was anything like Onyx that would be better. At just after 8am he heard three cars coming and he grinned. He hurried up to the house and pointed the field out to the drivers who had the horses attached in horse transport vehicles and showed them down to the stables. He hurried back down and they parked the cars. He led the mares into the stables and tied them up, leaving Demon for last. The delivery men told him that he was crazy for getting Demon as he'd been a nightmare to get into the transport. When they opened the door and tried to lead Demon out, he went nuts and started jumping around and kicked and made plenty of noise but it only made Damon grin wider. He took the rope from the men and pulled Demon away from the transports and Demon calmed down a little. Damon tipped them then they drove away and he was left with his horse in the field.<p>

Damon talked to him and touched him and allowed Demon to get used to him a little before trying to put the saddle on him. Damon had already been on his back so was eager to get back up. He managed barely to get the saddle on and Demon was a total nightmare – Damon loved every second of it. Once he thought Demon was used to the saddle being on, he hoisted himself up and Demon started to jump and stood up on his back legs and Damon chuckled and told him he was going to have to do better than that to get him off his back. After about a good hour of more or less a rodeo for Damon, the stallion was a little tired and calmed down. He walked around the field with Damon on his back and Damon was content just to let the horse go where he wanted to go. Demon obviously didn't know commands yet because he had no training so Damon was happy to just sit up there and enjoy getting to know his horse. After Demon seemed to be comfortable with Damon sitting up there, Damon nudged his side gently and Demon started to run up the field towards the house. Until then, Damon hadn't been aware that he had an audience. Everyone had been out watching him and he'd been too wrapped up in Demon to notice. They watched Damon gallop up the hill at full speed dressed in all black, on a black saddle, on an all black horse – he looked a bit like death, they thought. It was kind of like a movie moment as when they got up to the house and Demon noticed the crowd, he tried to buck Damon off by going up on his hind legs but Damon stayed put then Demon dropped back on his feet and Damon hopped off.

"Morning." Damon grinned at them.

"He's so cool." Jeremy said.

"How did you get him to stand up on his back legs?" Caroline asked curiously and Damon chuckled.

"That was him trying to throw me off." Damon smirked. "I have no control over him yet. I've just been sitting on his back and going along for the ride." He shrugged.

"He is really beautiful though." Elena said.

"Can I pet him?" Caroline asked and Damon smirked. He walked up to Demon's face and held his harness tightly.

"C'mon." Damon said to Caroline. "Walk up to him confidently but slowly and have no fear. Then, he might let you touch him." Damon said and she nodded. She walked over like he said and she really didn't have fear because she was a vampire, what was a horse going to be able to do to her realistically? Caroline was stunned when she reached the horse and he moved his nose to rub against her arm.

"What's he doing?" Caroline asked Damon curiously who was laughing and looking at Caroline in awe and disbelief.

"He likes you." Damon said amused and she giggled. "Typical." Damon smirked.

"Well, you said he was the horse version of you and you like me." She said with a smile and Damon chuckled. Demon was nuzzling her and she giggled and touched his face and neck and Damon had an idea.

"Hold on to me tightly and don't scream." Damon said to her and she shot him a confused look. Damon smirked then hopped back up on Demon's back and held his hand out to her.

"Are you nuts?" She asked him and Damon chuckled.

"What are you afraid of?" Damon asked her with a smile. She smiled back then walked over to him and took his hand and he pulled her up behind him. She just had time to grab onto Damon when Demon took off at full speed and Caroline gasped.

"I think I'm a little bit in love with Damon right now." Bonnie said with a grin and Elena laughed.

"I know, right? That was like something out of a fairytale." Elena grinned at her friend while the boys rolled their eyes – obviously wishing they'd thought of it first.

"So romantic." Bonnie nodded.

"Stefan, you so have to do that." Elena said to him.

* * *

><p>Demon slowed down and started to just walk once he was down the hill.<p>

"Wow. That was some rush." Caroline said as she held on tightly to Damon and he chuckled.

"I can't believe he's fine with you being up here with me." Damon said amused. "He's even being calm." Damon said and she giggled.

"This is so romantic." Caroline replied and Damon smirked at her over his shoulder.

"You're the first girl I've ever ridden with." Damon replied and she smiled.

"I love you." She said and hugged into him closer and he grinned.

"I love you too." He replied. "Once I have Demon trained, I'll get a double saddle and we can ride together." He said.

"I feel like a princess." She giggled and he laughed.

"What does that make me then?" Damon smirked.

"Instead of shining armour, you're my dark night in all black." She replied and he laughed. Damon helped her down then he tied Demon up so he could eat and rest. Then two of them walked up to the house and Damon had his arm over her shoulders and she had her arm around his back. It hit Damon how perfect everything in his life was for the first time.

"I'm really happy, Caroline." Damon said to her softly when they were half way up the field and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Me too." She said and he bent down and kissed her. They continued up the field to the house and went inside.

"That was so romantic." Elena grinned at Damon when they went in and both Caroline and Damon laughed.

"I can't believe Demon allowed that." Damon smirked.

"It was awesome though." Caroline smiled at Damon.

"If the rest of you want to spend some time with the horses, we'll go down after breakfast." Damon said as he walked into the living room and took a seat.

"They're all here?" Caroline asked surprised as she sat down next to him and he put his arm around her.

"Yeah they were delivered at 8am." Damon nodded.

"So you've been out with Demon for three hours?" Stefan asked with an amused smile and Damon shrugged.

"Took a while for him to stop the rodeo." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"I can't wait to ride Fiamma." Caroline said to Damon and he chuckled.

"What?" Stefan exclaimed and Damon, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy laughed.

"My horse is called Fiamma." Caroline said to Stefan and he glared at Damon.

"You suggested that name?" Stefan asked him annoyed.

"She wanted to hear Italian girl's names." Damon shrugged.

"What's the big deal?" Elena asked Stefan.

"When I was human I wanted to call my daughter that name." Stefan said.

"What are you two calling your horses?" Caroline asked Elena and Stefan.

"Giada." Stefan said immediately and Damon nodded in approval.

"Hallie." Elena said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Hallie?" Damon asked and they laughed. "Really?"

"What's wrong with Hallie?" Elena asked annoyed.

"Hallie the horse?" Damon asked her and she sighed.

"Fine, I see your point." She muttered and they laughed. "Macy?"

"You want me to stand in the field calling _Macy_?" Damon asked her in disbelief and they laughed.

"Beatrice?" Elena asked waiting for Damon to shoot it down.

"Better." Damon replied with a smirk.

"Stop being an ass, Damon. It's her horse." Caroline nudged him.

"Exactly. She's a horse. She can't have a stupid name." Damon said to Caroline.

"You called your horse, Demon." She pointed out and he chuckled.

"I wouldn't have called a mare that. Evil stallions are different. Besides that's not his name on paper." Damon said.

"Then what is it?" Caroline asked.

"Baldassare." Damon shrugged and Stefan chuckled.

"Nice." Stefan grinned and Damon smirked.

"What does that mean?" Caroline asked.

"Baal protect the King." Stefan said.

"Baal is one of the seven princes of hell." Damon smirked and they laughed. "You've seen him; he looks like a demon horse." He said amused.

"I want a cool name for my horse too." Elena said and Damon chuckled.

"What do you want it to mean?" Damon asked taking out his phone.

"Princess." Elena smiled and Damon rolled his eyes then kept looking on his phone.

"Amira, Orla, Sadie, Sarina..." Damon said looking up at Elena.

"I like Sadie." She nodded. "So I'll keep that as an option. Try... fairy." She said and Damon chuckled then looked on his phone.

"All the names that mean 'fairy' are nuts. Pick something else." Damon smirked.

"River." She said and Damon laughed.

"What have you been smoking? By all means share it." Damon smirked and they laughed. "Okay... It's mainly boys names and the few girls names are nuts." Damon said and she sighed.

"Flower?" She asked and he looked.

"Calanthia, Fiala, Linnéa, Rayen..." Damon said.

"Try star." Elena said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Astra, Esther, Roxie, Stella..." Damon said.

"Astra. I love that." Elena grinned at Damon.

"At least it's better than Hallie." Damon smirked at her. "So Fiamma, Giada and Astra."

"What about the other one?" Caroline asked and he shrugged.

"You can name her." Damon said to Caroline.

"There was a name you said earlier... what was it? Orla?" She asked and he nodded. "Orla." She said with a smile. "Can we paint their names on the stables?" She asked Damon.

"If you want." He shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to go get my stuff while you make breakfast for everyone else." Stefan said to Damon and he nodded.

"What stuff?" Elena asked Stefan and Damon gaped at him.

"You haven't told her yet?" Damon asked surprised.

"Told me what?" Elena asked.

"I'm moving out of the boarding house into the cabin." Stefan said and her jaw dropped.

"Why?" Elena asked stunned.

"Because the council might go after us if Tyler's body is found." Damon said.

"I'm dropping out of school too." Stefan said.

"Won't that make it obvious that something happened?" Bonnie asked them.

"No. I'm just going to tell Liz that I need Stefan to help me on the farm." Damon shrugged. "She knows he's been to High School like 20 times anyway." Damon smirked and Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother. "We won't be in Mystic Falls much anymore." Damon said.

"Is it safe for me to be there?" Caroline asked Damon.

"I highly doubt that Liz is going to out you to the council." Damon said to her.

"What are you going to say Stefan is helping you with? Are you actually going to start using this place as a farm?" Elena asked.

"Stefan is going to start up the vineyard and I'm going to open a riding school." Damon shrugged.

"I didn't know that." Caroline said surprised.

"I only decided this morning. I'll need to go get more horses for that though." Damon shrugged.

"Are you going to have time to train that many horses?" Caroline asked curiously.

"That's why Stefan is dropping out now. He's going to help me over the winter then in the spring he'll do the vineyard." Damon said. "And I can't train any of your horses without you present as you'll need to bond with them. So I can do the others when you and Elena are at school." He shrugged.

"What kind of riding school will this be if you're the only teacher? Are you going to hire people?" Caroline asked curiously.

"No, it'll be just me and Stefan if he wants to. It'll probably mainly be one-on-one teaching." Damon shrugged.

"I seriously can't imagine you teaching kids to ride horses." Jeremy said amused.

"Why not?" Damon asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Damon Salvatore – womanizer, drinker, vampire... kiddie horse riding teacher?" Jeremy asked and everyone laughed and Damon rolled his eyes.

"First of all, I'm not womanizing anymore." Damon said pointing to Caroline. "Second... Okay, I can't really argue the other two but kids _love_ me." Damon smirked. "Besides..." He said amused. "If they scream or cry I can just compel them to stop." He said and Caroline playfully smacked his arm.

"You can't compel kids, Damon." She said sternly.

"And why not?" Damon asked her amused.

"Because that's... wrong." She said finally and he chuckled.

"Hello? Vampire." He pointed to himself and everyone laughed.

"Just ignore him. Damon loves kids." Stefan said amused.

"For dinner." Damon smirked and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Damon. You know you would never hurt a kid." Stefan said and Damon sighed.

"Maybe if they were really whiney." Damon smirked. "Anyway, who wants breakfast?" Damon asked getting up from the couch. Everyone except Stefan said 'me'.

* * *

><p>Damon made them all breakfast and Stefan left to go pack up his stuff in the boarding house then they went down to the stables. Damon showed them how to brush the horses and gave them tips and pointers about their behaviour around the horses then one at a time, he took the horses out to the paddock so everyone could spend some time with their horses. Bonnie and Jeremy took out Orla since she was basically ownerless. Stefan appeared a short while later and took out Giada. Everyone commented on how beautiful she was as she looked almost black with a brownred sheen in the sunlight. Anyone who went to see Demon soon left as he was horrible to everyone except Caroline and Damon. Damon was amused by how much Demon seemed to like Caroline. It was also obvious how much Damon liked Elena's horse Astra as he kept commenting on how sweet she was. When they were done with the horses a few hours later, Damon gave all the horses an apple for being good then they went back up to the house. Bonnie, Jeremy and Elena left before dinner time as they all had stuff to do before their last day of school the next day before the Christmas break. Since plumbing and electrics weren't installed in the cabin yet, Damon reluctantly agreed to let Stefan live in the house until Caroline could get all that done. Caroline made dinner and the three of them sat down together.

"You know, this is great." Caroline grinned.

"What's great?" Damon asked her cocking an eyebrow.

"Just with the horses and the farm and having dinner and Christmas together. It's like we're a family." She smiled. Damon felt his stomach flutter at the thought of that. He knew she was right and he loved it too. "Then after the school year, I can either go to college or do something here." She smiled. "It's a nice future we're building." She said to Damon with a smile.

"It is nice being able to set down some roots and actually do something." He agreed.

"Looks like you've settled down, Damon." Stefan grinned and Damon chuckled.

"It was worth the wait." Damon nodded.


	6. Christmas

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>I Dare You<p>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Caroline's car wasn't actually her car, it was Liz's off duty car so she didn't take it out to the farm again after her stuff was moved in. Caroline figured she didn't really need a car as she could run to school if Damon couldn't take her and Stefan was living there so he could take her if he felt like it. On her last day of school before the winter break, Damon agreed to pick her up as the Sheriff wanted to talk to him. Damon filled Liz in on Stefan dropping out of school and she was actually really supportive and was glad that Damon would still run the council. Damon didn't want to run the council but he figured it was better to know what they were up to. Caroline bounded out of school and hurried over to Damon's car happily as she now had three weeks winter vacation. Damon had spent most of the day with Demon and Darla and had made some arrangements for work to start on the cabin so Stefan could live there. He loved his brother but was adamant that Stefan was not living with him and Caroline. That was Stefan's last day of school and he was officially dropping out at the end of the day. Caroline jumped in the car and kissed him.<p>

"I'm free!" She exclaimed and he laughed.

"It will be nice having you to myself for three weeks." He smirked then drove away.

"I know, it'll be great." She grinned at him.

"Your mother is coming to the farm for lunch on Christmas Eve." Damon said and Caroline scowled at him.

"Why?" She asked annoyed and he laughed.

"She wanted to know where you're living since apparently someone didn't even give her a forwarding address..." Damon gave her a pointed look and she rolled her eyes. "So I invited her." Damon shrugged. "I would have invited her over on Christmas Day but she's working all day and she's working late afternoon and evening on Christmas Eve, so that's why it's lunch."

"Well, at least she won't be there for long." Caroline muttered.

"What about your dad? Are you going to invite him over?" Damon asked curiously.

"That'd be nice." She smiled. Damon could see that she liked her father a lot. "Would it bother you if his boyfriend came too?" She asked.

"Why would it?" Damon asked. "I'm not remotely homophobic if that's what you're getting at." Damon smirked.

"Great." She smiled. "Then when can they come over?" She asked.

"Well, your mother is leaving about 2.30pm at the latest so why don't they come over for dinner on Christmas Eve then?" Damon asked. "Stefan is staying with Elena on that night so that we have Christmas morning alone."

"Sounds great. Oh, advance warning – my dad might be really embarrassing and try to have some kind of man to man talk with you." She said and Damon chuckled.

"That won't be awkward at all." Damon smirked and she laughed. "Does he know that we live together?"

"Yeah, my dad knew about you from our first date." She said and Damon looked surprised.

"And it doesn't bother him?" Damon asked.

"No. When I told him I was redecorating the house he asked if it was because I was going to be living there too. He's really laid back." Caroline said.

"I will attempt to be on my best behaviour." Damon smirked at her and she laughed.

"You're the talk of the school, by the way." She said amused and he shot her a confused look.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Because everyone saw us at the dance." She replied.

"What are they saying?" Damon asked.

"Lots of things. Typical High School rumour mill. I don't know who blabbed but everyone knows we're living together." She said and he chuckled.

"Does that bother you?" Damon asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No." She shook her head. "I overheard a girl earlier saying that she wanted to come ask my advice on how to land a bad boy." She giggled and Damon smirked.

"A bad boy? They're calling me that?" Damon laughed.

"You are the epitome of a bad boy. In the dictionary there is probably a picture of you under 'bad boy' instead of a definition." She said amused and he smirked.

"That's terrible." Damon said amused. "I'm a one woman man now." He teased and she laughed.

"It won't matter if we've been together exclusively for 50 years, Damon. You're always going to be a bad boy." She giggled and he winked at her.

"So what would you say then?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"About what?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Advice on how you landed me." Damon said beyond amused and she laughed.

"I honestly have no idea what I did to spark your interest so I have no advice." She laughed.

"Well, you're beautiful so that's the obvious thing to say." Damon said and she smiled. "But, it was really that you could talk about old movies in detail. I also loved your laugh." He said. "I never told you this but I didn't forget to bring the movie over that day. I purposely didn't bring it so you would maybe come over again to finish it." Damon said and she grinned at him.

"I know." She smiled and he looked at her surprised.

"How?" He asked.

"I didn't know that day, but after we spent some time together, I realised it because I know you and you _never_ forget _anything_." She said and he smirked. He liked that she knew him. He loved that she actually really knew him.

"Elena told me about the gummy bears." He said and she giggled.

"That was sweet." She smiled. "I was so shocked when you handed them over that day." She said.

"You glad I asked you out that day?" Damon asked her and she took his hand.

"You know I am." She smiled. "I do love you if you remember." She said and he chuckled.

"My plan worked then." He smirked at her.

"What plan?" She asked amused.

"When I gave you that bracelet I told you that was the plan." He said and she laughed.

"Went well with my own plan then." She said and he smiled.

"And what plan was that?" Damon asked amused.

"When you told me that you were buying a house my plan was to keep you." She said and he looked at her with all the love he had for her.

"You can keep me for as long as you want me." Damon said to her.

"You sure about that? I'm thinking indefinitely, you know." She said and his stomach fluttered.

"Works for me." He nodded with a grin.

"Really?" She asked with a smile.

"Really... I was going to surprise you but I was thinking about whisking you away for a week in the sun." He said with a smile.

"Cool! When?" She asked happily.

"I was thinking in your week off in February." Damon said. "What do you think? Either that or we could go next week since Stefan will be in the house and can look after Darla and the horses." Damon said and he was almost blinded by her bright grin.

"Next week." She said and he chuckled. "Where were you thinking?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking either Cancun or Hawaii but if we're going next week we should do New Year in Cancun and we can go to Hawaii in February if you want to." Damon shrugged.

"I'd love to." She grinned.

"Alright, my darling." He winked and she giggled. "You can have a look online and let me know where you'd like to stay." He said.

"Have you looked at any?" She asked curiously and he nodded.

"I was thinking we could go to a hotel called Excellence Playa Mujeres. It's an adults only hotel." Damon said.

"No kids at the pool?" She grinned and he chuckled.

"Exactly." He smirked.

"Sounds great." She smiled. "What made you think Cancun?" She asked curiously.

"There's a lot to do in that part of Mexico. There are beaches as well as good clubbing and lots of other stuff nearby like excursions if you want to do that. There's also a lot of good shopping and I thought you'd like that." He said amused and she smiled.

"This'll be our first vacation together." She said.

"First of many." He winked. "Though if you'd rather go somewhere different than Cancun, that's cool with me." Damon said.

"No, I think it'll be great." She said with a smile. "I'm totally holding you to Hawaii in February though. I've always wanted to go there." She grinned and he laughed.

"That's fine." He nodded. "Anywhere else you'd like to go in the future?" He asked.

"Lots of places." She said. "I'd love to go to Japan, but not just Tokyo. I'd like to travel around the country and experience the culture firsthand." She said.

"Why don't I take you to Japan after your graduation then?" Damon asked with a smile.

"Are you serious?" She asked surprised and he chuckled.

"I only said after graduation because if you want to travel around a little, I'm guessing you don't just want to go for a week. We could have two or three weeks there." He smiled.

"You're awesome, Salvatore." She grinned and he smirked. He was happy to make her happy.

* * *

><p>They drove for a while and Damon drove past the turn off to their house.<p>

"Uh, sweetie... You missed." She said and he chuckled.

"No, I didn't." He said.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"To get you a car." He shrugged and her jaw dropped.

"Are you nuts?" She asked and he smirked.

"You're not driving my car, babe. We live out in the middle of nowhere. You need a car." He said.

"I don't need a car. I can run if you can't take me." She pointed out.

"But what if you need to go get groceries or pick up your friends or whatever?" He asked her and she didn't really have an answer to that. "Or if something happened to Darla and you needed to take her to the vet?" He asked.

"Damon, if something happened to Darla then I wouldn't give a rat's ass about your rule that I can't drive your car. She's more important than your car." She pointed out and he chuckled.

"True." He nodded. "You still need your own car." He said resolutely.

"You can't just buy me a car, Damon." She said and he shrugged.

"It's not a big deal, Barbie. It's more for my benefit anyway." He smirked and she giggled.

"I don't know anything about cars." She said and he chuckled.

"Good thing I do then, huh?" He smirked.

"What kind of car do you think I should drive then?" She asked.

"I thought you'd maybe like some girly convertible or something." He shrugged and she smiled.

"You would get me a girly convertible?" She asked amused.

"I'd get you a pink car if I thought that's what you really wanted." Damon smirked and she laughed.

"Do you have a car in mind for me?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, that's why you're coming. It'll be your car so you should choose it. I can help advise you on what's good and what's crap, but ultimately it's your decision." He shrugged. "I wouldn't let anyone pick my car." He said and she giggled.

* * *

><p>They drove out to a car dealership about twenty minutes from their house and the two of them looked around. She liked a few different ones and Damon explained them to her and she test drove a few different ones to see what she was comfortable with. She did end up getting a convertible and it was the Audi 2011 R8 Spyder in dark grey. The sales man let her go through a catalogue to choose her interior and other add-ons to the car like dash colour, type of CD player and wheel trims among other things and Damon ordered the finished car for her. Because Caroline knew virtually nothing about cars, she hadn't a clue how much it cost and that was just fine with Damon. He was glad she chose something that would be a good solid car for her. When he saw it in the shop he started nudging her in that direction anyway because he liked it too and would be happy to drive it if he needed to.<p>

"That one okay then?" Damon asked her once they were back in his car on the way home. The car would be delivered in a couple of weeks to the house.

"I love it. It's so perfect. Thank you." She smiled and he shrugged.

"You don't have to thank me, Barbie. Especially considering I totally nudged you towards that particular car." He smirked at her and she laughed.

"You did but I still loved it anyway. The test drive was awesome. It drove so smoothly." She grinned.

"Good, I'm glad." He smiled.

"Is that my Christmas present?" She asked and he chuckled.

"No, that was something you needed." He shrugged.

"Damon, you got me a car and a horse and you're taking me to Cancun... Don't you think that's more than enough?" She asked him.

"They were all because I'm selfish. I can't be bothered driving you to girl's nights out or going to pick up Bonnie to come to the house." He rolled his eyes and she laughed. "The horse was so we could do it together and I really want to go to Cancun with you." He smirked. "So I don't see how they're exactly gifts for you." He said and she giggled.

"Fine." She smiled. "Can you give me like half an hour alone in the house when we get in?" She asked and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"For what?" He asked amused.

"I need to wrap your presents." She shrugged.

"Why would you need half an hour for that?" Damon asked curiously and she laughed.

"Because I may have a lot to wrap." She smiled deviously and he looked surprised. Caroline had tapped into her college fund so that she could go overboard on presents for Damon. It was their first Christmas together and she wanted to make it a big deal for him – that and she found so many things she thought he would like.

"What did you get me?" He asked and she giggled.

"You're just going to have to wait and see." She said and he chuckled.

"I'm totally going to spy on you while you're doing the wrapping." He smirked.

"No, you're not. I'll have Stefan watch you." She warned and he laughed. "You said you hadn't done the whole modern day Christmas before so you're just going to have to wait like everyone else." She smirked and he smiled.

"I can't remember the last time I had a Christmas present so I was just curious." He shrugged. That really tugged at her heart.

"If you're a really good boy... I'll let you have one on Christmas Eve like my parents did with me when I was little." She smiled and he chuckled.

"I'll be good." He winked at her and she giggled.

"We can wrap the presents for everyone else together when I'm done." She smiled.

"I have a couple of things for them too." Damon smirked and she looked surprised.

"Really? What did you get?" She asked.

"A collector's whiskey for Ric, an old Grimoire of Emily's and one of Emily's kids' Grimoire I had in storage for Bonnie, one of those high tech drawing tablets for Jeremy since Elena says he's going to do graphic design in college, a camera for Elena and a laptop and TV for Stefan." Damon shrugged.

"You're a sweetie deep down, you know that?" She smiled at him and he laughed.

"That's ridiculous, Barbie." Damon said amused.

"Why a laptop and TV for Stefan?" She asked curiously.

"Because he used to just use mine in the boarding house so he'll need his own for the cabin." Damon shrugged.

"Why a camera for Elena?" She asked.

"Apparently she wants to do photography as her minor in college and she doesn't have a professional camera." Damon said and Caroline grinned.

"Yeah, I was right. You are a sweetie." She smiled and he rolled his eyes.

"Why? I thought the point of Christmas presents was to get something for someone that would benefit them or they would like?" Damon asked and she giggled.

"It is." She nodded. "They're all going to be so happy with those." She smiled.

"Can you do me a favour?" Damon asked her.

"Of course." She nodded.

"Uh... can you not tell them that I got those ones? Ric, Bonnie and Stefan will know I got theirs but with Jeremy and Elena?" Damon asked her and she smiled. She did know him after all.

"Sure. If they ask I'll just say I made you get them then." She nodded and he grinned at her.

"I knew there was a reason I fell for you." Damon smirked and she giggled. "What did you pick up for them?"

"Clothes, CD's, movies, I got a necklace for Bonnie and a bracelet for Elena, fancy headphones for Jeremy, I got Darla some Christmas dog treats and a couple of leashes and a fancy dog bed." She said and Damon laughed.

"I'm going to give all the horses apples for Christmas." Damon smirked and she giggled.

"We're totally whipped by our animals." She said amused and he chuckled.

"I know we've only had little Darla for just over a week but I love her already." Damon said amused and she laughed.

"Yeah, me too." She grinned. "By the way, I found this little antique store when I was shopping at lunch today and they have this cool antique crossbow that I thought Ric would like. Think I should get it?" She asked and Damon chuckled.

"Vampires giving a hunter a crossbow? Yeah, I think you kind of have to get him that now." Damon said amused.

"I got Bonnie more than Elena because obviously Elena got a horse." She said and Damon nodded.

"I was thinking about that, actually. Everyone else is getting something kind of big, is there anything we could get her that would be kind of special?" Damon asked curiously. "She did put the spell on the houses and the stables so that only invited people could come in for nothing in return." Damon pointed out.

"You mean like something expensive?" She asked curiously and he shrugged.

"I don't care how much the things are. But she deserves something nice after everything don't you think?" He asked and she giggled.

"It's a shame only I'm allowed to see Sweet Damon, you know." She said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"You're the only one that really knows me, Barbie. You see all sides because I can be myself with you." He pointed out. "But that's beside the point." He said and she smiled.

"I love all sides." She smiled and he chuckled a little but was sure he was blushing. "What would Bonnie really like?" She asked herself as she thought about it. "She really wants a Herve Leger dress." Caroline said and Damon nodded.

"Does she have a lot of designer stuff?" Damon asked.

"No, a couple of bags and that's it." Caroline replied.

"You can't get her a dress like that to wear with regular old shoes." Damon smirked at her and she giggled.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She smiled.

"Find her a dress and get her shoes and a bag to go with it." Damon said amused and she smiled.

"She'd love that." Caroline said.

"Cool, get them ordered for quick delivery tonight then." Damon shrugged. "Do you know what dress she wants or is it that she just likes the bandage dresses?" He asked curiously and Caroline giggled.

"She just likes them. How do you even know what kind of dresses Herve Leger have?" She asked amused and he rolled his eyes.

"Before you came along and made me a sap..." He winked at her. "Have you got any idea how many dresses I've taken off girls?" He asked amused and she laughed.

"Good point." She smirked.

"Besides, you talk about all this stuff all the time. I do actually listen to you, you know." He smiled.

"I was looking at them online last week and I saw this one shoulder grey and black one that would look amazing on her. Think that'll be nice?" She asked him.

"How dark is the grey?" Damon asked curiously and she smiled at him taking an interest.

"A shade or two darker than silver. It's quite light so it looks really nice with the black." She said and he nodded.

"It does sound nice." He nodded. "Though I would have thought you would have picked something more colourful." He smirked and she laughed.

"For myself, yes. But Bonnie likes to play it safe with dresses. Especially a dress like the bandage dress considering it leaves nothing to the imagination." She said amused and Damon smirked.

"I think it's possible that might have been the main reason I asked you to stay in my room on Elena's birthday." Damon said and she laughed.

"Because of the red bandage dress?" She smiled and he nodded.

"You looked so hot. I can't believe I had you in my bed wearing that dress and I managed to keep my hands to myself." He smirked and she giggled. "You know what? When you order Bonnie's, order a few for yourself to take to Cancun." He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and she giggled. "Now that is definitely a selfish request." He smirked at her.

"Alright." She winked.

* * *

><p>Damon parked the car and the two of them went inside to find Stefan and Elena sitting on the couches.<p>

"Hey." Caroline smiled at them while Damon just nodded then picked Darla up and petted her.

"Hey." They said back.

"Stefan, can you do me a favour?" Caroline asked him.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked curiously.

"Can you keep your brother occupied out of the house for like the next half hour?" She asked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I told you I would go, you know." Damon pointed out.

"You also said you would spy." She smiled at him and he chuckled.

"Sure, we can go down to the stables, why?" Stefan asked her curiously and she giggled.

"I have to wrap his Christmas presents." Caroline smiled and Stefan laughed as well as Elena. "And he totally said he was going to spy on me." She said amused.

"Oh, by the way, Stef. Can you babysit Darla and the horses next week?" Damon asked him.

"Uh... sure. Why?" He asked.

"Because we're going on vacation." Caroline grinned at them.

"That's so cool. Where?" Elena asked with a wide smile.

"Cancun." Caroline replied.

"Jealous." Elena said and Damon smirked.

"It is kind of terrible that you've never taken your girlfriend on vacation, Stefan." Damon said amused and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we should go somewhere." Elena smiled at him.

"Why don't you two go for the last week of vacation after we get back?" Caroline suggested.

"Want to?" Stefan smiled at Elena.

"Of course." She nodded. "But what about Jeremy?" She asked.

"He can stay here if Ric's busy." Damon shrugged earning surprised looks from Stefan and Elena.

"You wouldn't mind?" Elena asked.

"Course not." Caroline grinned. "Oh, by the way, we're going away for a week in February too if you're cool with that." She said to Stefan.

"Of course." Stefan smiled. He loved the effect Caroline had on Damon.

"But, under no circumstances are you to throw a party here." Damon said deadpan. "Drunk teenagers around Darla and the horses is not going to fly, is that understood?" Damon asked and they laughed.

"They couldn't get in anyway, Damon. Bonnie's spell said only you and I can invite people in here." She pointed out and Damon grinned.

"I like that little witch." Damon said happily and they laughed.

"Where are you going in February?" Elena asked curiously.

"Hawaii." Caroline grinned widely.

"Please get a picture of Damon with a lei around his neck." Elena grinned and Caroline and Stefan laughed while Damon just looked amused.

"You do know he totally won't put one on now." Caroline smirked and they laughed.

"I might." Damon smirked then leaned over and whispered in her ear. "If you get one of those grass skirts." He said and she giggled.

"You got it." She winked at him.

"Alright, you can have the stupid picture then." Damon said to her and she giggled then kissed him.

"Where are the two of you going to go then?" Caroline asked Stefan and Elena.

"Where would you like to go, Elena?" Stefan asked her.

"Somewhere in the Caribbean." Elena grinned.

"Why don't you go on a Caribbean cruise? That way you'll get to see lots of places." Caroline suggested.

"That would be amazing." Elena smiled. "But... uh... what would Stefan eat?" She asked curiously and Damon chuckled.

"You would be stopping every day on a different island. Don't worry about that. Besides, he can always jump in the ocean and snack on fish." Damon teased and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Wow, no offense Stefan, but that's gross." Caroline said and Damon and Elena laughed loudly.

"Totally." Damon winked at her slinging an arm over her shoulders then kissed her cheek.

"Anyway, I want to wrap presents so out." She nodded her head to the door.

"Can I stay?" Elena asked and Caroline shook her head.

"I have them hidden all over the house so Damon won't find them and I haven't wrapped yours either." She said. "So you need to go with them." Caroline said.

"Fine, we'll go down and hang out with the horses. Just yell when you're done and we'll come back up." Damon said.

* * *

><p>Caroline was done about 45 minutes later and she piled up Damon's presents under the tree that they'd decorated the night before with Stefan. She took Darla outside and yelled that she was finished knowing Damon would hear her. She and Darla went back inside when Darla was finished going to the bathroom and she poured drinks for the four of them. Wine for herself, Stefan and Elena and bourbon for Damon and she set them down on the living room table. The three of them came in minutes later.<p>

"How did you wrap that many in 45 minutes?" Elena asked Caroline wide eyed at the enormous pile under the tree.

"Vampire speed." Caroline giggled.

"I thought we were wrapping the other ones together." Damon said to her and she laughed.

"We are. Those are just yours." She smiled at him and his jaw dropped.

"Barbie, that's like a mountain." He pointed out and she smiled.

"I told you I may have had quite a few to wrap." She said.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Elena said to Caroline while Stefan still looked stunned. It was a _really large_ pile.

"I really want to know how you managed to get Damon so much stuff." Stefan said and Caroline giggled.

"Stefan, I actually know Damon really well. Everything under there is something I know for a fact he'll like." She said.

"I think I need to go shopping again." Damon smirked at her and they laughed.

"Don't be silly." She giggled. "Most of them are just little things I thought you'd like." She shrugged. "Anyway, Elena, are you staying for dinner?" Caroline asked as she sat down on the couch and Damon sat next to her and kissed her cheek. He was so stunned that she'd put so much effort into it. He had his own mountain of presents for her but that was different.

* * *

><p>After Caroline made dinner, the four of them ate together then Damon and Caroline went up to their room to wrap the rest of the presents. They sat on the floor and did it together while they talked and laughed and Damon was so pleased with the whole experience. He had truly found his companion and he couldn't have been happier. Caroline showed Damon the dress she liked for Bonnie online and he agreed that it was beautiful then she showed him a few that she liked for herself and he couldn't wait to see them on her so he got her to order a whole bunch of them. She also ordered the Herve Ledger black crystal clutch and black and silver Mario Bologna peep toe stiletto crystal shoes to go with Bonnie's dress.<p>

When they were finished, they carried the wrapped presents downstairs and put them under the tree. Damon had put Stefan's TV in the cabin already with a stuck on bow on the top for when he told Stefan to go look there on Christmas Day. Stefan's stuff was in the main house so there was no reason for him to go to the cabin yet so Damon wasn't worried that he'd see it. Damon wandered down to the basement and got the pile of Caroline's presents and brought them up only for Caroline to say that he couldn't say anything about her pile considering his pile for her was just as big, if not a little bigger but he just shrugged and kissed her.

The following day, the two of them went to the antique store and picked up Ric's crossbow which Damon loved and kind of wanted to keep for himself as it had obviously been sold to the store as a mistake since it was actually really valuable – not that Damon told the store owner that. Caroline gave him 'the look' and he knew that Ric would be getting it regardless what he said about wanting to keep it. They picked up a whole bunch of alcohol and Caroline called and invited her father and his partner over for dinner on Christmas Eve and they accepted happily. She bought her parents presents while they were out as well as a few things for her vacation with Damon. When they got home, Damon showed her the hotel he'd mentioned and she loved it so he called the hotel and made a reservation then booked them flights leaving on the 27th of December coming back on the 3rd of January. Their first date had been on the 1st of October so it meant they would be in Cancun for their sort of 'anniversary' which Caroline loved the idea of. They'd decided to just take it from that day and not when they officially got together as neither saw anyone else during the two weeks they were just dating.

The week flew by and soon it was Christmas Eve. Stefan spent the whole day with Elena as promised so Damon and Caroline would have the place to themselves. Liz came over for lunch with them and loved the farm. She was totally smitten with Darla and loved going down to the stables to see the horses. She was surprisingly relaxed around the vampires and she had a lovely time with them. She noticed how well Caroline and Damon worked as a couple and she could see how smitten they were with each other. After seeing them together, she was of the opinion that they were a very good influence on each other as both looked beyond happy with each other and Caroline was uncharacteristically nice to her mother which obviously Liz liked. Liz had been unsure of Caroline moving in with Damon but after lunch with them, she didn't have any doubts anymore. Damon even asked her to come back over some time after they came back from Cancun and she wholeheartedly accepted. They swapped gifts then Liz left to go to work. Damon had never seen Caroline and Liz get along so well and was happy about that as was Caroline. Liz wasn't remotely weird around them which made Caroline really glad.

They cleaned up the kitchen, relaxed a little then the two of them started preparing dinner for when Caroline's father and partner would be showing up. Damon was a little nervous to meet Caroline's father as he was important to her. He'd never been good with fathers and he was a little quiet.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Caroline asked shortly before her father was meant to show up and Damon sighed.

"Your dad is important to you. I just don't want to fuck it up." He said honestly and she smiled then put her arms around his neck and he circled her waist with his own arms.

"My dad is ridiculously easy to get along with. There's no way you could fuck it up. Just be your wonderful self and he'll love you." Caroline smiled at him softly and he kissed her.

"I just love you and I... I'm not good with fathers." He said and she giggled.

"Just don't tell him about all the places we christened the house and there won't be a problem." She smirked and he chuckled. "I told him if he tries to have a man to man talk with you I'd make him rue the day he was born, so don't worry." She said and he laughed.

"Now he'll think I'm a sissy, needing my girlfriend to speak for me." He said amused and she giggled.

"Babe, my dad listens to show tunes so he can't comment on that." She said and he laughed. "Besides, I'll bite him if he calls you a sissy." She said and he smirked.

"Let's not out ourselves as vampires tonight, Barbie." He said and she giggled.

"Guess what dad? I drink blood... Merry Christmas." She teased and he laughed.

"I love you, Forbes." He smiled fondly at how she cheered him up and took away his nerves.

"I love you too, Salvatore." She smiled back then kissed him.

"Are you sure your dad's not weirded out that we're living together?" Damon asked her curiously and she laughed.

"You mean living in sin?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Yes." He said amused and she giggled.

"No, I told you he's really laid back. And I may have also told him that you're the one for me, so he's happy for us." She said and Damon blinked in surprise.

"You feel that way?" He asked her softly and she nodded.

"Of course." She smiled. "Don't you?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"Uh... well... I've kind of been calling you 'the future wife' to Stefan and Elena so... does that answer your question?" He asked her shyly and she grinned and crashed her lips to his and he meshed her body flush against his and held her tightly as they deepened the kiss. A few minutes later when Caroline pulled away she rested her forehead against his and stared into those eyes.

"Yeah... that answers my question." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Caroline's father and his boyfriend showed up a short while later and Damon was in extra high spirits after their conversation in the kitchen so the evening went great. Damon was fast friends with Caroline's father and after dinner they all wrapped up warm and took a walk around the farm. After that they all had a drink together and exchanged gifts and it was quite late when they left. Caroline grinned at Damon after she heard their car drive away.<p>

"That couldn't have gone any better." She smiled at him and he chuckled.

"They're both really nice. I see what you mean about your dad being laid back." He agreed.

"Well, since you were so good all week, you get a present to open." She smiled and he laughed.

"You can pick one too then." He said then the two of them went into the living room. Caroline scanned her pile and chose a really big box to open then picked up a small box from Damon's pile and handed it to him.

"I'd like you to open that one." She smiled.

"You go first." He nodded. She slowly unwrapped the present and her jaw dropped when she saw Christian Louboutin written on the box and her head snapped up to look at Damon who was smirking at her. She opened the box and grinned at the sight of the knee high black fringe boots she'd wanted for _ages_.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed and he chuckled. "I love them!" She grinned then threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Was it them or the purple ones? I couldn't remember so I went for black to be on the safe side." He said and she giggled.

"It was the black ones. The purple ones are cool but I don't think I'd ever actually wear bright purple boots." She giggled. "You know... it is just us here." She said and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What are you getting at?" He smirked.

"I think since it's after midnight anyway... it's technically Christmas morning." She said and he laughed.

"You're desperate to see what else I got you, aren't you?" He asked amused and she giggled.

"Yeah." She nodded and he laughed.

"Alright." He agreed. He was kind of desperate to know what she got him too.

"Awesome. So..." She said looking him in the eye. "The reason I got you that, is because I know you were born in Italy and I did some research and it's a tradition there." She smiled and he looked stunned that she would go to that much trouble. "So open it and tell me if you like it." She smiled. He started to open the tiny package and it revealed a small black box. He opened the lid and he smiled at what he saw. There in the box was a silver knot ring... An Italian traditional token of love. He turned to look at her and crashed his lips to hers. That meant so much to him. "So you like it?" She asked him with a smile.

"You have no idea how much this means to me." He said to her honestly.

"I'm glad." She smiled then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a smaller one. "I got myself the girl version to match." She said and he grinned at her. She put hers on the middle finger of her right hand then took his from the box and did the same for him.

"You know the knot symbolises eternity." He said to her and she smiled.

"Why do you think I got them?" She said softly. "I wanted you to know how much you mean to me." She said and he kissed her.

"I just fell in love with you all over again." Damon said with a small smile and she grinned.

"And you said you weren't a romantic." She said and he chuckled.

"You make me want to be one." He said then bent down to the tree and picked up a small package and handed it to Caroline. "It's probably not quite as romantic as your gift but..." He trailed off and she smiled then unwrapped it to find a blue Tiffany's box. She smiled and lifted up the lid to see several charms sitting there. One was a little dog, another was a heart shaped padlock with a little key attached to it, another was a round charm that said 'I love you' on it, another was a little ice cream cone, another was a round charm with 'C&D' engraved on it, another was a diamond encrusted horse shoe and the last was heart locket charm. Caroline felt herself getting a little misty as she looked at them.

"Damon, these are wonderful." She said softly and he smiled. She picked up the heart shaped padlock with the little key. "Is this you giving me the key to your heart?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"You've had that since the first night we went camping." He said honestly and she smiled.

"Let's leave the rest of the presents until the morning." She said taking his hand. "I really want to just be with you right now." She said softly and he stood up and pulled her up with him and kissed her. There was nothing he'd rather do in that moment than just be with her too. They put the lights off downstairs then went up to their room. They kissed again but it was just as tender as before as both of them were just so wrapped up in their love for the other in that moment. Caroline pulled Damon down gently on top of her on the bed, never breaking their kiss. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it over his shoulders and he unzipped her top just as gently. Neither was in a rush, they just wanted to be with each other. They had all the time in the world.

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes fluttered open and she found herself wrapped up in Damon as usual and she smiled. They'd had the perfect night together. She noticed his right hand that rested on her hip and she smiled at the knot ring. He wanted her for eternity too. She was so in love. He was so in love. She just had to wake him up to tell him again so she turned herself around to face him and he stirred and smiled when he opened his eyes.<p>

"This is how to wake up in the morning." He said and she giggled.

"I woke you up just to tell you that I love you." She said and he chuckled then kissed her.

"I love you too. You can wake me up whenever you want to tell me that." He said and she smiled.

"We're both total saps, you know." She said amused and he laughed.

"I can't even deny it anymore." He agreed.

* * *

><p>A short while later the two of them got dressed; Caroline in her pyjamas and Damon in his boxers and t-shirt then they went downstairs. Damon made coffee while Caroline took Darla outside. They met back in the living room then they attempted to do presents again. They sat on the floor with their piles facing each other as each wanted to see the other's reaction.<p>

Caroline went first and unwrapped a present which said Dolce & Gabbana on the box and she grinned when she opened it to find black patent lace bow sandals. She didn't know how Damon even knew that she wanted them but she was very happy with them. When Damon's turn came he opened a package to find an Energie leather biker jacket and he loved it. Caroline told him that was a selfish present because she thought he'd look so hot in it and he laughed. Caroline's next present was another box and she saw Jimmy Choo when she opened it and her jaw dropped again causing Damon to laugh. She opened it and saw the Zero blue metallic mirror sandals that she wanted and she grinned again and kissed him. She asked him then how he could possibly know that she wanted them and he said that he snooped on her internet history then commented on how it was probably unhealthy how much she looked at shoes and she laughed. Damon's next gift was a really large box so he unwrapped the paper and was shocked to find Prada written on it. He didn't want her spending a whole lot of money on him. He opened the box anyway to find black leather riding boots with little studs around the soles. He absolutely loved them and kissed her deeply because that was a really awesome gift. She said he'd look hot riding Demon with them on. Caroline picked another package that looked like a shoe box and she opened to find Jimmy Choo again and she grinned when she opened the box to find red patent cage sandals – she _loved_ those!

Damon's next one was another leather jacket but this one was a little smarter. He loved it even thought it was a little different than what he would normally wear – considering it was a Gucci jacket and all – but he tried it on and found that it fit perfectly and he suited it. He thanked Caroline for it and told her that she shouldn't buy him expensive things like that but she just shrugged and told him to stop worrying so much and that all she wanted was to make him happy. She couldn't help it – she picked another one that looked like a shoe box. Damon laughed loudly at that and his expression told her that it totally was another pair of shoes. She unwrapped it and saw Christian Louboutin and beamed at Damon as that was her favourite shoe designer. She opened it and found the black hidden platform bow detail pumps she wanted and was thrilled. Damon handed her one more package and said she might as well get all the shoes out of the way and she giggled then opened it to find Michael Kors on the box and she gasped knowing exactly which ones they were. Her favourite! She opened the box and there they were... The grey Lolita open toe pumps with black patent lining she'd wanted so badly. Damon chuckled at her getting so ridiculously delighted over a pair of shoes but he could tell that those were her favourites and she was so deliriously happy with them.

They both got each other a couple of old movies that neither had. Damon got Caroline some clothes and a couple of bags that he knew she wanted and she got him new jeans and a few shirts that he liked a lot. He also got her a matching sapphire and diamond earring and necklace set that she nearly fell over at. She got him some antique books that she knew he didn't have and he was very pleased with them.

They took their time with each other opening presents and it took well over an hour. When they were done, Caroline was prancing around the house in her Michael Kors shoes and her pyjamas which amused Damon to no end and the two of them had a lovely Christmas morning together. Caroline made them hot chocolate and they had Christmas cookies with it. Damon literally felt like he'd died and gone to heaven because he didn't think life could get any better than this. He saw just how well she knew him considering the gifts she got him and how well thought out and special they were. Realistically though, he knew that it was Caroline that made him feel so happy. He didn't really care about the presents as long as he got to be with her. He really wanted to call and cancel their Christmas with everyone else but Caroline said they couldn't do that on Christmas Day... but they'd know for next year. He laughed at that. They moved all their presents upstairs to their room then cleaned up the wrapping paper from the living room. They pulled on clothes and walked down to the stables hand in hand and Damon had a box full of apples for the horses. The two of them brushed down the horses, fed and watered them then they gave them all apples after taking them out to the paddock for a little walk. They went back up to the house and Damon was feeling kind of amorous so he started to kiss her. Things turned heated quickly so he hiked her legs up around his waist and walked her into the house while they kissed. Caroline giggled against his lips when they just got in the door and he had her against the wall as she tried to get his jacket off. They were too caught up in each other to notice their audience.

"Guys?" Jeremy said and they both snapped their heads to the living room to see Jeremy, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Alaric sitting on the couches looking amused. Neither said anything as neither was ready to stop so they glanced at each other and saw matching expressions of lust filling their eyes so Damon smirked and just carried her right back out the front door causing everyone to burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>They reappeared about half an hour later and walked in the door hand in hand.<p>

"You going to talk to us this time?" Elena asked them amused and they both laughed.

"Merry Christmas!" Caroline grinned at them and they all said it back.

"You know you're all early, right?" Damon asked them annoyed and they laughed.

"Damon." Caroline nudged him with a giggle. "You can be nice for one day." She said and he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Anyone want a drink?" Caroline asked. They all told her what they wanted and she hurried into the kitchen to get it and Damon went to help, but it was really just so he could make out with her.

"Drinks might be a while." Stefan said amused and they all laughed in understanding. Soon they brought out drinks and sat down with everyone.

"Are you two coming to the New Year party at the Grill?" Bonnie asked Caroline and Damon.

"No, we'll be in Mexico." Damon smirked.

"Seriously?" Bonnie asked amused.

"Yeah, we're going to Cancun on vacation the day after tomorrow." Caroline grinned.

"They're totally going to come back married." Jeremy said amused and Damon rolled his eyes.

"You have marriage on the brain, Gilbert." Damon smirked. "Careful, Bonnie. One of these days you're going to be woken up in the middle of the night with Gilbert serenading you outside your window while down on one knee." Damon said to her teasingly and everyone laughed.

"I'll have you know I have an excellent singing voice." Jeremy smirked and they laughed.

"Oh, God." Bonnie muttered and everyone laughed louder.

"By the way, Ric. Barbie got you an _awesome_ present but if you don't like it I will be happy to take it off your hands." Damon said amused and Caroline giggled.

"You're not getting it, Damon. Move on." She smiled at him and they laughed.

"I was just saying." He muttered.

"Ooh, what is it?" Elena asked curiously and Caroline giggled then went over to the tree and picked up the wrapped gift and handed it to Ric who smiled at her. He opened it and his jaw dropped at the antique crossbow.

"Oh my God. This is so cool!" Ric said and Damon sighed loudly causing everyone to laugh. "Thanks, Caroline." He grinned.

"You might as well dish out the other ones." Damon said to Caroline and she grinned then handed out the other presents to everyone. Stefan opened his and grinned at the laptop.

"This is awesome. Thanks, both of you." He smiled.

"You have one more waiting in the cabin." Damon smirked at him.

"Can I go look?" Stefan asked excitedly and Damon chuckled.

"Knock yourself out." Damon said amused and Stefan darted out of the house. Bonnie opened the package with her dress and gasped.

"Oh my God! This is so beautiful!" Bonnie exclaimed and the disbelief was evident on her face. Damon remembered then that he'd forgotten to wrap the Grimoires.

"Crap." Damon muttered.

"What?" Caroline asked him.

"I forgot to wrap the two things I told you about for Bonnie." Damon said to her.

"Just go get them." She shooed him and he hurried upstairs.

"Thank you so much." Bonnie said sincerely.

"You're welcome." Caroline grinned. "Keep going." She pointed to Bonnie's little pile and Bonnie smiled.

"How did you know?" Elena gasped when she opened the professional camera.

"Damon told me that you were doing photography as your minor in college so we thought it would be perfect." Caroline smiled.

"I love it, thank you!" Elena smiled happily.

"This is so cool." Jeremy said looking at his graphics drawing tablet. Damon wandered back down then with his hand behind his back.

"Bonnie?" Damon said and she looked up at him. "I should have given these to you before." Damon said then took his hand out and handed over the two Grimoires and Bonnie looked shocked as she looked them over.

"How do you have these?" She asked in disbelief.

"Emily's daughter gave them to me." Damon said. "I've had them for a century. She said that I should give them to a Bennett deserving of them because the content in them was for a powerful and good witch only." He said and she smiled widely at him.

"Thank you, Damon." She said sincerely and he nodded then sat back down next to Caroline.

"What a whiskey." Alaric said to Damon with a grin and he chuckled.

"That's the good stuff." Damon winked at him and Ric laughed. Stefan came in the door then with a grin.

"Thanks, Damon!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Thank, Barbie. It was her idea." Damon shrugged.

"Thanks, Caroline." Stefan grinned at her and she smiled at him. Damon had warned them all not to get him anything or he'd throw them out because he didn't want presents and he was very pleased that only Stefan ignored him. Stefan did promise to give him it later when nobody else was around though. Everyone got Caroline things though. She got jewellery, clothes, shoes, makeup, CDs, movies and Bonnie and Elena made her a photo album documenting their friendship which she loved. They all had Christmas lunch together then hung out and drank in the afternoon. In the evening they were all sitting around the couches laughing and talking when Elena smiled at Damon.

"I know you said you didn't want anything for Christmas, Damon, but we got you a joint present anyway." She said and Damon cocked an eyebrow at her and she handed over an envelope.

"You really shouldn't have, you know." Damon said honestly then opened the envelope. Caroline was looking at it curiously too as she no idea what it was either. She noticed Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Ric and Jeremy all smiling so they were all in on it. Damon pulled out a piece of paper and his jaw dropped. They'd all pitched in and ordered him a handmade personalised leather saddle for Demon.

"All you have to do is contact them with Demon's measurements since none of us have a clue about that stuff." Elena said. Caroline grinned at them all but Damon was just speechless. They all could see how shocked he was by it.

"That was so sweet of you all." Caroline said sincerely as she knew Damon needed a minute.

"Thank you." Damon said sincerely to all of them. "This is really great." He said.

"And don't worry, it's black." Elena winked at him and he chuckled.

"Is that your favourite colour?" Bonnie asked curiously and he smirked.

"You would think so, right?" Damon said amused. "But black is a shade, not a colour." Damon pointed out and Jeremy grinned at him as he was about to say that.

"So what's your favourite colour then?" Ric asked amused.

"Dark purple." Damon said with a smirk and they laughed.

"You don't have anything dark purple." Caroline said and he shrugged.

"I'm hardly going to wear purple, Barbie." He chuckled and they laughed.

"Is that why you liked the bikini in the cave so much?" She asked him curiously and he laughed.

"You think I was looking at the bikini?" Damon asked her amused and everyone laughed.

"We should go back there when the weather's better." She smiled at him.

"Will it still be a trunks kind of thing?" He asked deviously and she giggled.

"You want to skinny dip, you go ahead." She winked at him and they laughed.

"Where are you staying in Cancun?" Stefan asked curiously.

"An adults only hotel." Caroline grinned. "No kids by the pool." She said.

"It's not the sex hotel, right?" Stefan asked Damon who chuckled.

"No, I figured she'd have a fit if I took her there." Damon smirked. He would never have taken her there anyway.

"There's a sex hotel?" Caroline asked him surprised and he nodded.

"It's a sexually themed hotel where a lot of swingers go." Damon said amused.

"Can we go look at it?" Caroline asked him and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Curiosity." She shrugged.

"You're not going to swing, are you?" Bonnie asked wide eyed.

"No." Damon shook his head.

"I'm surprised you'd be the one saying no." Jeremy smirked.

"I threw Tyler out on his head at the thought of him kissing her... you really think I could swing with Barbie?" Damon asked him amused and they laughed.

"Good point." Jeremy laughed.

* * *

><p>None of them were in any condition to drive by the end of the evening so they all stayed over. After the humans passed out the vampires sat in the kitchen having some blood.<p>

"What's that ring?" Stefan asked Damon curiously when it caught his eye and Damon held his hand out so Stefan could see and his jaw dropped. "A knot ring?" Stefan asked Damon surprised and he smiled.

"Caroline got me it for Christmas." Damon said.

"I read it was an Italian tradition." Caroline smiled at Stefan.

"That was really lovely of you." Stefan said genuinely.

"I got one for myself too." Caroline showed her own more delicate one.

"Do you know what the knot symbolises?" Stefan asked her and she nodded.

"Eternity." She said.

"So you're going to be my sister in law one day?" Stefan asked amused and she giggled.

"Yeah, one day." She nodded with a smile and Damon winked at her.

"That's great." Stefan grinned. "Oh, I can give you your present now, Damon." Stefan smiled then darted into the hall and came back moments later and handed Damon a little wrapped package. Damon opened it curiously and smiled when he saw what it was. Stefan had given him an old fashioned photo frame with a picture of the two of them as children in the middle.

"I remember this day." Damon smiled fondly at the photo. "It was my tenth birthday and we went out to play with the horses and both of us fell in the mud and father was so angry at as because we knew we were having our pictures taken." Damon chuckled.

"And we had to go get cleaned up and redressed while father stalled the photographer." Stefan chuckled and Damon smirked.

"Look, you missed a spot on your ear." Damon laughed as he pointed to the mud on Stefan's ear in the photo and Stefan laughed.

"That day was fun." Stefan smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, there are a ton of links for things I mentioned on my profile :)**


	7. Mine

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**Sorry I haven't been updating, not been very well. Hopefully I'll get back on track with everything and be able to update everything in the next couple of days.**

**On a different note: If you like Damon/Alaric or just want to read something HILARIOUS, you need to read a one shot called 'Get Me to the Church' by Ellen Smithee. You won't regret reading it _trust me_.**

* * *

><p>I Dare You<p>

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>"All the horses need brushed every day." Damon said.<p>

"And Darla needs to go out about every two to four hours during the day." Caroline said.

"And she needs fed three times a day." Damon said.

"And fresh water when you feed her." Caroline said.

"The horses need to be taken out every day at least once." Damon said.

"I left the numbers for the vet for Darla, the horse vet and the numbers for the hotel in case of an emergency taped to the fridge." Caroline said.

"I compelled Demon temporarily to allow you to brush him and take him out but not to ride him." Damon said.

"I've written down Darla's diet for you." Caroline said.

"And don't fuck it up or she'll get a stomach ache." Damon warned.

"Okay, the two of you need to calm down." Stefan said amused.

"You sound like a Mom and Dad." Elena said with a giggle.

"Regardless." Damon shook his head. "Darla hasn't gotten all of her vaccinations yet so she can't be taken further than the front yard yet in case she picks up a virus from other animals." Damon said.

"We know, Damon. This is all you two talked about yesterday." Stefan pointed out.

"Go or you'll miss your flight." Elena giggled.

"Fine." Damon muttered then picked up his and Caroline's suitcases and took them out to the car.

"We'll call and check in later." Caroline smiled then hugged them both.

"Is Damon coming back in to say bye?" Elena asked curiously and Caroline giggled.

"He'll come back in and say bye to Darla." Caroline said amused. Damon came back in then and lifted Darla and kissed her head and scratched her chest.

"You tell Daddy if they're bad to you and I'll kill them, Darly." Damon cooed to the little dog and the others laughed. Caroline went over and hugged Darla who was still in Damon's arms and she kissed her head.

"You be a good girl, sweetie." She said then Damon set Darla on the ground and she hurried over to play with her teddy bear.

"Ready, babe?" Damon asked Caroline and she smiled.

"Cancun here we come." She grinned.

"We'll be back in a week." Damon nodded to Stefan and Elena.

"No hug?" Elena asked Damon amused and he smirked.

"When do I hug?" He asked her and they laughed.

"You hugged Darla." Elena pointed out.

"She's the closest thing Barbie and I are going to have to a kid so that's different." Damon said amused.

"But we're friends." Elena said and Damon chuckled.

"Do you want a hug, Elena?" Damon teased and she laughed.

"Yes, I think I do." She smirked and he rolled his eyes then hugged her.

"Happy?" He asked and she laughed.

"Now, hug Stefan." She grinned and Damon chuckled.

"In your dreams, Gilbert." He said with a smirk then winked at Stefan and walked out of the house to the car and they laughed.

"Bye, guys." Caroline waved and hurried out after him.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Damon drove to the airport and Damon parked his car in the long term parking lot and compelled them all to keep an eye on it. They got checked in then sat in the executive lounge as Damon had gotten them first class seats. Their flight got into Cancun just after dinnertime so they got checked into their ocean view suite – which Caroline <em>loved<em> – then they took a walk around Cancun and had a few drinks before calling it an early night.

Caroline wasn't one to just lounge on the beach for a week so she wanted to do everything they could. They got up their first morning there and Damon wanted to stay in bed with her for a while but she convinced him to get up and get ready so they could go find fun stuff to do. He rolled his eyes and complained but ultimately did whatever she wanted. They got dressed and ventured down to the hotel reception so Caroline could ask about excursions. She was told all about Mayan ruins which she definitely wanted to see, she was told about cenotes which are underground rivers in caves and she thought that would be kind of sentimental for them so she definitely wanted to do that too. She signed them up for an organised tour called the Chichen Itza Deluxe tour which would included a tour of the Mayan pyramids, traditional lunch then a tour of the cenote caves. Damon wasn't impressed but went anyway because it made her happy.

They were both thrilled with the pyramids and they explored them and Caroline took dozens of pictures. She got a lot of Damon when he wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and she giggled at the thought of the not amused expression he would give her when he found out. At lunch they went to a local restaurant to try traditional food from the Yucatan and they both enjoyed the food as well as the lively restaurant. After that the tour continued to the caves and they both swam and Damon even admitted to her that the tour was a good idea and she gave him a smug 'I told you so' look which he laughed at.

They relaxed on the two and a half hour bus trip back to Cancun and talked about what else they wanted to get up to. Damon wanted to go on a submarine and Caroline wanted to swim with dolphins – Damon rolled his eyes at that – and Damon also wanted to rent a boat for a day and just go sailing with her. They were both tired and hungry when they got back to Cancun so they went and compelled a quick bite then had a few drinks and another early night after calling to check on Darla and the horses.

On their second day, they wanted to stay in Cancun so they went to a place where Caroline could have the dolphin experience. All the places they looked into only let you do it for like an hour and Damon figured that if she was going to have the experience, it might as well be memorable so he bought out their slots for the whole morning so she could do the dolphin trainer experience. She was so happy about it and eventually managed to talk him into joining her for it. He had to admit that it was kind of fun. It was just the two of them with two dolphins and the trainer and Damon kind of got just as into it as Caroline and he forgot that he wasn't supposed to like this kind of thing and even agreed to a photo of him giving a dolphin a kiss. Caroline was so unbelievably thrilled at that but she knew better that to point that out in case he stopped being so easy going about it. They both learned some tricks with the dolphins and Caroline took loads of pictures of Damon with the dolphins with her waterproof camera when he wasn't looking. He took pictures of her too when she asked and the two of them genuinely had a lot of fun together. After three hours with the dolphins they left the aquarium and went walking around Cancun. Caroline wanted to shop and he agreed on the condition that they go on the Caribbean Carnaval party boat in the evening. They shopped for a few hours, had a nap in the hotel then went to the party boat. The ship took off from the dock and they enjoyed an exquisite banquet dinner and Damon was thrilled about the open bar. He even had cocktails instead of his usual bourbon much to Caroline's surprise. She noticed how relaxed and carefree he was with her in Mexico and it made her really happy. They danced together and drank and watched the dark ocean and both had an amazing night. There were games, competitions and shows and it was an evening of total fun.

On their third day, Damon wanted to do nothing all day. Caroline argued but Damon was adamant so the two of them hung out at the pool with cocktails. They both loved the fact the pool was fairly quiet as there were no children anywhere. They swam a lot and Caroline eventually talked Damon into playing beach volleyball in a 'for fun' competition. They had to concentrate so they didn't use their vampire strength but they couldn't really help that their reflexes were much better than a human's so they won the competition – Damon kind of loved that – and were given a little trophy to take home with them. In the evening, Caroline got dolled up in a bandage dress and Damon wore an open necked lightweight suit and they went out to a fancy restaurant then a bar.

On their fourth day, they went on another tour away from Cancun called the Tulum & Xel-Ha All Inclusive tour. They visited the temple of the frescoes built on a cliff then went to a theme water park that had nature tours and aquatic attractions. There was a lot of swimming and diving and both had a good time together. Damon still had no idea how many pictures Caroline was taking of him when he was paying attention to something else. They arrived back to Cancun really late and both were tired so they had a romantic bubble bath together to celebrate the New Year then went to bed not long after midnight.

On their fifth day, they went on the submarine excursion called the Subsee Paradise tour. It had a glass bottom and they saw turtles, fish, dolphins and rays. In the afternoon, they bought some alcohol then rented a catamaran and the two of them sailed out in the water for a few miles then just relaxed together. The water was so clear they could see right down to the ocean floor and watch all the marine life below them. They went swimming for a while and Damon got amorous underwater which was fine considering neither had to breathe. Caroline then nicknamed it 'tropical nookie' as having sex underwater surrounded by multicoloured fish and corals was an entirely different experience than anything else she'd ever had. They went back up to the boat after that and lay on the front of the boat next to each other and Caroline took his hand and he interlaced their fingers.

"This has been incredible, Damon." Caroline said to him softly and he smiled at her with his sunglasses on.

"The vacation?" He asked and she nodded.

"It's paradise here. This time with you has been the best of my life." She said sincerely and he grinned.

"Me too, Barbie." He agreed and she beamed at him then rolled over so that she was leaning over him and she took off her sunglasses.

"I love you so much, Damon." She smiled. He lifted his own sunglasses then to look in her eyes.

"I'll love you forever, Caroline." He replied and her stomach fluttered and she couldn't help blurting what she was thinking out.

"Let's elope." She said and he chuckled.

"We can't let Jeremy be right, Barbie." He smirked. "We'd never hear the end of that." He said amused and she giggled.

"We could just not tell them." She said and he smiled.

"As much as I want you to be my wife more than anything, you deserve better than just some rushed thing in Mexico." He said softly. "Besides, I figured that you would want the romantic proposal." He said and she laughed.

"You already know I'm going to say yes, so what's the point?" She asked amused and he smirked.

"The point is that you're beautiful and special and I love you so I want to do that properly." He said and she smiled at him lovingly.

"Do you have plans to propose?" She asked him and he smirked.

"Maybe." He said teasingly and she giggled knowing that meant yes.

"Is it soon?" She asked curiously and he shrugged.

"You're just going to have to wait and see." He teased. "Besides, I can't marry you while you're in high school." He said amused and she laughed.

"I could always drop out." She smirked and he laughed though he totally melted at that.

"You would drop out of high school just to marry me?" He asked her amused and she smiled.

"You're my future, Salvatore. A high school diploma means nothing compared to that." She said and he cupped her cheek and kissed her.

"Since you're such a little charmer, I'll give you a hint on when I'll ask." He said and she giggled. "I'll ask you in Hawaii." He said softly and she grinned.

"So we're going to be engaged in Hawaii? I like the sound of that." She smiled and he chuckled.

"You really think you'll definitely say yes?" He asked her and she giggled.

"Damon, I'm getting so impatient I might end up proposing to you." She said and he laughed loudly.

"Is that so?" He asked amused. "That could be kind of funny." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"You know, this is stupid. I love you more than anything. I'm going to say yes... why are we waiting?" She asked and he smiled.

"Because I don't have your ring with me." Damon smiled. "Otherwise, I would have asked you here since it's been so amazing." He said.

"You have a ring for me?" She asked surprised and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I have a ring for you." He nodded.

"How about a compromise then?" She asked deviously and he laughed at her naughty expression.

"What's the compromise, Forbes?" He asked with a smirk.

"How about we just be engaged secretly until Hawaii then everyone else can find out when we get back from there? Our relationship started off as a secret... It would be kind of fitting." She said and he smirked.

"I love you." He said amused and she smiled.

"I love you too." She said.

"Will you marry me?" He asked her and she grinned then kissed him.

"You know I will." She said and he chuckled. "Will you marry me?" She asked with a wide smile.

"You know I will." He said totally amused that she proposed back.

"When do you want to get married then?" She asked curiously and he shrugged.

"Not until after your graduation." He said and she nodded.

"That gives me an idea." She said and he chuckled.

"What's the idea?" He asked amused.

"Let's get married when we go to Japan. Just the two of us." She said and he grinned at the thought of not having to do it in front of a huge audience.

"You got it, Forbes." He smirked.

"We could get married outside under a cherry blossom tree overlooking a lake or something else really beautiful like that." She suggested and he nodded.

"Would you wear a Japanese wedding dress?" He asked her curiously.

"Not the full traditional kimono but maybe a simpler kimono or a Japanese themed dress." She nodded.

"It's funny that you should want to go to Japan because I have an old friend there we could visit." Damon said and she looked surprised.

"Tell me about him." Caroline nodded.

"His name is Hiromasa and he's like a shaman of sorts. He lives up in the mountains and is probably like the wisest person I've ever met." Damon smiled. "I met him a long time ago." Damon said. "I go visit him every five to ten years or so. He's going to love you." Damon grinned.

"How old is he?" Caroline asked curiously.

"He'll be about 75 now, probably." Damon said. "I met him when he was 19. He knows what I am." Damon smiled.

"Cool. Do you keep in touch?" Caroline asked curiously.

"There're no phones where he lives. We write to each other sometimes. Once in 1981, he wrote to me because his village was being terrorized by a vampire so I went there as soon as I got the letter and took out the vampire for him." Damon said. "The area he lives in gets vampires a lot, actually, as well as other creatures. The villagers are now trained to spot them and take them out so we'll have to be really careful." Damon said.

"How will we get to him without being spotted?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'll go by myself in the middle of the night to his house. I've been invited in there so I'll just sneak into his house and he'll tell the village about you and I. Some of them will remember me from the last time I was there." Damon shrugged.

"You really think it's a good idea to sneak up on a 75 year old man?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"Hiro is as healthy as a horse. He doesn't look or behave like an old man. You'll think he's like 50 when you see him." Damon smirked.

"When was the last time you were there?" She asked curiously.

"Uh..." Damon said as he thought about it. "Six years ago." He said.

"He knows you... will he be okay with me?" She asked and he nodded.

"I'll tell him about you and he'll tell the villagers that we're both fine to be there." Damon said. "That's probably the only village in the world that you and I could settle down in forever because they all know about vampires." Damon smirked.

"Would you want to settle down in one place forever?" She asked curiously and he chuckled.

"No, but even after Hiro dies I'll keep going back there. It would be nice to keep it as an option. Who knows? Maybe in 100 years you and I will want to stay in one place for a long time." He shrugged.

"What's the village like?" She asked curiously.

"It's a beautiful mountain village. There are about 400 people that live there and it's a peaceful and very 'zen' place." Damon chuckled.

"Would you want to get married there?" She asked and he looked surprised.

"That could be cool." He nodded with a smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

"You can always ask me anything you want." Damon replied.

"How could you be friends with Hiro when you had your emotions turned off?" She asked curiously.

"They would come back about half way when I was up there. It's just such a tranquil place that it's impossible to feel the rage and turmoil that I felt in Mystic Falls when they came back there. Hiro will be happy to see me like this instead. He always tried to get me to finish the process but I would always leave before that happened." Damon admitted. "That's why I'm sure he'll love you. He'll see me all sapped out and be so happy." Damon chuckled and Caroline smiled.

"I think you might have a multiple personality disorder." She said amused and Damon laughed.

"How so?" He asked amused. She reached up with her hand and brushed the hair away from his forehead tenderly.

"Because you can be so different depending on the situation. Like here, you're Vacation Damon. You're relaxed and happy and you don't have any worries. I've seen you laugh here with your whole heart and it's wonderful. I love seeing you like this because you deserve to be happy, sweetie. I know you don't want people to get too close to you and that's fine with me because I get to know the real you." She said softly. "With me you're kind and sweet and you make me feel special. I never felt special before. I still love you when you're cold and ruthless but I'm glad that you can trust me to show me this Damon too." She smiled.

"I trust you completely, you know." Damon replied. "You do the same thing though. You're very different in front of other people." He said.

"I am?" Caroline asked surprised and he nodded.

"Nobody but me knows how gentle and fragile you really are. You don't show that to anyone else." He said. "You put on a stoic 'popular girl' front with other people. You don't want them to see your vulnerability." He said.

"I guess you're right." She nodded as that registered. She'd never thought about that before. "But I trust you completely too." She said and he smiled then kissed her.

"I won't do anything to break your trust." Damon promised. He'd rather die than hurt her.

"I know." She smiled. "I won't either." She replied. "You know what I think?" She asked and Damon chuckled at her naughty expression.

"What's that?" He asked amused.

"I think since we're engaged now, we should go celebrate with round two of tropical nookie." She wiggled her eyebrows and Damon laughed.

"You really liked it underwater, didn't you?" Damon asked amused as he pulled at the straps of her bikini top until it fell off.

"I really did." She grinned and he chuckled as he pulled at the ties of her bikini bottoms then pulled them off and dropped them to the side leaving her naked on top of him. Caroline slid his trunks off over his hips and he grabbed her by the waist and moved her up on top of him and positioned her over his cock then slid her down and he groaned a little as she rocked. "This doesn't count as tropical nookie, Damon." She said as they were still on the boat and he smirked.

"I was getting to that." He said and she giggled when he rolled them right off the side of the boat with a splash.

* * *

><p>On their last full day, they walked around and explored Cancun and Damon showed her the sexually themed hotel. She was fascinated by it which freaked him out a little but they only stayed a short while. Caroline bought souvenirs for everyone at home then in the afternoon she asked if they could go swim with the dolphins again and Damon was fine with that as it had been fun the first time. After that they lounged at the hotel pool and just relaxed as their flight home was really early the following morning. Before bed, they sat on the balcony of their suite that overlooked the ocean and talked and they were closer than ever.<p>

* * *

><p>They flew home and arrived at the house mid afternoon. Caroline jumped out of the car with a grin on her face as she was looking forward to seeing Darla. She'd called Stefan every day to check on her. Damon got their suitcases and the two of them went up to the house then went inside. Darla darted over to them and Caroline picked her up and cuddled her and Damon petted her head. Moments later Stefan was barrelling through the door.<p>

"Hey!" He exclaimed then hugged Caroline.

"Hey!" Caroline grinned at him.

"I was in the stables and didn't hear the car." He said.

"Everything alright with the horses?" Damon asked him.

"Yes." Stefan nodded. "So how was it? Did you have fun?" He asked the two of them with a grin.

"Stefan, it was so amazing! I have like 1000 pictures!" Caroline giggled.

"You'll have to show me." He smiled.

"I'll have to let Damon go through them first in case there are any he doesn't want seen." Caroline said and Damon chuckled.

"What wouldn't I want seen?" Damon cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I may have taken a few of you when you didn't know I was taking them." She said innocently and he smirked.

"Is that so, Barbie?" Damon asked amused. "Like what?" He asked.

"Uh... well... I took lots every day so there are a lot of you." She said and he laughed.

"So not just the one where I'm kissing the dolphin?" He asked and Stefan laughed.

"You kissed a dolphin?" Stefan asked in disbelief and Damon shrugged.

"Barbie wanted to swim with dolphins so the kissing is kind of part of the deal." He smirked.

"Vacation Damon is far easier to talk into things." Caroline said to Stefan amused and the brothers laughed. "It's a shame Elena's human." Caroline said.

"Why?" Stefan asked stunned.

"Because I discovered the most awesome thing ever but you can only do it if you're a vampire." She said and Damon laughed.

"Are you seriously going to suggest what I think you're going to suggest?" Damon asked amused.

"What is it?" Stefan asked curiously.

"I call it tropical nookie. Having sex completely underwater in the tropical water is un-fucking-believable." Caroline said to Stefan and Damon laughed loudly at Stefan's stunned expression.

"Thanks for telling me that. You do know that Elena and I are going to be in the Caribbean water tomorrow." He said dryly.

"You're such a dumbass, Stefan. Are you seriously worried about your brother's 'cooties'?" Damon asked with a grin.

"That's so funny." Caroline giggled. "We were hundreds of miles from where you'll be." She laughed.

"And did you forget that we shared a girlfriend once?" Damon asked amused and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you both have a point. I didn't really think when I said that." Stefan said and they laughed.

"When's your flight?" Caroline asked curiously.

"We're flying to Florida at 8.30pm tonight and we dock the cruise tomorrow morning at 6am." Stefan said.

"So when is Jeremy coming over?" Caroline asked.

"He's coming over with Elena in a couple of hours." Stefan said.

"Is he staying here the full week or going back to his house when Ric gets back from his parents'?" Damon asked Stefan who just shrugged.

"I don't know. I think he probably wants to talk to the two of you about that." Stefan said. "Actually, there's something I also wanted to talk to you about. Elena really wants to go to Europe so I suggested that we go there for a while in the summer but she won't go if Jeremy isn't looked after and Alaric is going to South America for the summer." Stefan said.

"Well, we're going to Japan in the summer for three weeks." Caroline said.

"There's no point in starting the vineyard this year if you want to go away for the summer because I won't have time to deal with that and the horses for the whole summer." Damon said and Stefan nodded.

"Well, what do you think about this instead then? If you watch Darla and the horses for three weeks at the start of the summer so we can go to Japan, you can show me and Jeremy what to do with the vineyard and we'll take care of that for you for three weeks towards the end of the summer?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"You're really into the compromises, aren't you?" Damon asked her amused and she giggled knowing what he meant.

"So you would be okay with keeping an eye on Jeremy for three weeks?" Stefan asked her and she nodded.

"That's fine." She said.

"Then yes, that'll be great. I'll watch the farm for you." Stefan agreed. "By then Elena will know more about horses so she can help with them."

"Awesome." Caroline grinned.

"Why are you going to Japan anyway?" Stefan asked curiously.

"I've just always wanted to go there. I used to go to summer camp when I was younger because both of my parents were always working and I had a friend there from Japan and she told me things and it just made me want to go." Caroline shrugged.

"Is Hiro still alive?" Stefan asked Damon and he nodded.

"We're going to visit him while we're there." Damon said.

"Have you met him?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"No. Damon told me about him once decades ago." Stefan said.

"What else are you going to do in Japan? I lived there for a while." Stefan said.

"Just travel around the country. I'm more interested in the culture away from the big cities to be honest." Caroline said and Damon smirked at her and she smiled back knowing that's where they would get married.

"That's cool. You'll love it there." Stefan smiled.

"By the way, are you going to go to college with Elena?" Damon asked curiously.

"I don't know yet. We'll see how much time the farm takes up once it's running." Stefan shrugged.

"Has she decided where she's going?" Caroline asked.

"University of Virginia in Charlottesville." Stefan said.

"That's not far." Caroline smiled.

"Nope, not far at all." Stefan nodded. "Anyway, glad you two had fun. I'm going back down to the stables." Stefan said curtly then left the house and Damon sighed.

"What?" Caroline asked seeing his expression.

"Stefan hasn't decided about going with her because he's obviously thinking about breaking up with her." Damon said and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"Why?" She asked shocked.

"It probably has to do with the possibility that Elena will never want to turn." Damon said. "He'll want her to have a normal life."

"But why wouldn't she want to be a vampire?" Caroline asked confused.

"If you were human now, would you choose it to be with me?" Damon asked her solemnly as he figured she wouldn't.

"Without a second thought." Caroline said and Damon's jaw dropped.

"You would?" He asked stunned though that made him so happy.

"Of course. Is this about kids?" She asked curiously and Damon nodded.

"We can't have them. Elena probably wants them." He replied.

"Would you want kids if you could have them?" She asked curiously.

"With you? Definitely." He nodded and she looked stunned.

"We can still have kids one day, Damon." She said.

"You mean adoption?" He asked.

"Yeah." She smiled. "There're plenty of kids out there with nobody to love them. I remember how Elena's adopted parents were with her. They loved her more than anything and they were without a doubt her parents, regardless if they weren't biologically. It could be like that for us too." She said.

"You mean it?" Damon asked her hesitantly and she smiled at him widely.

"Yes." She nodded. "We can talk about it more after we get married." She said.

"Alright." Damon grinned.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena left in the afternoon and Caroline made dinner for Damon, Jeremy and herself. Jeremy was totally fascinated by everything Damon knew about horses so Damon took him to the stables while Caroline made dinner. Damon showed him how to brush them and how to touch them in a way they liked. He taught him how to rein them and showed him how to walk them and Jeremy loved it. Damon always got along really well with Jeremy and he liked him a lot. He was also pleased that Jeremy showed such in interest in the horses. Damon was brushing Demon when Jeremy came down and watched.<p>

"He's a really beautiful horse." Jeremy commented and Damon smiled.

"He is." Damon nodded. "It's cool that you like all the horse stuff." Damon smirked.

"I do. It's really fun. I'll help you whenever you want." Jeremy said and Damon looked at him for a moment.

"You know, if you'd be interested, you could help me out with the riding school over the summer." Damon said and Jeremy grinned at him.

"That would be awesome." He said happily.

"If you're serious about sticking around then come with me tomorrow and I'll get you your own horse." Damon said and Jeremy's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure?" Jeremy asked shocked and Damon chuckled.

"Yes." Damon nodded. "I need to go get a couple of extras for the riding school anyway. I'm going to train Orla and Astra for that purpose too, just in case." Damon said.

"That's in case Stefan and Elena break up, isn't it?" Jeremy asked curiously and Damon cocked an eyebrow at him. "Elena's worried Stefan's going to dump her. He's apparently been acting weird." He said and Damon nodded.

"He hasn't said anything but after a century and a half you kind of know someone." Damon smirked and Jeremy chuckled. "I think it's because he doesn't think she'll turn so there's no point in her wasting her time with him." Damon shrugged.

"If they did break up..." Jeremy trailed off unsure how to word it.

"You can still be here as much as you want." Damon said. "You might be her brother but you have nothing to do with their relationship so you'll still be welcome." He shrugged and Jeremy grinned.

"Thanks." He said. "Would you ever turn me?" Jeremy asked and Damon's eyes widened in surprise.

"Would you want that?" Damon asked surprised.

"Not right now because I don't want to be a teenager forever but in a few years, yes. Definitely." He said and Damon nodded.

"The judgy witch might kill me for it but if you want to turn, I'll turn you." Damon said honestly.

"As much as I joke about marrying her, I know that it won't last." Jeremy shrugged and Damon looked surprised.

"What makes you think that?" Damon asked curiously.

"She's going to Duke next year. That's quite a drive and I'm not stupid. Long distance doesn't work." Jeremy said.

"Well if your plan really is to turn, Bonnie would never accept that anyway." Damon said.

"I know. I've wanted to turn since I met Anna as you know. Just because it didn't work last time, doesn't mean I've changed my mind. I just thought about it and I don't want to be so young looking forever." Jeremy said and Damon nodded.

"I was 21 when I turned. It's easier to stay in one place for longer when you're a little older because I could pass for an old looking twenty year old or a young looking thirty year old." Damon said and Jeremy nodded. Jeremy saw Damon cock his head then. "Dinner's ready." Damon smirked and Jeremy chuckled. "Go on up. I'll finish Demon then come up." He smiled and Jeremy smiled then left the stables. Damon thought over their conversation and he realised that he actually really liked Jeremy. Aside from Caroline, Ric and Stefan, he was probably Damon's favourite person out of that little group. He figured it would be quite cool to have Jeremy around for eternity. He figured that maybe he and Jeremy could be friends one day. He figured they could have a lot of fun together with the riding school then when Jeremy and Bonnie broke up, they could go out to bars and stuff... Damon smiled. The future was shaping up to look pretty cool.

* * *

><p>Jeremy walked up the field to the house with a smile on his face. He was getting along really well with Damon. Had been for a while. He hoped that maybe he and Damon could be friends. Jeremy noticed that Damon was different with him than the others and it made him smile. He couldn't help it that he thought Damon was the coolest guy ever. He walked into the house and Caroline came into the hall with a smile.<p>

"You ready for dinner?" She asked.

"I'm starving and it smells amazing." He grinned and she giggled. "Damon's just finishing Demon then he'll be right up." Jeremy said.

"Let's just start without him. He refuses to do it at vampire speed so he'll be up in a little while." She giggled then the two of them went and sat at the table. "Apparently Stefan and Elena are going to Europe for three weeks at the end of the summer so you're more than welcome to stay with us if you don't want to stay in that big house alone." She said to him and he smiled.

"That'd be great, if you don't mind." Jeremy said.

"It was Damon's idea but I don't mind at all." She grinned. "I was thinking that we could help Damon with the horses and Stefan's going to show me how to take care of the vineyard." Caroline said.

"Honestly, Care. Everything out here is so fun. I love this place." Jeremy said and she beamed at him.

"I'm so glad." She grinned. "Damon's going to another horse auction tomorrow."

"I know. I'm going with him." Jeremy smiled.

"Is he getting you a horse?" She asked and he grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. Are you sure that's okay though?" He asked and she giggled.

"He wouldn't have offered if he minded. It is Damon, you know." She pointed out and he laughed.

"Good point." He smirked. "Did you two secretly get married in Cancun?" Jeremy asked amused and she laughed.

"No." She shook her head. Jeremy noticed something in her expression and he cocked an eyebrow.

"But something happened." He pointed out and she giggled.

"Ask Damon." She said amused

"I swear on my life I won't tell anyone." Jeremy said sincerely and she smiled.

"Okay... we're engaged." She said and the grin split his face.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" He said and she giggled.

"Thanks." She smiled. "He was planning to propose to me in a few months but I made him do it there." She giggled and he laughed. "Then after he did, I did." She said and he chuckled.

"You asked Damon to marry you?" He asked amused and she laughed and nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled. "It was funny." She said.

"Have you talked about when you'll get married?" He asked curiously.

"This is seriously confidential." She said.

"I swear I won't say anything." He promised.

"We're going to get married when we're in Japan." She admitted and he smiled.

"That'll be cool." He agreed. "I couldn't really imagine the two of you having a big white wedding." He said and she giggled.

"Me neither." She said. "I can't wait though. I know I sound like a total sap but I just can't wait to be Damon's wife." She smiled widely and he chuckled.

"That doesn't make you a sap. It makes you marginally crazy." He said and she laughed. "Kidding. I get what you mean, though. You've found the right person for you and you're happy." He smiled.

"I'm so happy." She smiled back. "When are you going to tell Bonnie?" She asked softly.

"Tell Bonnie what?" He asked curiously.

"That you're not happy." She replied and his jaw dropped.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Bonnie doesn't make you happy. Remember I've been around you a lot recently." She said.

"We want different things. She's trying to stay as far away from the supernatural world as possible, but I can't. I can't just distance myself from people who are important to me just because they're vampires." He shrugged. "Stefan killing Tyler was I think the last straw for her. I think that once she finishes school, she'll disappear and none of us will see her again." He admitted and Caroline nodded.

"That wouldn't surprise me. I love Bonnie but I can't change the fact that I'm a vampire. I can't change the fact that I'm in love with a vampire, not that I would change that. I wouldn't blame her for wanting a simple normal life away from the drama." She admitted. Caroline cocked her head to the side.

"What do you hear?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"A car's just parked." She said confused.

"Who could that be?" He asked surprised.

"It's Carol Lockwood." She said surprised then they heard gunshots. Caroline was out the door in a split second to find Carol shooting Damon. She sped up behind her and put her hands on either side of her head.

"Shoot him again and I'll kill you." Caroline seethed and Carol froze.

"Caroline?" She asked shocked.

"Drop the gun." Caroline said.

"No." She replied.

"Then I'll snap your neck." Caroline said and Carol dropped the gun and Caroline let her go and hurried over to Damon after picking up the gun and putting it in her pocket. "You okay?" She asked him.

"Peachy." He muttered.

"What the hell is your problem?" Caroline snapped at Carol.

"He killed my husband! He killed my son!" She yelled as tears formed.

"No he didn't." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Yes, he did." Carol said.

"One of the tomb vampires killed your husband." Caroline said. "And what do you mean killed your son? Tyler's fine." She said in confusion. She'd convinced Damon and everyone else to pretend like they had no idea about Tyler's death.

"Tyler's dead." Carol said.

"What?" Caroline asked shocked as Damon pulled out the bullets.

"He was found in the old cemetery." She said shakily as she stood there and watched Damon's skin heal. She was unarmed and didn't know what to do now. Caroline pulled Damon to his feet and he looked furious.

"So what to do with you now?" Damon cocked his head to the side and her eyes widened.

"I think we should kill her." Caroline said to Damon and Carol gasped.

"Please don't!"

"We can't kill the mayor." Damon chuckled.

"How do you even know about Damon?" Caroline asked her suspiciously.

"Tyler told me." She said.

"Did he tell you about me?" Caroline asked.

"You're a vampire?" She asked shocked and Caroline nodded.

"Yep. Have been for a year." She shrugged.

"Stop telling her stuff." Damon muttered.

"Damon, we either have to kill her or compel her. We didn't kill Tyler so we shouldn't have to be worried about her blabbing about us to the council." She pointed out and he sighed.

"I won't say anything." Carol said nervously.

"Elijah compelled her to stop ingesting vervain so I think she just wears it now." Damon said.

"Here's your choice, Carol." Caroline said. "You either remove the vervain you're wearing and we compel you to forget about us, or we kill you." She said seriously.

"What else did Tyler tell you?" Damon asked her.

"That he and Mason were werewolves, that Damon killed Mason, that Damon's brother is a vampire, that Bonnie Bennett is a witch and that Liz knows about all of this." Carol said and Damon scowled at that.

"I'm guessing he didn't tell you that I killed Mason because he tried to kill us." Damon said and her jaw dropped. "I'm guessing Tyler didn't tell you that he killed that girl at the party and that's how he became a werewolf. I'm guessing he didn't tell you that on Founder's Day, the mayor was carted off to be burned with the vampires because his wolf hearing made him hear the device and Tyler heard it too which caused the accident." Damon said.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

"Damon, we can't just compel her." Caroline whispered and he looked at her in contemplation.

"Then what?" He whispered back.

"Compel her to kill herself." Caroline whispered and he looked surprised. He hadn't thought of that.

"How?" He asked.

"Everyone knows that she drinks a lot and takes pain pills for a buzz." Caroline whispered and he nodded.

"Right, let's get you compelled and on your way." Damon said to Carol.

"Please don't kill me." She pleaded.

"We're not going to kill you." Caroline replied and Carol nodded then took off her bracelet. "Damon, you need to check." She said to him and he nodded then walked forward to her. He stared into her eyes.

"Tell me something you've never told anyone." Damon compelled.

"I'm a natural redhead." She said back in a daze and Caroline giggled.

"You will not remember anything we talked about tonight. Stefan, Caroline and I are not vampires. Bonnie is not a witch. Liz is a good Sheriff and she doesn't know anything about people who are supernatural in this town. Tyler didn't tell you anything about anything supernatural. You are going to go straight home. You didn't come here tonight. When you get home you are going to destroy all evidence you have of us being vampires then you'll write a note saying you can't cope with the loss of your husband and son. After that you are going to drink a full bottle of vodka then swallow all the pills you have in the house then go to bed. You will not throw them back up. Now, leave and forget you saw us tonight, do you understand?" He compelled.

"I understand." She replied then turned on her heel, got in her car and drove away.

"Why did you say all the other stuff?" Caroline asked him curiously.

"Just in case she doesn't take enough to kill herself." Damon shrugged. "We can't tell anyone about this, Caroline." Damon said to her seriously.

"I know that." She nodded. "Jeremy knows she's the one that showed up. What can we say to him?" She asked.

"Let me handle it." He said and she nodded then the two of them went inside. Jeremy was in the hall looking nervous.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jeremy asked Damon as he saw the bullet holes and blood on Damon's grey t-shirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Damon nodded. "Just need some blood." He said.

"I'll get it, sweetie." She said then hurried downstairs.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked.

"Apparently Tyler told her all about me, Stefan and Bonnie so she showed up to kill me because Tyler's been found." Damon said and Jeremy's jaw dropped.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Compelled her to forget all about us and go home." He shrugged.


	8. First Fight

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>I Dare You<p>

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>It was two days after Carol showed up and Damon came into the house. The day before, he and Jeremy had gone to another horse auction and Jeremy picked a light grey Arabian mare with a black mane. Damon was impressed with his choice and thought she would make a good mate for Demon if they ever decided to breed them. Damon also got a golden palomino, another orange and white paint horse and a white appaloosa with black spots that looked like a Dalmatian horse. They weren't being delivered for another week so Damon could get another stable built. He was going to have one for the working horses and one for the private horses. Damon told Jeremy his idea of maybe mating the two Arabians a few years down the line which spurred Jeremy to laugh his ass off and decide that since Damon's horse was Demon, his would have a name meaning angel so he called her Arela... Damon rolled his eyes but saw the humour in it. Damon went back to the horse place the following day to get riding gear for the new horses and when he came home, Caroline was in the kitchen making lunch. Damon went right in and kissed her.<p>

"You're so hot when you're all domesticated." Damon chuckled and she smirked.

"Can take the boy out of the 1800s... Can't take the 1800s out of the boy." She teased and Damon laughed.

"I suppose you're right." Damon smirked. "Since I can't wait for you to be Mrs Salvatore." He grinned and she giggled.

"You seriously want me to take your name?" She asked amused and he deadpanned.

"Obviously." He said and she smirked.

"And if I don't?" She asked and he frowned.

"You don't want to?" He asked her and she saw he looked a little upset by that and it kind of made her feel bad. She knew that in his day, that was just how things were done but this was 2012 and she liked her name.

"Damon, it's totally archaic." She said and he blinked in surprise.

"What?" He asked stunned.

"You wouldn't change your name just because you got married, so why should I?" She asked and his jaw dropped.

"But... it's... tradition." He said finally and she could see the shock written all over his face.

"We're vampires, Damon. Tradition kind of goes out the window." She said amused.

"Lots of women still do it nowadays." Damon said to her and she shrugged.

"Getting married is a partnership, Damon. Taking someone's name makes it like they own you or something." She said and he gaped at her.

"So you refuse to take my name just because you think I'll think I own you?" Damon asked shocked.

"I know you won't think that." She said.

"Then your point is totally moot." He said annoyed. "It's supposed to be like a family thing. You said you felt like we were becoming a family." He reminded her and she sighed.

"It doesn't make us less like a family if I keep my name." She countered. Damon was admittedly hurt by that. All his old insecurities started popping up and he started to feel like he wasn't good enough all over again.

"Maybe we shouldn't get married then." Damon blurted then walked right out of the house leaving a shell shocked Caroline behind. What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p>Damon walked down to the stables and was stunned to find Jeremy there painting the stable doors.<p>

"Hey." Jeremy grinned at Damon.

"Hey." Damon replied and Jeremy could see that something was seriously wrong with Damon.

"You alright?" Jeremy asked concerned and Damon shrugged.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked him curiously.

"I thought it would be cool to paint the horses' names on their stable doors. I did Demon's first because I got a little inspiration." Jeremy smirked and Damon smiled. Jeremy could tell that Damon didn't want to talk about whatever was bugging him. "Go look and tell me what you think." Jeremy smiled. Damon walked down to the end stable and his jaw dropped. Everyone knew that Jeremy was really good at drawing dark themed images and he'd painted a black demon horse on the door with a mane made of fire and fire coming out of his eyes, nostrils and hooves. He'd painted 'Baldassarre' above it in gothic style writing and Damon thought it was fucking fantastic. Damon noticed that there was a cloaked figure on the horse's back holding reins of fire and Damon noticed the left hand had his sun ring on the middle finger. It was clearly him but Jeremy had painted him so that he was looking over his shoulder and the black cloak covered the bottom part of his face so only the eyes and half of his nose were visible. Jeremy had painted the eyes so they looked like ice blue fire and a little bit of raven hair stuck out over his forehead. Demon horse with his demon rider... Damon _loved_ it!

"Dude! This is so cool!" Damon gasped and Jeremy grinned widely. "Seriously, like wow!" Damon exclaimed and Jeremy had never seen Damon so excited about anything.

"I'm glad you like it." Jeremy smiled as he walked over to Damon and surveyed the painting.

"I think I might have to hug you." Damon said as he stared at the door and Jeremy laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Damon. I just wanted to thank you for Arela and for letting me stay with you guys." Jeremy said.

"Would you be able to reproduce that?" Damon pointed to the painting.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

"Like, could you do that again on a canvas so I can keep it? I can't really keep a stable door." Damon said and Jeremy grinned. He was so glad that Damon loved it so much.

"Yeah, of course." Jeremy said.

"If you paint me one of those, I'll buy it from you. You might as well make something for it." Damon winked at him and Jeremy chuckled.

"That's okay, Damon. I love drawing and painting. That was a lot of fun doing that one." Jeremy grinned. "How big would you want it?" He asked.

"Maybe twice the size of that?" Damon pointed to it. "I don't think you get how much I love that." Damon said and Jeremy beamed at him.

"I'll get a good canvas then." Jeremy nodded. "I'm actually really happy you like it because after I heard what his name means I looked up illustrations for Baal and got some serious inspiration. I have tons of ideas for stuff like that." He said and Damon grinned.

"There's actually a really large market for dark imagery, especially anything to do with demons and hell and stuff. I know a vampire that has art galleries for stuff like that. If you do a few paintings or whatever I could send them to her and get her to sell them for you." Damon said and Jeremy blinked in surprise.

"Really?" He asked happily.

"Yeah. We could even go visit her and you could check out her galleries. You'd probably like it." Damon said.

"Where is it?" Jeremy asked with a grin. He thought that going on a trip with Damon would be so cool.

"As far as I know, she has a gallery in L.A., Sao Paulo and another one in Florence." He said. "It would just depend where she is. She finds buyers for stuff like that from all around the world. You're really talented and you'd be able to sell your stuff easily."

"I'd love that." Jeremy grinned. He kind of thought the grin was most likely splitting his face at the face Damon just called him talented.

"Cool." Damon smiled back. "If you want to get some work ready for that over the next while, you can let me know when you want to go and I'll call her."

"That's awesome, Damon. Thanks." Jeremy grinned.

"Don't thank me. It'll be fun. She's kind of a bit mental but I probably should go see her. I haven't seen her in like four years. She's going to be so pissed at me." Damon chuckled.

"How do you know her?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"I'm her sire. I made her in 1921. We've been friends ever since." Damon smirked. "Samantha." Damon said.

"She hot?" Jeremy grinned.

"At the risk of getting slapped later..." Damon said amused. "Ridiculously hot." Damon nodded and Jeremy laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't rat you out." Jeremy said and Damon chuckled.

"Do you have plans with Bonnie tonight?" Damon asked.

"No, she's hanging out with Caroline." Jeremy said.

"I'm going out to get wasted if you want to come." Damon said and Jeremy looked surprised but very happy.

"I'm in." Jeremy smiled. "I'll just finish up painting the names." He said and Damon nodded.

"Are you painting all of the doors with the horses?" Damon asked curiously.

"Probably not. I should probably practice doing something other than dark stuff but it's just not as fun." Jeremy smirked and Damon chuckled.

"We can split it then, if you want." Damon shrugged.

"You can paint?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's always something I liked doing." Damon nodded. "I just haven't done it in a while so horses will be easy." Damon smirked.

"Cool." Jeremy smiled. He thought that was awesome.

"Which ones do you want to do?" Damon asked him.

"I'll do Arela and Astra if you want to do Giada and Fiamma." Jeremy said.

"I'd rather you did Fiamma if that's okay." Damon said and Jeremy nodded.

"You want to do Astra then?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure." Damon nodded.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Bonnie and Caroline went down to the stables to find Damon painting Astra on her door and Jeremy painting Arela on hers.<p>

"You're painting?" Caroline asked Damon in disbelief and he just shrugged without looking at her. "Who painted mine?" She asked.

"I did." Jeremy smiled. "Did I do okay?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Caroline nodded as she stared at Damon. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Caroline asked Damon crossing her arms over her chest when she noticed that he was painting Elena's horse.

"Busy." Damon retorted.

"No, now, Damon." She said angrily and both Bonnie and Jeremy were kind of surprised. They'd never seen the two of them fighting before.

"Now? Is that a demand, Caroline? Now who thinks they own who?" Damon asked her with a scowl and she huffed in annoyance.

"I didn't say that." She pointed out.

"Whatever." Damon muttered then went back to finish painting.

"So you're not going to talk to me?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"I have no interest in talking to you today." Damon replied bluntly and both Bonnie and Caroline's jaws dropped. Jeremy had kind of gathered that they'd had a fight considering Damon wanted to go get wasted.

"But, Damon..." Caroline started and he cut her off.

"Not interested." He said in a bored tone.

"Well, we just came down to tell you both that Carol Lockwood committed suicide." Caroline said and Jeremy looked shocked.

"Who cares?" Damon asked annoyed and kept painting the horse.

"She was Tyler's mom, Damon." Bonnie said softly and he sighed.

"What do you want me to say, Bonnie?" Damon asked her seriously. "I get that you reap what you sow and it's my own fault that the council hate vampires, but honestly, I don't give a crap that Tyler's dead. Carol was nice-ish on occasion but after she shot me, I could care less that she's dead either." Damon said. "Outside your little group of friends, Liz and Ric... I could care less who dies. I know you don't want to hear that, but there's no point in me lying about it." Damon said and Bonnie smiled.

"You just admitted that you care about us." Bonnie smirked and Damon couldn't help laughing at that.

"Momentary insanity." Damon smirked at her and she giggled.

"Alright, Damon." Bonnie smiled. "I believe you." She said and he chuckled and winked at her.

"What are you two doing tonight?" Jeremy asked Bonnie and Caroline.

"Movies and wine." Bonnie smiled. "What are you doing?" Bonnie asked her boyfriend curiously.

"Damon and I are going out to a bar." Jeremy grinned and Caroline narrowed her eyes at Damon.

"Were you going to tell me that?" Caroline asked Damon and he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want? You want me to ask permission?" Damon asked sarcastically and she sighed. "Wouldn't surprise me since apparently you make all the decisions." He said annoyed.

"Damon, nothing good comes out of you being upset and drunk so can we please just go talk about this?" Caroline asked him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"So now you're saying I can't control myself?" He asked her annoyed. "I'm going out with Jeremy, for God's sake. What the hell do you think I'm going to do? Go on a killing spree just because you're being a tit?" He asked her and she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. Jeremy and Bonnie snuck out of the stables then as they were clearly about to have a showdown.

"That's not what I said, you ass!" She exclaimed. "I just don't want to fight with you over something so stupid." She said.

"It's not something stupid. That's the thing with you though, isn't it? Unless it's important to you, it's obviously something stupid. So if something is important to someone else, you don't give a crap, and you won't even consider it." Damon yelled at her. Damon stood up and walked over to her.

"It's only important to you so you can feel superior and stroke your ego!" She yelled back.

"It has nothing to do with that!" Damon snapped. "The fact you think that's what it's about..." He shook his head and she knew she'd hurt him by saying that.

"Oh and you'll paint Elena's horse but not mine?" She asked him and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked shocked.

"You got Elena a horse, you got her the camera and nobody else even knew she was doing photography and now you're putting effort into painting her horse but you got Jeremy to do mine? You told me that you didn't have feelings for her but that's not what it looks like." Caroline yelled.

"First of all, I got Elena a horse because she was there when I told Stefan about the horses and since she's always with Stefan, it made sense. Second, I knew about the camera because she picked her minor one day when you were busy and Stefan was out hunting and I was looking for houses on the laptop so I was there. She didn't tell anyone else because she thought you'd all think it was stupid to waste a minor on that. Third, I asked Jeremy to do your horse because he's better at it than I am and I wanted yours to be amazing." Damon said and Caroline felt really bad. "What do you want from me? Do you want me to stop talking to her? I have no interest in Elena at all. I don't even really like her all that much but she's Stefan's girlfriend and unless they break up she'll be around. What did I do that made you think there could ever be anyone but you?" Damon asked her confused and a little hurt.

"If Elena hadn't pretended that kiss never happened, you wouldn't even be here with me right now." She pointed out and Damon's jaw dropped. He'd decided long before his wolf bite that he wouldn't pursue Elena because he wouldn't do that to his brother. Caroline was his everything and he obviously wasn't hers. Caroline saw how much her comment hurt him and she wished she hadn't said that but before she could apologise Damon shot her a look that said she'd really hurt him.

"Screw you, Caroline." Damon said to her and her jaw dropped then he sped out of the stables and up the field. By the time he got there, Jeremy and Bonnie were just going into the house. He followed them inside and grabbed his car keys. "Coming?" Damon asked Jeremy and he nodded then kissed Bonnie and followed Damon to his car. The two of them got inside and Caroline got up to the car just as Damon drove away. Bonnie saw the look on Caroline's face.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked Caroline concerned.

"I seriously screwed up." Caroline said emotionally.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"I kind of just said to Damon that he wouldn't be interested in me if Elena had wanted him back." She admitted and Bonnie's jaw dropped. Bonnie had noticed just how much Damon completely adored Caroline and it was obvious to everyone that he had no interest in Elena.

"Crap." Bonnie said. "What on earth made you say that?" Bonnie asked her.

"I was just pissed off. I didn't mean it." Caroline said.

"Just apologise and tell him that." Bonnie said.

"We've never fought before. Not like this. Tiny arguments about things that don't matter, yes, but not like this." Caroline said as the two of them walked inside. She got them a bottle of wine then they sat down on the couch.

"What started the fight?" Bonnie asked and Caroline sighed.

"If I tell you, you can't repeat this to anyone." Caroline said and Bonnie nodded. "We're engaged." Caroline said and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"Damon asked you to marry him? When?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"When we were in Cancun. I kind of made him propose but that's beside the point. We're engaged. Earlier he made a comment about me being Mrs Salvatore soon and I told him I wouldn't change my name and he was like totally shocked then we started fighting about that and that's what started it." Caroline said.

"Is that was his comment about owning him was about?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"I said that taking your husband's name makes it like they own you and that pissed him off." Caroline said.

"Why don't you want to change your name? Caroline Salvatore sounds nice." Bonnie smiled.

"It's the principal of the thing, Bonnie." Caroline said.

"He was born in the 1800s, Caroline. You not wanting his name is probably like a huge insult." Bonnie said and Caroline sighed.

"Yeah, well this is 2012. He's not marrying a girl from the 1800s. He's moved with the times with everything else so he has to with this too." Caroline pointed out.

"Caroline, this probably has a lot to do with his insecurities." Bonnie replied and Caroline looked stunned. She knew all about Damon's insecurities and she hadn't put two and two together.

"So he might not feel like I really want him." Caroline said in understanding. "He said that it was tradition and had to do with being a family and stuff." She sighed.

"It might have something to do with accepting him for him too." Bonnie said. "It's clearly really important to him so maybe you should at least think about it."

"But what about what's important to me?" Caroline asked.

"If you really want to get married, it's all about give and take and picking your battles. Is this really so important to you?" Bonnie asked. Caroline thought about it for a minute. It was clearly way more important to Damon than it was to her.

"I guess not." Caroline sighed.

"So why don't you just let him have this one and the next thing that you both feel strongly about, you can point out that he got his way on this." She replied. "Besides, he totally spoils you rotten." Bonnie laughed. "I told Jeremy about that car he got you and Jeremy nearly fell over in shock." She said and Caroline looked at Bonnie confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"Apparently it's like a quarter million dollar car." Bonnie said and Caroline's jaw dropped in shock.

"What?" She exclaimed. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope." Bonnie shook her head.

"He didn't tell me that!" She said.

"Did he just buy that for you?" Bonnie asked.

"No, he took me to the car place and I took a bunch of different ones on a test drive and he asked which one was my favourite and I told him that one so he bought me it." Caroline said in disbelief. "Why wouldn't he tell me how much it is?" She asked.

"I don't think it mattered to him how much it was. That's the one you wanted." Bonnie pointed out and Caroline sighed.

"I'm such a fucking idiot." Caroline said. "I just... Bonnie, I know that it's Damon and not everyone get's it... but I love him so much it hurts. I just couldn't imagine life without him now that I have him. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him. I... I really need to apologise." She said. "I was just being defensive earlier because I would be completely crushed if he still had feelings for Elena." She admitted.

"So tell him that then. You know Damon likes the blunt truth." Bonnie said and Caroline nodded. "So, when's the wedding?" Bonnie asked.

"If he forgives me, it'll be in Japan." Caroline said and Bonnie looked surprised.

"You don't want any of us there?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"It's not that I don't want any of you there, I've always wanted you to be there as my maid of honour, you know that..." Caroline said. "I just thought it would be romantic with just the two of us somewhere beautiful like under a cherry blossom tree overlooking a lake." She sighed.

"That does sound very romantic." Bonnie agreed with a smile.

"Maybe we can have like a party or something when we get back so you can still wear a bridesmaid's dress." Caroline giggled and Bonnie grinned.

"That would be awesome." Bonnie smiled.

* * *

><p>Damon didn't come home that night but he dropped Jeremy off just after midnight. Caroline had fallen asleep on the couch as she waited up for Damon and Jeremy didn't wake her when he got in. In the morning, she woke up with Bonnie nudging her. She'd also stayed the night since the two of them ended up pretty plastered on wine.<p>

"Hey." Caroline said.

"Morning." Bonnie smiled.

"Where's Damon?" Caroline asked.

"He didn't come back with Jer." Bonnie said hesitantly and Caroline's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"But... where is he then? Where's Jeremy?" Caroline asked.

"In the kitchen." Bonnie replied. Caroline got up and hurried into the kitchen to find Jeremy looking hung over to high hell pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, where's Damon?" Caroline asked when she saw him.

"I don't know." Jeremy shook his head. "He dropped me off here last night after we'd been at the bar then he left again."

"He didn't say where he was going?" Caroline asked surprised.

"No." Jeremy shook his head.

"Did he say anything last night?" She asked.

"Just that he didn't want to talk about it. We had fun but it was kind of obvious that something was bugging him all night." Jeremy said.

"You don't think he went with some girl, do you?" Bonnie asked Jeremy.

"No." Caroline said. "He wouldn't do that." She said.

"He wouldn't." Jeremy agreed. "He didn't even look at any girls last night." Jeremy said.

"Maybe he went to the boarding house. I'll go check." Caroline said then hurried up to her room, got changed, pulled on some shoes, put her jacket on then hurried back down. She let Darla out the front then fed her. "I'll be back soon." Caroline said to the two of them.

"I'll call you if he comes back here before you do." Bonnie said.

"Thanks, Bon." Caroline smiled then took off out the door.

* * *

><p>She saw his car in the drive way when she got to the boarding house so she figured he was there. She focused her hearing and could hear the TV on in his room so she crept inside and sped up to his room and opened the door. Damon was lying in his boxers and a t-shirt on top of the bed watching a horror film and he rolled his eyes at the sight of her.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked her annoyed.

"You didn't come home last night." She replied. She kicked her shoes off then went and sat next to him on the bed.

"I didn't want to go home last night." He retorted and she sighed.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore. I only said the thing about Elena because I was being defensive. It would completely crush me if you had feelings for her." Caroline admitted and Damon sighed.

"We've been together for over three months and you've never once mentioned anything about Elena. Why did you suddenly bring that up?" Damon asked her confused.

"It's been at the back of my mind from the beginning and I just never found the right time to bring it up before." She admitted.

"I was completely over Elena before your dare. Being with you has made me realise that my feelings for her weren't real. I was never in love with Elena. I was in love with Katherine and after she was a total bitch I just moved those feelings over to Elena. I made a decision long before the werewolf bite that I would never pursue Elena. I think I knew that I didn't really love her but I just couldn't admit that because I thought if I admitted it, I would have to deal with the fact that I was actually just hurt over Katherine." Damon explained. "So your comment yesterday, if Elena had told me after I was cured that she wanted me, I wouldn't have gone there." Damon said sincerely. "To be entirely honest, she annoys me most of the time. I'm actually really hoping that Stefan breaks up with her so that she won't be around all the time." Damon admitted and Caroline looked stunned. "But to be entirely honest with you... the night you and I had our first date was the night I knew you were the one for me." Damon said and Caroline gasped in surprise.

"You never told me that." She said shocked.

"I was drenched in soapy water as were you and we made out like horny teenagers in the backseat of the car then when I got home... I just... From that day on, I've hardly ever had a thought that didn't involve you in it." Damon admitted. "You are it for me. Elena is like scraping the bottom of the barrel compared to you." He said and she welled up with tears. She just loved him so much and she felt so loved in return.

"You really feel like that about me?" Caroline whispered.

"You're the love of my existence. You always will be." Damon nodded.

"And you're mine." She replied and he smiled. "Okay... I'll be Mrs Salvatore." She said and his jaw dropped.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"I want to be your wife more than anything and I know it's important to you so I'll take your name. I'll be Caroline Salvatore." She said sincerely.

"You don't have to do that. I overreacted to that." Damon said.

"I think we both overreacted to that discussion. But I really thought about it last night and to be honest, I think I just didn't think about it from your point of view. I looked it up online and read a little about it and it's really not about ownership or sexism. It's about being a family unit and if you and I are going to have kids one day, I want that more than anything. I just love you, Damon, so I'm picking my battles. The name thing, it's important to you and it's not really that important to me, so you get your way on this one." She smiled and he chuckled.

"I should really be celebrating this considering you have me wrapped around your finger the rest of the time." Damon smirked and she giggled.

"Speaking of that." Caroline said. "How could you buy me a quarter million dollar car? Are you out of your vampire mind?" She asked in disbelief and he sighed.

"Who told you that?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Bonnie." She replied and he rolled his eyes.

"You liked that one best, what do I care how much it cost?" Damon asked her.

"But that is so much money!" She said in disbelief and he sighed again.

"Caroline, if you really are going to be my wife when we go to Japan, what's mine is yours. We've never talked about money before but I've lived for a really long time and money just piles up when you live so long and you know how to invest it." Damon said. "We probably should talk about money though." He said.

"Why?" She asked confused. "I don't care how much money you have." She said and he chuckled.

"I know, that's not why. You're my fiancé, soon to be my wife so it's all yours too." Damon said. "I'll get you your own card for the accounts I have so you have access to it." He said.

"I can't just spend your money." She said shocked.

"That's what happens when you get married to someone. You said yourself that it's a partnership so it isn't _my_ money it's ours." He pointed out. "The house and land is already in both of our names but I'll get everything changed over so it's joint." He said.

"Well, I have two accounts with a bit of money in them. One's an inheritance and the other is my college fund. If you're doing that then why don't I transfer both of them over to this account you have that you're making a joint account?" She asked. He could see that she was uncomfortable with the thought of just taking his money, though he didn't see it that way.

"Alright." Damon shrugged. "If you want to do that." He said.

"There's 750 thousand dollars in the inheritance and just under fifty thousand in the college fund." She said.

"Okay." Damon nodded though he was a little surprised at how much she had already at only 18 years old.

"Do I even want to know how much you have?" She asked sceptically and he chuckled.

"Most of what I have is tied up in investments and long term accounts so that I'll still have money in like fifty years." He chuckled. "I have a few accounts because large sums of money are looked into but total cash at the moment that we have access to is about 60 million." He said and her jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked shocked and he smirked.

"You have to remember that we're hopefully going to live for thousands of years so it has to last a while." He teased and she giggled. "Besides, if you think about it, I've been alive for over a century and a half and you've only been alive for 18 years and you're loaded already." He said and she laughed.

"The inheritance was from my dad's mom. I was her only grandchild so she split her money between my dad and I." Caroline said.

"You know, if you'd rather invest that money, I can show you how to turn that into millions." Damon smirked and she giggled.

"You're going to teach me how to be money savvy?" She asked amused and he chuckled.

"It can be kind of fun if you find the right kinds of things to invest in. I made a lot of money by investing in really small companies that ended up blowing up into multimillion dollar corporations." Damon said.

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"Like I invested in Starbucks just as they were about to open up a second store." Damon smirked and she looked surprised. "Then Amazon in the mid nineties. Though there were different companies over the years. When Stefan and I turned, I went and got my father's death certificate and sold his equity and took his money and before I left Stefan I gave him half of everything. After that I started buying houses, using my vampire abilities to make them better quickly and selling them for a profit. I did that for years then started buying things like small businesses, ploughing money into them then once they were popular I'd sell them for a huge profit. I didn't ever want to be in a situation where I wanted something and I couldn't afford it so I've always invested and done things to earn money." Damon explained and Caroline listened in fascination.

"That's really cool." She smiled. "Buying houses and doing them up sounds fun though." She said and Damon nodded.

"It was fun at first but after about ten years of doing that all the time, I got really bored of it." He smirked and she giggled. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

"If I could do anything?" She asked curiously and he nodded. "I'd be a designer, make clothes and create my own fashion label." She said.

"I bet you'd be really good at that." He smiled.

"You think?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'll even invest in you if you do that." He winked and she giggled.

"I love you." She said and he smirked.

"I love you too." He said.

"Good. Can you hug me now or something?" She asked and he laughed then pulled her down on top of him and wrapped his arms around her back.

"Better?" He asked amused and she smiled.

"Much." She nodded.

* * *

><p>The two of them finished watching the horror film cuddled in together on Damon's bed.<p>

"Oh... uh... I kind of told Bonnie and Jeremy that we're engaged." Caroline said and Damon chuckled.

"We might as well tell everyone then." Damon smirked.

"They won't tell anyone." Caroline said.

"Yeah, but Stefan's going to be so pissed that he wasn't the first to know." Damon chuckled.

"Crap." Caroline said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it." Damon smirked. "I guess I should give you your ring then." He smiled.

"Really?" She grinned excitedly. Damon got up then went over to his closet. "It's here?" She asked surprised.

"We don't have a safe built at home yet." Damon shrugged as he moved his wardrobe a bit to reveal a safe built into the wall. He opened it and pulled out a box then closed the safe and locked it and moved the wardrobe back. He went over to Caroline and crawled up on top of her so his face hovered over hers. "I had this made for you because I was inspired by the knot ring." Damon said to her and she smiled in surprise.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a grin.

"Well, I remember you told me that your father's parents were from Ireland." Damon smiled. "And this is a tradition in Ireland." He said and she beamed at him. He opened the box for her to see and her jaw dropped.

"That's so beautiful!" She exclaimed and he smiled.

"The heart represents love, the hands represent friendship and the crown represents loyalty." Damon said.

"I know what a claddagh ring is." She giggled.

"What you might not know is that their origins come from types of rings called 'fede' rings. 'Fede' comes from the Italian phrase 'mani in fede' which means 'hands joined in faith'. Not in the religious sense of faith but as in faith in each other." Damon said and she smiled. "So when I read that I thought it was a nice representation of us." Damon said. The heart had a large pink diamond in the centre and was surrounded by darker pink sapphires then the crown had clear diamonds in it.

"That's beautiful. Both the ring and the meaning behind it." She said emotionally.

"Will you marry me, Caroline Forbes?" Damon asked and she grinned.

"God himself couldn't stop me." She smiled and Damon chuckled.

"Is this ring okay?" Damon asked her and she kissed him.

"It's perfect." She agreed and he smiled. He took it out of the box then slid it on her finger.

"I love you." He said cupping her cheek.

"I love you more." She replied then kissed him.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the house shortly after as they didn't want to leave Darla and the horses for too long and Damon needed to brush them anyway. They walked in the door hand in hand and Darla ran up to them. Caroline picked her up and hugged her while Damon kissed her head.<p>

"I'm just going to go brush the horses." Damon said to Caroline.

"Okay. I'm going to make lunch for Bonnie and Jer. Want me to call you when it's done?" She asked with a smile.

"Mmhmm." He nodded then kissed her. Bonnie and Jeremy came into the hall then and saw them kissing and smiled at each other. Damon nodded to them then darted out the door.

"So everything's okay?" Bonnie asked Caroline with a smile.

"Better." She grinned. "Now, we're officially out in the open engaged." Caroline showed her ring and Bonnie smiled and hugged her.

"Congratulations." Bonnie said happily.

"Thanks." Caroline grinned.

"Thank God. Keeping that to myself was so hard." Jeremy said and Bonnie turned to look at him.

"When did you find out?" Bonnie asked him.

"Three days ago." Jeremy said and Bonnie gaped at Caroline.

"If it makes you feel any better, Stefan doesn't know." Caroline said and both of them laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The ring and the fire horse are on my profile if you want to look :)**


	9. Epilogue

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter of 'I Dare You' and I've been so excited about getting this story finished. Hope you like it ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>I Dare You<p>

Epilogue

* * *

><p>Damon's eyes fluttered open and he felt awful confused for a second. Why was he in his room in the boarding house? Why was all of his stuff there? Where was Caroline? He was supposed to be picking Stefan and Elena up from the airport since Bonnie drove them there. Why the <em>hell<em> was he in the boarding house? He stood up and pulled on jeans and a shirt then wandered downstairs. When he got to the bottom of the stairs... he nearly fell over in shock.

There were birthday banners around the living room. Bonnie and Jeremy were decorating the living room with Stefan.

"What's going on?" He asked confused.

"We're setting up for Elena's birthday party. Don't you remember?" Stefan asked cautiously. Damon's jaw dropped.

"What?" Damon gasped. Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy watched as Damon's face paled and he grabbed the banister with one hand to keep himself from falling over.

"Damon? Is everything okay?" Bonnie asked him confused.

"Where's Caroline?" Damon asked and they all looked at him confused.

"Since when do you care where Caroline is?" Stefan asked cautiously and Damon's jaw dropped.

"This can't be happening." Damon said in disbelief. Stefan took a few cautious steps towards him.

"Damon, what's going on?" Stefan asked him concerned.

"What's the date?" Damon asked Stefan shakily.

"You know it's September 19th." Stefan said and Damon shook his head and Stefan saw the broken expression on his face.

"Just a dream?" Damon whispered. "It can't be. No." Damon said shakily and Stefan watched his eyes fill with tears. Damon turned on his heel and sped up to his room and slammed the door behind him. He collapsed on his bed and the tears streamed down his face. "How could it be a dream?" He sobbed. His face was pressed into his pillows and he felt like the whole world was coming apart at the seams. He'd finally found happiness... And now it was gone.

Moments later Stefan came into Damon's room and saw Damon sobbing into his pillow. Stefan was shell shocked. He closed the door behind him and walked over to Damon's bed. He perched next to him and put his hand on Damon's back.

"Talk to me." Stefan whispered. Damon shocked Stefan then by turning around, sitting up and crushing him with a hug. Stefan hugged him back and had no clue what was going on.

"How could it have been a dream, Stefan?" Damon sobbed brokenly. "It was months. I remember every detail. Everything that happened." Damon whispered. Stefan didn't know what Damon was talking about. He'd never seen his brother so upset. "How can you not remember?" Damon pulled back and asked him while tears streaked his face.

"I'm sorry, Damon." Stefan said softly. "I don't know what you mean." He said and Damon nodded and put his face in his hands.

"Stefan? Where's Caroline?" Damon asked him.

"I don't know, Damon." Stefan said softly. "She was supposed to come decorate with us but she said she couldn't make it." He said and Damon's head snapped up.

"But that's not what happened." Damon said confused. "That's not what happened the first time. She did decorate. We can't make any changes." Damon said rushed.

"Why do you keep asking about Caroline?" Stefan asked softly.

"Because I love her. I need her to remember too." Damon sobbed.

"What do you mean you love Caroline?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"You're September Stefan. You don't know about it yet." Damon shook his head. "Never mind." Damon said.

"Damon, please explain." Stefan said.

"You're going to think I'm nuts. But I'm not." Damon said.

"I won't think you're nuts. We're vampires. Weird things happen." Stefan said.

"Okay." Damon nodded. "Basically." Damon said as he tried to think about how to word it. "I've already lived this day. This morning is supposed to be the 11th of January, 2012." Damon said.

"What?" Stefan asked in shock.

"Can you do me a favour?" Damon asked ignoring Stefan's look of disbelief.

"Sure." Stefan nodded as he tried to work this one out in his head.

"When Caroline gets here, I need you to ask her something for me." Damon said.

"It depends what." Stefan said sceptically and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Just ask her..." Damon said as he thought about it. "Ask her if she knows what my middle name is." Damon said and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"You hate your middle name." Stefan said. "You told me you'd kill me if I ever told anyone. How could she possibly know about that?"

"Yes, but if she remembers the next four months like I do, she'll know what it is." Damon said.

"Why can't you just ask her?" Stefan asked confused.

"Because it has to be subtle. If she doesn't remember, I have to make her fall in love with me again." Damon said and Stefan's jaw dropped again.

"What exactly happened in these four months you're talking about?" Stefan asked cautiously.

"I can't tell you in case it changes things too much. I don't want things to be any different." Damon replied.

"It's not that I don't believe you, but how would this even be possible?" Stefan asked.

"Either I had some freaky premonition dream, I time travelled or I lived this in some kind of alternate reality. This is not just some dream." Damon said as he wiped his face.

"Well, why don't we test it?" Stefan asked.

"How?" Damon asked.

"I haven't told you what I got Elena for her birthday." Stefan said.

"A diamond tennis bracelet, an iPod filled with her favourite songs and theatre tickets in Richmond." Damon said immediately and Stefan's eyes widened.

"There's no way you could know that." Stefan said in disbelief.

"I'm not lying, Stefan. I really did live the next four months already." Damon said seriously.

"Nobody but me knows what Jeremy got her." Stefan said.

"He painted a canvas for her of them and their parents." Damon said and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"You're telling the truth." Stefan said shocked.

"Yes, I am." Damon said. "I just need Caroline, Stefan. I need her back. I can't just pretend that I'm not in love with her." Damon said seriously. Stefan stared at his brother for a moment. Stefan couldn't understand how Damon and Caroline were suddenly in love but he could see the truth on Damon's face. He knew about things that he couldn't know...

"Okay. I'll help you." Stefan nodded.

* * *

><p>Damon left the boarding house after he showered and redressed. He went straight to Tiffany's and bought the bracelet with the ice skate charm. If she remembered, he'd give it to her. If not, he'd just have to give it to her like he did last time. He also went out and bought the farm just in case in this reality someone else got to it first. He went to the jeweller that made Caroline's engagement ring and got that made too. That would take a few days to be complete but at least it was done. He felt like he was losing his mind. How could he possibly be back to Elena's birthday again? He wanted to kill whoever was responsible for this but he himself had no idea what was going on so he had to suppress his rage. The party was just about to start when he got in the door. Stefan wasn't back with Elena yet and he went up to his room and tried to make it as similar as possible to the first time he lived this night – only this time, he was going to the after party. He had to. He missed her like crazy and he needed to know if she remembered. It couldn't be just him.<p>

He listened carefully for the party finishing then he went downstairs. He tried to school his face so he wouldn't look like a lovesick idiot as he walked down the stairs. When he got into the living room he saw her. In the red dress. His heart clenched. He needed more booze so he went over to the liquor cabinet that he'd locked so the teenagers wouldn't get into his good stuff. He wanted to look at her again but he couldn't stare at her as obviously that would give him away. He heard that they were playing truth or dare and he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a large drink and downed it in one.

"Damon?" Bonnie asked and he turned to look at her. "Uh... this is going to sound like a stupid question." Bonnie said as she glanced at Caroline. "But... uh... would you ever get a dog?" She asked and Damon blinked in surprise and looked at Caroline who was watching him intently.

"Yes." Damon nodded. "A Japanese Akita and I'd call her Darla." He said and Caroline's eyes widened. Damon stared at her for her reaction and she stared back.

"She'd be a sweet little thing so she could stay." Caroline said and Damon blinked.

"What did you say?" Damon whispered surprised.

"Seriously?" Elena giggled. "I would have thought you'd get like a Rottweiler or something." She said drunkenly.

"Caroline, it's your turn." Jeremy said.

"I already know what it says." Caroline whispered as she pulled out two pieces of paper without breaking eye contact with Damon. Stefan was watching them curiously. Bonnie took the pieces of paper from Caroline who clearly wasn't going to look at them.

"Make out with..." Bonnie said as she read the first one.

"Damon." Caroline said absently as she stood up.

"How'd you know? You didn't even look at it." Bonnie said confused. They hadn't broken eye contact and Caroline slowly walked over to him. She stopped about three feet away from him. She had to be sure.

"Baldassarre." She said and Damon's eyes widened a little.

"The lagoon." He replied. Everyone else was looking at them confused while Stefan was trying not to smile. He'd asked her earlier about Damon's middle name and she knew it but refused to go talk to him about it yet.

"Tropical nookie." She said and he smiled a little.

"Christmas." He replied softly.

"And remembering not to invite anyone for next year." She said. Damon put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the bracelet and held it up for her to see. She showed him her right hand and he saw her delicate knot ring on her finger. That must have been what she was doing all day as he remembered her saying she bought them in Richmond.

"You remember." He whispered to her and she nodded as her eyes filled with tears. "Thank God." He said then she raced forward and hugged him tightly and he held her back just as tightly. Everyone's jaw dropped except Stefan. Caroline pulled away then crashed her lips to his and he held her cheeks as he kissed her back. After a few seconds Caroline pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Damon replied and she smiled. "Today was the longest day ever." He said and she nodded.

"I missed you." Caroline replied.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked in disbelief but they ignored her.

"What's the last thing you remember?" She asked him softly.

"Going to bed on the night before picking Stefan and Elena up from the airport." Damon replied.

"Mine goes beyond that." Caroline said and Damon brushed away her tears.

"How far?" He asked her.

"A week." She replied shakily. "I'm the reason we're back here." She replied and he looked stunned.

"Why?" He asked shocked.

"Because you died." She replied and his jaw dropped. "We were sent back to fix our mistake." She said.

"What the hell is going on?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Who sent us back?" Damon asked her.

"Bonnie." Caroline replied. "She found a spell after I begged her to do something to bring you back but she wasn't sure if you'd remember beyond today. I was so worried I was going to have to deal with the no memory you." She said.

"I was worried you wouldn't remember either. What do you mean I died?" Damon asked her confused.

"You were staked in your sleep that night." She said and a tear fell down her cheek. "You have no idea how amazing it is to have you right here again. I had to live a whole week without you." She whispered and he hugged her tightly. He couldn't imagine how awful it would be if the roles had been reversed. He would have no doubt just taken his ring off and gone into the sun.

"For God's sake what's going on!" Bonnie yelled. Both Caroline and Damon turned to look at her then.

"We're from the future." Caroline replied and everyone gaped at them.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes. There is a sequel. It will be called 'Fixing the Future'. Should be up soon :)**


End file.
